Venciendo el celo
by aristi1452
Summary: Cuando Twilight y el resto de las Mane 6 entran en un inusual ciclo de celo, todo dependerá del Doctor Whooves y Spike para tratar de volver a la normalidad a las 6 sexualmente alocadas Ponies... Lo lograran? Historia Original por Andrew Joshua Talon
1. Chapter 1

Venciendo el celo O La amistad es Kinky

Por Andrew J. Talon

Taducido por Ghostshadow661

Nota del autor: NO... ARREPIENTO... DE... NADA!

* * *

Al levantarse el Sol, Spike sintió un cálido y burbujeante sentimiento de optimismo llenarlo. Se sentó en su canasta y estiro sus brazos dando un enorme bostezo. Se rasco sus escamas y sonrió mientras se lamia los labios.

Ah... Se ve como que es un hermoso día, Spike pensó para si mismo. Su mente automáticamente pensó en la posibilidad de ver que tan radiante se vería Rarity bajo la luz del Sol de otro glorioso día en Equestria

"Hmm..." giro su cabeza en sus hombros, y miro hacia la derecha. "Hey Twilight"

"Hey Spike."

Spike volvió a ver hacia adelante... Y puso su cabeza de regreso a Twilight, quien estaba parada a centímetros de su cara.

"ACK!" El cambio de peso envió su canasta hacia un lado, lanzando a Spike fuerte contra el suelo de madera. Con un gruñido de sentó y parpadeo a Twilight, quien seguía estando parada ahí con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "Hey! Cual es el problema?"

"Oh... Um... Nada" dijo Twilight, viendo hacia otro lado con un notable esfuerzo. "Solo mirando como duermes" volvió la vista, aun sonriendo. "Eres muy lindo cuando lo haces"

"... Gracias?" Spike afirmo. Twilight asintió y se retiro, trotando hacia abajo por las escaleras. Spike la vio bajar con un par de parpadeos, para después sacudir su cabeza y murmurar un par de cosas de como son todas las yeguas.

Pero eso estaba bien. Todavía es un hermoso día.

* * *

Spike hizo el desayuno para Twilight, como es usual. Lo que no era usual era... Bueno... Twilight.

La Unicornio púrpura seguía viendo por la ventana, chocando sus pezuñas, y moviendo sus orejas. Consternado, Spike checo entre la lista propia de Twilight de cosas por hacer.

Pero, el no vio ningún paquete, o inminentes visitas de la realeza, entonces francamente no entendía el humor de Twilight.

"Twilight? Esta todo bien?" pregunto poniendo su desayuno frente a ella. Su respuesta fue ella clavándose en su comida, terminándola en un tiempo que Pinkie Pie podría envidiar. "Huwah?"

"Hm? Oh, si! Si, estoy bien" Dijo Twilight. "Solo estoy un poco... Tenemos algo importante que hacer hoy?"

Spike reviso la lista una vez más. "No, nada..." El volteo a Twilight, un poco sospechosa "Te estas preocupando acerca de tus cartas para la Princesa Celestia otra vez?"

"Que? No! No, del todo!" Twilight dijo rápidamente.

"Claro, no ojos locos" Spike dijo suavemente. Twilight lo intento corregir, pero se calmo cuando su memoria noto eso.

"No... No es eso... Pero, no lo se, solo me siento muy... Cansada" dijo. Ella se lamió los labios. "No estoy segura de que sea"

"Tal vez solo necesitas salir de la Biblioteca por un rato" Spike sugirió. "Ya sabes, respirar un poco de aire fresco"

"Estas absolutamente en lo correcto, Spike" dijo Twilight asintiendo de manera firme. "Necesito salir por un rato" Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con una rápida aplicación de su magia. Twilight vio sobre su hombro a el. "Vienes Spike?"

"Eh, seguro, por que no?" Spike replico. Sus miedos desaparecieron, pero algo le decía que mantener un ojo en Twilight podría estar en sus mejores intereses... Y en los de ella también, probablemente.

* * *

Lejos de otros Ponies, Spike encontró sus miedos lentamente regresando mientras seguía la mirada de Twilight. Cuando vives con alguien por... Bueno, nacimiento, empiezas a notar cosas del otro ser. Y ahora mismo Spike estaba notando algo seriamente extraño acerca de Twilight, y algo totalmente anormal"

"Dime Spike... Que es lo que opinas acerca del Doctor Whooves?" ella pregunto de repente, mientras ellos espiaban al semental color nuez a través del mercado. Spike siguió su mirada hacia el su objetivo de ella (Quien estaba en medio de un intenso debate acerca de manzanas con Applebloom) y de regreso a la casi... Hambrienta mirada de la cara de Twilight.

"El es un poco raro" confeso Spike "Vive en esa pequeña casa azul que nunca puede estar quieta. Aparentemente el es un inventor"

"Mmm... Un inventor dices?" Twilight pregunto, su tono de voz de repente... Ronco"

"Si..."

"Uno muy... Inteligente?" Pregunto Twilight, su lengua recorriendo sus labios. Spike parpadeo rápidamente.

"Si, eso creo... Además corre mucho"

"Que tanto corre? Por que tanto puede el correr?" Twilight demando

"Ah... No lo se" Spike regreso la mirada a la cara de Twilight, su expresión casi alocada "Solo se que el casi siempre hace mucho de eso"

"Ya veo... Una ultima pregunta Spike" Ella pregunto. Spike trago saliva.

"Si?"

"... El es soltero?" pregunto Twilight

Spike parpadeo otra vez, muy rápido. El se tallo los ojos.

"Um... Bueno, el se junta con esa rara Pegaso a veces pero ellos no parecen ser-"

"Con eso esta bien para mi!" dijo Twilight mientras galopeaba por el buen Doctor. Spike miro hacia ella, y se encontró mirando hacia el Sol. El dio un gran suspiro.

"Y aquí es cuando yo pensé que este seria un lindo día" el murmuro, y corrió hacia su guardián.

Doctor Whooves estaba disfrutando su día libre, trotando a través del mercado y viendo a través de los varios estantes. Además de sus numerosas escapadas que un crudo Pony podría llamar "Hacer del tiempo su yegua" (El compro al tiempo una cena y flores primero) el aun encontraba felicidad en las cosas simples de la vida. Como el olor de las deliciosas manzanas, el precio de ellas era de lo que hablaba con Applebloom.

"Te lo digo cariño, yo simplemente no puedo gastar mas de dos bits por manzana" dijo el Doctor

La pequeña potra lo corrigió "Y yo no puedo tomar nada menos que cuatro bits por manzana, señor!"

"Bien, lo mas alto que te puedo dar son dos punto seis... Pero olvide mi escala en casa" dijo el Doctor

"Tu lo estas haciendo esto difícil por como pasaron las cosas el año pasado, verdad? pregunto Applebloom firmemente.

"Hm? Que ultima vez?" pregunto el Doctor.

"En Junio por supuesto! El año pasado!" dijo Applebloom. "Ademas, que paso con tu voz?"

"Oh, bien, yo... Tenia gripe en ese entonces" dijo el Doctor, respirando de repente. "Una muy... Mala..." el respiro profundamente y sus pupilas se dilataron un poco.

"Hola Doctor~" una voz sin aliento dijo cerca de su oreja. El Doctor movió sus ojos para ver a una sonrojada, y jadeante Twilight Sparkle

"Twilight Sparkle, verdad?" pregunto con una sonrisa. Ella estaba tan cerca, al punto de que el podía sentir su cálido aliento por todo su cuello.

"Hola Twilight... Hola Twilight!" llamo Applebloom.

"Hm? Oh! Hola Applebloom" dijo rápidamente Twilight. "Doctor, yo tengo un problema que necesito resolver con usted"

"Ah... Que tipo de problema?" pregunto el Doctor, a pesar de que el se estaba dando una muy buena idea de que tipo de problema era.

"Es del tipo de problema que necesitamos resolver en privado" dijo Twilight. "O tal vez en publico"

"Ahhh... Si, bueno, la parte publica podría ser un poco problemática" dijo el Doctor rápidamente. El lentamente empezó a retroceder, y Twilight lo siguió. Applebloom los miro entre los dos, confundida y enojada.

"Hey! Estoy intentando venderle manzanas!"

"Este problema es mucho mas importante que manzanas" Twilight dijo rápidamente

"Que puede ser mas importante que manzanas?" gruño Applebloom

Twilight miro a una dirección cualquiera. "Mira! Cutie Marks gratis!"

"DONDE?" grito Applebloom

"Woah!" el Doctor grito al ser levantado por una fuerza telekinetica. Floto en frente de Twilight mientras ella corría fuera del mercado. El le dio una nerviosa sonrisa al ver cuanto ella babeaba por el.

"Ah, ahora espera un minuto Twilight Sparkle, estoy muy seguro de que aquí a habido alguna falta de comunicación-"

"Eres soltero? Ella demando.

"Uh... Que?" pregunto el Doctor.

"Soltero! Estas apegado? Estas montando a algún Pony?" ella demando. El Doctor tosió.

"Bueno, Um, no, no al presente-"

Twilight lo dejo caer y se dio la vuelta. "Bueno, entonces..."

El Doctor se cubrió su nariz "Ahhh... Um... Bueno, la cosa es-"

"Por los redondos flancos de Celestia MONTAME DE UNA VEZ!" rugió Twilight

La salvación vino en la forma de unas llamaradas, que se dispararon entre ellos. Deshaciendo el llamativo olor de Twilight lo suficiente para que el Doctor recuperara sus sentidos. El retrocedió cuando Spike tacleo a Twilight y rápidamente la amarro con una cuerda.

"HEY! HEY! DEJAME IR! DEJA-MMPH!" Spike puso una manzana en la boca de Twilight, y la mirada que ella le dio a el era cada letra de la balada de poder de los Death Riders' "Charge Into Blood Spikes That Are Also on Fire" (Ahora disponible en tiendas)

"Bien pensado, pero no resuelve el problema de su atractividad" dijo el Doctor. "Lo hace peor, en realidad"

"Cuidado, ella es técnicamente mi mamá" gruño Spike. El Doctor levanto sus cejas.

"Entonces... Ella es de mente abierta?"

"No como ESO!" Spike dijo seriamente. El se dirigió al Doctor "Tu sabes que esta mal con ella?"

"Bueno, puedo decir con razonable certeza que ella solo esta en celo" dijo el Doctor. "Solo una suposición, como pienses"

"Celo?" pregunto Spike, confundido.

"Ya sabes... Cuando ella entra en calor? Cuando quiere que un semental ponga su pan en su horno?" el Doctor explico con una nerviosa sonrisa.

"... Que tiene que ver esto con cocinar?" pregunto Spike, confundido. El Doctor suspiro, y con su pezuña le dijo a Spike que se acercara. El se puso a su nivel y le susurro rápidamente al oído de Spike. Los ojos del dragón morado se pusieron muy grandes.

"Oh... OH! Oh... Oh ew" dijo con horror. "Eso significa que mientras ella me miraba dormir ella... Ew!"

"Estoy curioso de saber por que reaccionaste tan fuerte ante mi temprana implicación de que si ella lo había hecho con un dragón" dijo el Doctor.

"No era por eso, pero ahora es peor!" Spike gruño y froto sus sienes. "Genial, solo genial... Que vamos a hacer?"

"Bueno" el Doctor dijo cuidadosamente "No soy adverso a... Ya sabes, ayudarla"

"Entonces por que tan negativo antes, Huh?" gruño Spike.

"Quieres verme ayudándola en publico?" dijo el Doctor directamente. Spike gruño.

"Buen punto..."

"Que hizo ella con sus celos anteriores?" pregunto el Doctor. Spike froto su barbilla.

"Bueno, no estoy muy seguro... Ella nunca había actuado así antes"

"Aguarda un segundo" dijo el Doctor "Iré a conseguir alguna información" El salió galopando rápido, dejando a Spike viendo como se alejaba.

"Hey! Espera, cuando regresaras?"

"Hola! Volví!"

"HUH?" Spike giro y vio sobre su hombro. Ahí estaba el Doctor otra vez, justo detrás de el. El semental color nuez respiro.

"Ugh... Perdón, tuve que ir a tomar un resfriado que realmente fue fascinante. Además de que visitar a cierta potra acerca de unas manzanas. Como sea! Decías...?"

"... No voy ni siquiera a preguntar" Spike suspiro. "Ok. Como es que ella nunca había actuado así antes?"

"Bueno, por lo que se de ella... Ahora" el semental asintió, confirmando su punto "Ella gasta la mayoría de su tiempo en la Biblioteca, estudiando, entrenando, escribiendo?"

"Si" dijo Spike.

"Muchos sementales alrededor?"

"Oh... Oh! Ya lo entiendo" dijo Spike. "Este es su primer celo en Ponyville, y por que hay muchos sementales alrededor..." sus ojos crecieron. "Uh oh"

"Uh oh, ciertamente" dijo el Doctor asintiendo.

"Entonces, que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Spike otra vez.

"Francamente, no estoy seguro" dijo el Doctor con una firme preocupación "Me refiero, he estado alrededor, pero mi aviso no lleva el mismo peso... Sabes, no puedo evitar pensar que estamos olvidando algo"

"Y que podemos estar olvidando?" pregunto Spike. Una manzana lo golpeo en la cabeza, gracias a la fuerza telekinetica. Cuerdas volaron alrededor del Doctor y lo amarraron, enviándolo al suelo.

"Oof!" ambos machos dijeron. Voltearon hacia arriba para ver a Twilight parada, libre, con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Ah. Si. Unicornio Mágico, totalmente olvidado" dijo el Doctor sabiamente. "No olvidarlo la próxima vez!"

"Si es que hay una próxima vez!"

* * *

Un vestido no se convierte en un desastre todo de una vez. Como una rana en una tetera, la temperatura debe elevarse lenta y dolorosamente para que hierva hasta la muerte, y debe envolver fracaso en múltiples puntos de diseño, corte y cosedura. Rarity, por otra parte, podía ver desastres viniendo y la frustración solo puede venir del hecho de que ella era el desastre.

No, lo que era realmente frustrante era que un vestido era neciamente elusivo. Sonaba raro pero muchos vestidos, a pesar de cuanto esfuerzo ponga en ellos, mantenían su verdadera forma oculta. Una tela que no cooperaba, una costura que no quedaba en su lugar, una gema que neciamente se oponía a su lugar ideal...

"Hrmph" ella gruño, y bajo sus implementos. Se acerco a su mesa de trabajo, descansado su barbilla en sus pezuñas para mirar el disparate de telas y gemas que estaban esparcidas por toda la mesa de madera.

"No eres necio?" dijo, casi acusatoriamente a la tela. No respondió, no es que ella esperara que lo hiciera. La revelación Divina no era una de sus muchos talentos.

Ella deslizo sus pezuñas de la mesa y camino hacia la tetera que mantenía en su cocina y la puso a hervir. Ella lo observo, meditando sobre los sonidos que hacia. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Y fallando eso, ahí estaba siempre el te.

La campana de la puerta sonó, y Rarity reacciono.

"Un cliente!" dijo. Arreglo su melena, y camino al frente de su tienda. Ella puso su mejor sonrisa.

"Bienvenido a Carousel Boutique, como puedo... Oh! Hola Big Mac" Rarity saludo al enorme semental.

"Hola Señorita Rarity" Big Mac respondió con una sonrisa. Rarity la regreso. Los dos Ponies se quedaron parados así por un rato, ninguno de los dos diciendo nada, solo sonriendo.

"... Puedo ayudarte?" Rarity pregunto al fin.

"Eeyup" dijo Big Mac. El alcanzo su bolsa y saco a una triste y rota muñeca gris.

"Oh! Esa es la vieja muñeca de Twilight" dijo Rarity. "Te gustaría que la arregle por ti?"

Big Mac asintió. "Eeyup"

"Bueno, ciertamente, no tomara mas que un momento" Rarity dijo con una sonrisa cálida... Una sonrisa que se puso mas cálida cuando ella vio a Big Mac.

'Mmm... Sabes, yo nunca note que tan fuerte realmente es... Y sus hombros son enormes, que... Escandaloso' sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y se mordió el labio inferior. Ella levanto su pezuña en su boca.

Mmm puedo olerlo desde aquí... Yo podría comérmelo...

"Señorita Rarity?" pregunto Big Mac.

Rarity parpadeo. Ella vio un par de grandes ojos viendo hacia ella y sintió el aliento de Big Mac sobre su cara.

"Ahem!" tosió, volteando con un profundo rubor. "Perdón, pensé que había visto un... Tronco en tu ojo! Pero parece que no hay nada, Ahora vuelvo!" corrió hacia la habitación de atrás con la muñeca y azoto la puerta detrás de ella.

Big Mac parpadeo y miro donde estaba ella. Respiro el aire... Y se ruborizo.

"Nope, Nope" dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Rarity presiono su espalda contra la puerta, respirando profundamente para que llegara aire a sus pulmones y poderse calmar.

"Oh no... Oh no... Como... Como puede ser? Es muy temprano, es muy temprano!" ella lamento "Oh noooo... Esto es la Peor... Cosa... Posible!" Ella llamo a su diván y callo en el, poniendo una pezuña en su frente.

"Soy muy fértil... Y el es tan... Mmm... Viril" Rarity rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. "Nononono! No! El es muy lindo, Rarity, pero no puedes ir y tener tu asunto con Big Mac! Eso seria inapropiado..."

Su cuerno brillo y lentamente la perilla empezó a girar. Rarity miro a su cuerno, y su brillo ceso.

"Además, tener potros a mi edad arruinaría absolutamente mi figura..." ella bufo "... Pero me haría mas madura, refinada, me daría un toque maternal... Hay muchas cosas que podría hacer con eso-NO!" sacudió su cabeza furiosamente otra vez "Nononono!"

Rarity corrió a su maquina de coser, selecciono la tela indicada, se puso sus lentes y de puso a planear el trabajo de reparo.

"Bien... Termina el trabajo, dáselo a el, y entonces tomar una buena sesión en el Spa" decidió.

Activo la maquina de coser... Y miro como la aguja hacia hoyos a través de la tela. Ella se mordió su labio inferior.

"... Ok, una larga sesión en el Spa" murmuro.

* * *

La Biblioteca de Twilight es usualmente escena de tranquilidad y paz. Pero, si algunos Ponies estuvieran escuchando a través de la puerta en este momento, sin duda escucharían la revolución que esta pasando adentro.

Cierto, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas siempre eran objetivo de rumores, historias, y cosas sin sentido-Eso venia en el territorio de ser las salvadoras de toda la especie Pony. Pero esto podría representar algo muy diferente a la usual creencia de ciencia loca y horrores mas lejos de las estrellas.

"Gah... Doctor! Doctor, no se cuanto voy a poder soportar esto! Dijo Spike. El estaba siendo golpeado por una escoba. "OW!"

El Doctor, por su parte, estaba leyendo a través de varios volúmenes de Psicología Equina femenina y sexualidad, magia, y los Elementos de la Harmonía al mismo tiempo. En la mesa en medio de todos los libros estaba un objeto parecido a una pluma de color plateado y azul.

"Un momento Spike, no voy ni siquiera a través de la primera mitad. Sabias que fue Greensage el Puro quien escribió los Sutras Pony? Huh! Ahora se a quien voy a ir visitar en mi próximo viaje..."

"DOCTOR!" Spike grito cuando fue arrojado a un librero vía fuerza telekinetica. El Doctor volteo a ver justo a tiempo para que una cosa púrpura lo tacleara.

"OOF!" Ellos se deslizaron por el pulido, bien conservado piso de madera hasta una mesa, la yegua alocada encima de el.

"Ah... Twilight, realmente, este no es el mejor-"

"Cual es el problema AHORA?" ella demando. "Soy ardiente y suplicante y eh salvado el mundo varias veces! Que podría ser POSIBLEMENTE inatractivo de mi?"

"Er, bueno... Nosotros no nos conocemos muy bien personalmente" dijo el Doctor delicadamente, gracias a su resfriado. Sin el las feromonas lo pondrían tan alocado como ella esta.

"Entonces estas siendo educado?" pregunto Twilight, en un mero tono lucido. El Doctor sonrió y asintió rápidamente.

"Si!"

"No me importa!" rugió Twilight, y ella lo beso profundamente. El Doctor agito sus piernas delanteras frenéticamente, y con un rápido giro fue capaz de ponerla abajo.

"Ooh... Tomando el cargo?" ella prácticamente susurro

"No exactamente-OH MIRA UNA GRAN COSA BRILLANTE!" grito el Doctor, apuntado arriba de ella.

"Huh?" pregunto Twilight, mirando hacia arriba. El Doctor corrió a través de la habitación y frenéticamente busco a través de los libros. El sonrió en señal de triunfo al levantar su herramienta plateada con azul, y volteo justo a tiempo para poder ver a Twilight avanzando lentamente hacia el.

"Ahora, mira Twilight Sparkle. Estoy seriamente tratando de ayudarte..." Después de todo, el no cree que Spike apreciaría que el... Er... 'Ayudara' a su figura materna aquí en la Biblioteca. Además, este celo es inquietante en su intensidad.

"Me puedes ayudar en una mejor manera justo ahora" Twilight susurro.

"Si me pudieras dar solo un momento..." el Doctor intento otra vez. Twilight empezó a correr hacia el para taclearlo otra vez. El Doctor suspiro.

"Oh sangriento..." el apunto el dispositivo pluma hacia ella, y brillo y vibro, justo al mismo tiempo, ambos de manera sonora. Twilight tomo aire y colapso, sus piernas temblaban mientras ella dejaba salir muchos gemidos y gritos.

Spike, confundido, se paro junto al Doctor. Miro a Twilight revolotear en el suelo y luego volteo a ver al Doctor.

"Que le hiciste?"

"Reinicie mi Sonic Screwdriver para... Er... Inducir ciertas reacciones en ella que deberían reducir los efectos de su celo, al menos por ahora" dijo el Doctor. Mientras Twilight gemía, Spike le dio una mirada mortal al semental color nuez.

"Tu... La sonicaste?"

"... Si"

"Sonicame otra vez! Sonicame otra vez!" Twilight grito delirantemente. El Doctor puso su pezuña en su cara.

"Spike, amárrala otra vez, aun tengo mucho que leer..."

"Por que yo no leo y tu la amarras?"

"Quieres que la sonice otra vez, entonces?"

"Iré a conseguir mas cuerda" gruño el dragón.

* * *

 **El creador de este fic es Andrew J. talon,todos los derechos son suyos**

 **La traducion fue hecha por GhostShadow6661**  
 **Mi fin no es robar la traduccion de GhostShadow6661,si no que como ya paso un buen tiempo desde que salio el fic (2012), quiero que los que todavia no conocen el fic y lo puedan leer,y creanme es increible el fic ;)**

 **Aristi fuera...**


	2. Chapter 2

En lo alto de Ponyville, acostada en una nube como siempre, Rainbow Dash roncaba en medio de su profundo sueño. Por su gentil respiración, no había señal de algún problema en su pacifico alrededor.

"Mmmm..." contrario a eso. Parecía que ella estaba teniendo un excelente sueño. Ella se retorcía y movía, hasta quedar en su estomago y poniendo sus caderas en alto. "Yeahhh... Ahhh... Mmmm!"

En otra nube, el apropiadamente llamado Dumb Bell (Campana Tonta), el confusamente llamado Score (Puntaje), y el apropiadamente llamado Hoops (Así se le llama a tirar y encestar en el Baloncesto en EUA) la observaban con algo de interés. Siendo bravucones de Rainbow Dash en la Escuela de Vuelo, después de la Competencia de Vuelo Juvenil se convirtieron en algo peor:

Admiradores.

"Hey chico, que pasa con ella?" Pregunto Hoops a su compañero.

"Ni idea" dijo Dumb Bell "Pero es lindo de ver, no?"

"Si... Es... Como es que lo llamas... Alusivo?"

"Creo que es alternativo" aclaro Numb Bell

"Ah, cierto" dijo Hoops.

Score, como si quisiera, empezó a reír. Hoops y Numb Bell no les importo-Su gran amigo solo era un poco de eso.

Sus tontos murmuros fueron cortados por los gritos de Rainbow Dash mientras se movía y movía por todos su nube.

"Si... Si... YEE HAA! MONTAME BRONY!" grito en felicidad. Los tres pegasos machos se miraron entre si confundidos, para después bajar de su nube y volar hacia ella.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash!" llamo Hoops.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Dumb Bell.

Rainbow Dash gruño, y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Miro a los tres pegasos, se lamió sus labios y les dio una mirada seductora que les provoco un rubor a los tres sementales.

Después de un momento de pensar en lo que hizo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y se cubrió su nariz.

"Oh, no. No. NO! Ni siquiera para los Wonderbolts!" grito.

"Que pasa?" pregunto Dumb Bell.

"N-N-Nada! Solo... Estoy infectada con el... El Virus-T!" grito.

"Duhduhduh" añadió Dumb Bell. Ante la curiosa mirada de sus compañeros, se apeno.

"Es serio? Podemos ayudarte?" pregunto Hoops. Rainbow Dash se asusto.

"No! Ew, estas bromeando? NO! No por todo el... Digo... N-No, estoy bien" dijo Rainbow Dash rápidamente y de manera nerviosa.

"Hay algún Pony que podamos traer para ayudarte?" pregunto Dumb Bell genuinamente consternado.

Los ojos de Rainbow Dash se entrecerraron, y Hoops casi se cae de la nube cuando las alas de Rainbow se estiraron de repente mientras pensaba.

"Mmmm... Encuéntrenme algunos Guardias Reales... Ooh... O tal vez Soarin de los Wonderbolts... Tal vez Soarin y Spitfire juntossssss..." ella se detuvo abruptamente ante las miradas. Sacudió su cabeza liberándose de los distractivos pensamientos y tosió violentamente.

"N-No! No! Estoy bien! Estoy bien! Yo solo necesito... Necesito..."

"Que?" pregunto Dumb Bell, moviéndose hacia adelante lo suficiente para que su esencia se notara. Rainbow Dash noto esto y sus ojos crecieron cómicamente en terror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito, prácticamente tirando al Pegaso cafe obscuro de la nube. Ella escapo, dejando un has de arco iris mientras gritaba directamente a su casa.

Los tres pegasos se volvieron a ver entre ellos.

"... Maldición, esa yegua esta loca" opino Score.

"Yo creo que ella solo esta teniendo un terrible día" dijo Hoops. "Hey! Por que no vemos si podemos hacer algo para animarla?"

"Como? Traerle a los Guardias Reales y a los Wonderbolts? Pregunto Dumb Bell sarcásticamente.

"Si!" dijo Hoops.

"Oh" dijo Dumb Bell, asintiendo. "Pensé que seria algo estúpido e imposible"

El santuario de nubes de Rainbow Dash fue rápidamente transformado de un pacifico, pintoresco castillo en un fuerte del terror. Negras nubes de tormenta fueron posicionadas en cada entrada y ventana, picos de hielo se pusieron de manera amenazadora, y la cascada de arco iris fue bloqueada... Eso pudo haber sido bueno para Ponies que su vuelo era dudoso.

Rainbow Dash, satisfecha que su hogar era a prueba de invasiones, tomo la parte mas importante de todo el proyecto.

Se dio una ducha helada bajo una nube de lluvia. Estaba temblando, pero no precisamente de frío.

"Ewwww... P-P-Potros con esos chicos?" tembló. "Asq-Asqueroso!"

Ahora, hacer potros con uno de esos fuertes Guardias Reales, uno del tipo fuerte y callado... O tal vez Soarin, el era el boleto... Y Spitfire... Bueno, no podrían hacer potros pero aun se podían hacer muchas cosas-

"CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE!" grito Rainbow Dash, cubriendo sus orejas pensando alejar sus pensamientos. Ella gruño. "Estúpidas hormonas..."

* * *

"Vaya situación, si hubiera sabido que tomaría tanto tiempo solo para encontrar los libros apropiados, hubiera conseguido las copias originales" gruño el doctor mientras leía un libro antiguo titulado Los Elementos de la Armonía: Mitos y Leyendas. Cerca de el, Twilight Sparkle estaba amarrada y amordazada, Spike sentado encima de ella con una expresión exhausta en su cara.

"Pffft... Regresar a donde?" Spike pregunto cansado.

"De regreso... A la Biblioteca, por supuesto!" dijo rápidamente el Doctor. Spike lo observo, y el Pony castaño tosió.

"Cierto... Ok... Creo que tengo lo que necesitamos" Toco el libro "Este pasaje indica que los Elementos de la Harmonía están basados en las mas primitivas y primordiales fuerzas de la vida, mientras que están enfocadas en las virtudes que definen el bien"

"... Entonces... Magia es la puerta, las virtudes son la llave?" pregunto Spike.

"Bueno... Algo así... Eso no es actualmente nada como eso a menos que tengas las llave que es la puerta y una puerta que es la llave, pero lo dudo-Vamos a irnos con eso" dijo el Doctor, viendo que humo empezaba a salir de las fosas nasales del iracundo dragón. "El punto es, magia es una fuerza de la vida... Y que es lo que la vida quiere hacer mas que nada?"

"... Reproducirse!" dijo Spike, azotando un puño en su palma. "Por supuesto! Y por que Twilight es la portadora del Elemento de la Magia-"

"Su celo es amplificado por su virtud. Ahí hay ironía para ti" dijo el Doctor con cejas levantadas.

"... Espera. Que significa esto para las otras?" pregunto Spike.

"Las otras? Oh! Cierto! Las otras!" dijo el Doctor. Los ojos del Pony castaño crecieron, y puso sus pezuñas en sus sienes.

"LAS OTRAS? LAS OTRAS! QUIERS DECIR LAS OTRAS QUIENES SON LAS PONIES MENTALMENTE MAS INESTABLES ALTEDEDOR?" grito.

Spike pensó por un momento... Y sus ojos crecieron tanto como los del Doctor. Su reacción fue muy distinta a la del Doctor por supuesto.

"... Mierda"

* * *

"Bienvenido a Sugarcube Corner! Soy Pinkie Pie, como puedo ayudarte?" pregunto Pinkie Pie felizmente.

Braeburn, visitando a sus primos, parpadeo rápidamente a la extraña Pony rosada que conocía de Appleloosa. Mas específicamente por iniciar la guerra entre los Ponies y los Búfalos en Appleloosa con su baile y canto.

"Ah... Perdón madame?"

"Oh, estas perdonado!" dijo Pinkie Pie felizmente. Ella se recargo en la vitrina en su estomago, la temperatura de su sonrisa cambio de "flirtosa" a "seductora" y muy, muy a "tómame ahora, guapo"

Como estaban esas temperaturas esta lejos de la explicación del autor pero teniendo en cuenta que es Pinkie Pie el esta seguro de que el será perdonado.

... Muchas gracias?" dijo Braeburn.

"Entonces! Que te puedo ofrecer?" pregunto Pinkie Pie. "Tal vez... Un lindo, pegajoso, delicioso pie de crema?" corrió su lengua por sus dientes y después la mordió entre sus mandíbulas. Braeburn se acomodo su collar, sintiendo muy caliente de repente.

"Ahhh... Bueno... Eso suena muy apetecible, señorita..."

"La casa lo debe invitar, dado que mala fui durante todo el incidente de Appleloosa" dijo Pinkie Pie, presionando su cuerpo una vez mas en la vitrina. Para Braeburn era casi imposible no notar cuan alzadas estaban las caderas de la Pony rosada... Si lo invitara...

Braeburn sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, aclarándola de cualquier pensamiento inadecuado, después le dio a la Pony rosada una sonrisa.

"Oh, no piense nada de eso señorita! Por que? Sin esa guerra de pie, la paz no hubiera sido posible. Solo fue, ya sabe, una gran liberación de la presión"

"Si... Una linda, gran, empujante liberación" ronroneo Pinkie Pie.

"... Ah, señorita, yo no recuerdo ningún empuje-"

"MONTAME COMO UNA LINEA DE MALVAVISCOS!"

"POR LAS TIERRAS DE GOSHEN!"

* * *

El Sol estaba en la posición de media mañana, y Applejack había trabajado un buen y saludable sudor de una mañana de trabajo. Sonrió a los vagones de manzanas empacadas y listas para guardarse en la sombra del gran granero de la familia Apple.

"Haa..." sonrió felizmente. Miro a las pilas de manzanas en los vagones, respirando fuerte.

"Nada mal para una mañana de trabajo!" dijo la Pony naranja.

"Nada mal para un fin de semana de trabajo!" replico una antigua, familiar voz. Applejack miro a Granny Smith quien se acercaba a ella con su andadera "Cielos, Applejack! Le cortaste el mérito a la cosecha! Que te esta pasando?"

"Bueno... No lo se exactamente" admitió Applejack. "Es un extraño sentimiento, como cuando estoy alrededor..."

"Alrededor...?" pregunto Granny Smith. Applejack se ruborizo.

"Alrededor de los días en que salto en el lago" confeso. Granny Smith parpadeo, y entonces asintió.

"Ahhh... Recuerdo esos días de mi juventud. Cuando podía trabajar y trabajar y trabajar como una de esas nuevas maquinas, mis torneados flancos brillando bajo el sol-"

"Ah, Granny" Applejack intento, pero Granny continuo.

"Silencio niña, estoy intentando contarte mi historia! Como sea, donde estaba?"

"Uhhh..." Applejack intento, pero Granny le gano otra vez.

"Ah si! Mis brillantes flancos atraían a muchos potros y sementales para ver. Multitudes de ellos encima de mi y jadeando" dijo Granny orgullosa. "Cada uno de ellos era duro para el trabajo! Por que? Si no lo hubieran sido no los hubiera montado por tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo hasta la noche, y algunos de ellos-"

"Oh! Mira! Manzanas! Manzanas que necesitan cosecharse! Seria mejor que atendiera eso Granny!" dijo Applejack, alejándose. Granny continúo su historia, sin notar la ausencia de su nieta.

"De hecho monte a los Dickens!... Heh! Algunos de ellos no podían caminar después, pero tampoco yo por eso..."

"Phew" Applejack suspiro, quitandose el sudor de sus cejas. Por mucho que quiera a su querida abuela, había muchas cosas que no quería escuchar de ella.

Descubriendo que Granny Smith poso para Playcolt había sido algo de lo que no quería pensar, considerando las cosas. Además Applejack supuso que ayudaría a construir una inmunidad para esas cosas.

Hubo de repente un gran, cálida sensación dentro de ella, y ella tembló.

"Ok... Concéntrate en el problema recurrente" gruño, recargándose contra un árbol. "No hay problema... Solo necesito concentrarme. No hay ningún otro semental en una buena distancia, así que puedo mantenerme enfocada... Enfocada..." ella asintió para si misma.

"Enfocada..."

A través de los campos, un ahora desnudo Braeburn apareció en la vista, corriendo como si Nightmare Moon estuviera detrás de el. El derrapo y se detuvo en frente de una confundida Applejack y tomo sus hombros.

"Prima! Tienes que ayudarme!"

"Huh? Para que? Que pasa?" pregunto Applejack.

* * *

"Bueno... Esa rosada amiga tuya se volvió totalmente... Bueno... Por favor tienes que ayudarme!" grito Braeburn desesperadamente, sacudiendo a Applejack y mirando profundamente en sus ojos. Applejack se ruborizo profundamente, y lo empujo.

"No soy ese tipo de Prima!" dijo ella enojada!.

"Ni yo lo soy! Pero ella esta cerca y yo-"

"Oh Braeeeeburrrrnnn~" llamo una seductora, y algo familiar voz. Braeburn tembló.

"Tu nunca me viste!" el susurro. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo la mas rápido que pudo. Unos momentos después, Pinkie Pie apareció a la vista, saltando como siempre lo hacia.

"Eh Applejack... A donde fue Braeburn?" pregunto, sacudiendo sus párpados. Applejack parpadeo, y después lentamente apunto hacia la derecha. Pinkie Pie volteo.

"Gracias!" ella volvió a saltar, y pronto se desvaneció. Applejack miro por donde se fue por unos momentos, para después sacudir su cabeza.

Tal vez Twilight sepa algo de todo esto" murmuro. "No lo puedo entender del todo..."

Decidió ver si la maga Unicornio sabía algo de todo esto... Pero antes necesitaba un par de tapones para la nariz.

Hasta alcanzar a Granny Smith...

"... Entonces el de en medio dijo 'supongo que nunca habías visto uno como este!' y yo le dije 'Eh, tal vez una o dos veces..."

"Creo que estará bien" murmuro Applejack, sintiéndose muy rara.

Big Macintosh esperaba pacientemente en sala de espera de la Boutique de Rarity, hojeando entre algunas de las revistas que había ahí para los que esperaban sus entregas. Cuando no estaba muy intricado en la moda siendo un semental campirano, Big Macintosh apreciaría verse lo mejor posible para los eventos formales. Ciertamente necesitaría un traje Tuxedo para... Para...

Whirkawhirkawhirkawhirka...

Una curiosa cosa estaba pasando a la cima de la puerta de la cual se desvaneció la propietaria del establecimiento: Estaba siendo cortada por un serrucho, que, debido a su brillo, estaba siendo guiado por la telequinesis de un Unicornio.

"Señorita Rarity?" llamo Big Macintosh.

Whirk-

"Ah, si, soy yo!" dijo Rarity. Perdón, um... Las circunstancias dictan que debo permanecer tras las puertas... Creo que puedes oler por que?"

Big Mac tosió. "Ah... Eeyup, si puedo señorita, pero creo que esta todo bien para que salga ahora"

"Que? Salir? En... En mi condición?" dijo Rarity.

"Eh tomado mis precauciones, Señorita" aseguro Big Mac. "Creo que si concluimos nuestros negocios rápido, estará mas que segura"

"Ah... En toda honestidad, Big Macintosh, no es mi seguridad de lo que estoy consternado" dijo Rarity con una voz temblorosa. Big Mac sacudió su cabeza.

"Bueno es mejor que tener que ver un agujero en su puerta, señorita" dijo el gran semental rojo. Hubo un silencio por un momento, después el serrucho fue sacado. El seguro se retiro, y la puerta muy, muy lentamente se abrió.

Rarity saco su cabeza cuidadosamente de detrás de la puerta, y Big Mac recordó a su hermana mas joven. Sus ojos de conectaron con los de el... Y sonrió encantada.

"Oh! Que listo! Exclamo. "Tapones para la nariz! Por que no pensé en eso?"

"Usted tenia otras cosas en su mente, señorita, yo no hice nada" Big Mac dijo modestamente, un poco nasal. El apunto a otros tapones con su protegida nariz, y Rarity la recogió con su telequinesis para ponerlos en su propia nariz"

Ahh... Ahí esta" Rarity suspiro por su boca "Si... Creo que puedo controlarme lo necesario" se dio la media vuelta y los ojos de Big Mac se sellaron en sus flancos como misiles mágicos guiados por calor. Ciertamente Big Mac había apreciado la fina forma de Rarity antes, pero en esta ocasión era un poco más...

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, cerro sus ojos, y contó hasta diez.

"Justo en... Oh cielos, parece que lo deje fuera de su lugar" llamo Rarity. "Podrías ser tan amable y ayudarme, Big Macintosh?~?"

Había algo en su voz que estimulaba... Bien, las extremidades bajas de su persona, pero hizo sus precauciones cuando su mente tuvo una cosa o dos que decir al respecto.

"No estoy seguro si esa es una buena idea" dijo Big Mac.

"Tonterías! Creo que ambos somos Ponies suficientemente maduros y responsables para... Resistir nuestros deseos naturales para completar nuestros negocios" Rarity respondió. Big Mac enterró sus preocupaciones por el momento, a pesar de ese viejo instinto que le decía que eso no era lo que parecía.

Solo consigue a Smartypants y sal. Mantén tu mente en el objetivo, como decía Sargento, pensó Big Mac para si mismo. Entro a la habitación de atrás y escaneo el área con precisión militar.

Demasiadas cosas e implementos femeninos lo rodeaban, y Rarity no estaba a la vista. Vio unas escaleras hacia arriba con unos cuantos pedazos de tela.

"Señorita Rarity?" se arriesgo al llamar mientras se metía por la puerta. No se cerro de repente detrás de el, lo que Big Mac tomo como buena señal.

"Oh rayos!" Rarity dijo desde arriba "Ahora recuerdo! La tome arriba para repararla en mi habitación! No quiero tomar ningún oportunidad, entiendes? Podrías venir y ayudarme?"

Big Mac lucho para bajar su sonrojo. "Ah, señorita, no estoy seguro de que eso seria apropiado-"

"La velocidad es de la esencia, verdad?" presiono Rarity. "Ambos somos Ponies maduros, capaces de saber lo que queremos exactamente."

El inusual énfasis en sus palabras se agregaron a las preocupaciones en la mente de Big Mac, pero lo hizo a un lado. Ella estaba en lo cierto, y el estaba confiado de que su habilidad para pelear si llega a hacer algo.

Ascendió los peldaños cuidadosamente, evitando la tela. Llego a la parte alta de su casa, y vio una puerta de la que creía ser su habitación, completamente abierta. Big Mac entrecerró sus ojos.

Puso pecho a tierra (no lo mas fácil de hacer si eres un semental pero es posible) por la puerta y espió a Smartypants cubierta por una cobija en el centro de la habitación. Rarity estaba buscando frenéticamente entre unos cofres de materiales apenas a la vista, sus redondas caderas moviendo arriba y abajo mientras buscaba. Big Mac mantuvo su concentración en Smartypants y de la manera mas silenciosa que pudo, camino hacia la muñeca y la tomo.

La puerta se cerro de golpe detrás de el y tembló ante el sonido del seguro. Rarity se dio la vuelta, sin sus tapones y una gran, seductora sonrisa en su cara.

"Bienvenida a mi casa~" ronroneo avanzando hacia el.

"Dijo la araña a la mosca" completo Big Mac, entrecerrando sus ojos. Retrocedió mientras que la yegua alocada de lujuria avanzaba.

"Vamos Big Mac... Como dije antes, los dos somos Ponies maduros y responsables. Sabemos lo que queremos~" Ella se puso en su espacio personal, presionando su boca con la de el. "Hay algo mal en entenderlo?"

"Cuando hizo sus intenciones claras, señorita, antes de poner esta trampa para mi, no quería hacer nada" dijo Big Mac calmadamente, incluso cuando sudor empezó a salir de su frente.

"Oh, esa sola fui yo estando un poco asustada de lo que sentía" dijo Rarity, acariciando su nariz. "Ahora estoy completamente segura de lo que quiero"

"Con todo respeto, señorita, este no es un comportamiento natural de usted y estoy seguro de que lamentara esto después" dijo Big Mac calmadamente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "Y no quiero lastimarla"

"Entonces... Vas a hacer esto difícil?" pregunto Rarity, casi herida. Big Mac entrecerró sus ojos y exhalo lo mejor que pudo, debido a sus tapones, amenazadoramente.

"Yo nunca me doy por vencido tan fácilmente por nada, Señorita Rarity"

"Bien" ronroneo Rarity "Ni yo lo hago! Esa es una razón de la que estoy segura de lo que hago!" río mientras que listones, tijeras, agujas, metros de tela y cuerdas se levantaron alrededor de ella. "Y hay algún mérito en una victoria fácil?"

"Yo no esperaba que lo hubiera" respondió Big Mac, listo para la lucha.

"Entonces este será tu ultimo campo de batalla... Del amor! Grito Rarity.

Sabia que este seria un mal día para salir de la cama, pensó Big Mac.

* * *

Afuera de Carousel Boutique, el Doctor, Spike y una amarrada y amordazada Twilight en una carreta se detuvieron de repente al escuchar los sonidos de un combate intenso que se podía escuchar en lo alto de la tienda.

"Oh Cielos!" grito Spike, alzando sus garras hacia sus mejillas. "Rarity! Tenemos que entrar y tratar de salvarla-!"

Una de las ventanas fue atravesada por una cosa muy grande y color roja en forma de Big Mac. Dadas las posibilidades, el Doctor se fue con la teoría de que ese misterioso proyectil era de hecho Big Macintosh.

"Big Macintosh? Estas bien?"

"Nnnope" gruño Big Macintosh, mientras lentamente se levantaba en sus pezuñas. Estaba rasguñado, cortado, golpeado e incluso con algunas quemaduras de cuerda... Pero tenia una gran y feroz sonrisa en su cara.

"Que esta pasando?" demando Spike. "Donde esta Rarity?"

"Adentro" dijo Big Mac. "Estoy alejandola lo mejor que puedo"

"Necesitas ayuda?" pregunto Spike. "Are lo que sea por ayudarla!"

"No, no... Esta es una cosa que solo yo puedo hacer" dijo Big Mac.

"Si! Solo míralo! El puede entrar en lo profundo del peligro para ayudarla!" observo el Doctor.

"Puedo manejar el peligro!" protesto Spike. Big Mac puso una pesada pezuña en su hombro.

"Me temo que esto es muy peligroso" dijo Big Mac.

"Pero solo hay una como ella! Quiero enfrentar el peligro!"

"No, es muy peligroso!" dijo el Doctor, separando a Spike.

"No te preocupes. La mantendré alejada de lastimar a algún Pony, pero necesito hacer solo" dijo Big Mac.

"Creo que deberíamos escucharlo, Spike" dijo el Doctor. "Ademas, necesitamos asegurarnos que los demás Elementos estén seguramente contenidos.

Spike hizo caras. "Pero... Pero...!"

Telas de todo tipo formaron un lazo, se lanzo por la ventana y se amarro alrededor de Big Macintosh. Con grandes ojos callo mientras era arrastrado de regreso. Spike lo tomo de las pezuñas.

"No! No! Big Mac, espera! Déjame ir en tu lugar!" suplico Spike.

Big Mac sacudió su cabeza. "Nnnope. Me temo... Que ella será mucho para mi" le dio a Spike una mirada feroz. "Tienes que dejarme ir con ella! Y hacer lo que puedas por los demás! Como un verdadero semental lo haría.

"Spike sintió lagrimas viniendo a sus ojos. "Yo... Yo lo are, Big Mac! Por ti!"

"Gracias" dijo Big Mac.

"Volveremos por ti cuando termines, lo prometo!" dijo Spike.

"Ah... No, no, esta bien" dijo Big Mac rápidamente, tratado de contener una sonrisa. "Esta... Es una de las cosas en las que solo quieres tener un semental. De otra forma seria realmente... Incomoda"

"Huh?" pregunto Spike

"Vete! Vive por mi, Spike!" grito Big Mac mientras era arrastrado de regreso a la boutique. "Vive por miiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

El Doctor alejo a Spike. "Créeme... No quieres mirar. Esto no será bonito"

Un golpe.

"Bueno! Supongo que los diseños de la tela están algo inspirados... Oh vaya, no tenia idea de que ella sabia hacer algo como eso! Creo que se aprenden nuevas cosas todos los días!"

"Spike respiro el aire, y se alejo del Doctor completamente. Tomo una bocanada de aire para después apretar sus puños.

"No te preocupes, Big Mac! No dejare que caigas!" dijo Spike dramáticamente, el se dio la vuelta para asegurar eso con Twilight... Pero encontró que su elegante juramento solo fue escuchado por una carreta vacía.

"Doctor! Doctor, Twilight es-Es... Es..." cubrió sus ojos con sus garras.

"Déjame adivinar... Ella recordó que se puede teletransportar, te agarro y se teletransporto... Y estoy hablando conmigo mismo"

Se dio la vuelta. Y gruño.

"Odio estar en lo correcto..."

* * *

 _ **ahora esto empieza a tomar forma, y no será nada lindo... Que pasara con Fluttershy?**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack corría rápidamente por el camino hacia la casa de Twilight, con unos tapones para la nariz firmemente puestos en su nariz. Su paso era apresurado, pero no había que tener pánico. Solo por que Pinkie Pie estuviera en celo al mismo tiempo que Applejack no significaba que hubiera alguna conexión, a pesar de que su escepticismo natural estaba peleando con su intuición de experiencia.

No necesita haber un desastre cada semana en Ponyville, musito Applejack, muy razonable, pensó. No significaba que todos los ponys en Ponyville haya entrado en un alocado celo al mismo tiempo. Primero no tengo ninguna prueba para empezar, entonces esa conclusión no podía ser correcta.

Satisfecha con su lógica, continúo su camino. Sonrió, sintiendo su humor relajarse.

De hecho, es casi como si estuviera sincronizada con Pinkie Pie, y si yo no fuera pariente de Breaburn sospecho que hubiera sido más que un poco dulce con el. Tengo mis fosas nasales tapadas y tengo mi auto-control. Un perfecto auto-control... Un perfecto auto-control...

"Hey Applejack!"

"Hey Caramel" (Caramelo), Applejack saludo al semental cuando paso. Applejack aumento su velocidad, sintiendose mucho más confiada. Ni una sola reacción de Caramel pasando por...

Escucho pezuñas golpeando el camino detrás de ella, y miro sobre sus hombros. Caramel la estaba persiguiendo, y la estaba alcanzando.

"Pero que rayos-Caramel!" Applejack corrió más rápido, lo suficiente como para levantar una nube de polvo detrás de ella, la lengua de Caramel salía de su boca.

"Espera Applejack! Hueles, haa, genial!" grito Caramel.

"Son manzanas! Yo siempre huelo como manzanas!" Applejack le grito.

Caramel logro ponerse a un lado de ella y la olió profundamente. Mientras que una gran y hambrienta sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras mordisqueaba su melena con sus dientes.

"Ah!" grito Applejack, y freno completamente. Tomo un poco de tiempo para que Caramel se detuviera y se diera la vuelta. Applejack retrocedió, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Espera, espera, Caramel... Tomatelo con calma... No quiero golpearte pero por la brillante melena de Celestia lo hare si no te detienes!"

"Mmm... Está bien. Estoy de acuerdo con ser rudo" dijo Caramel con una feliz sonrisa.

"Solo es mi celo! Nada mas!" dijo Applejack. "Solo estas reaccionando a el!"

"Entonces... Hay algo malo con que me encuentre atraído a ti?" pregunto Caramel

"Por supuesto que no! Pero ahora mismo creo que hay algo mal-"

Caramel brinco hacia ella, y Applejack rodó fuera del camino. Regresando a sus pezuñas, brinco encima de Caramel y aterrizo en una cerca. Caramel sonrió y salto la cerca con ella.

"Caramel, escuchame! No quieres hacer nada de esto! Vas a lamentarlo realmente!" grito Applejack.

Vamos Applejack! No tienes idea de que tan duro he estado?" se quejo Caramel. "Ya es suficiente que mi primo pretenda ser yo y hacer que las yeguas crean que me gustan los sementales y las yeguas!" Caramel brinco a la posición de Applejack, y ella salto de vuelta al camino. Applejack lo miro fijamente.

"Bueno lamento escuchar eso pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora! No estamos cuerdos!"

"Vamos Applejack! Vamos a hacer algunas Manzanas Acarameladas!" Caramel sonrió. Applejack suspiro, se dio la vuelta... Y casi le vuela la cabeza a Caramel, enviandolo volando a un árbol cercano. Cayendo al suelo de una manera bastante pesada.

"Oof! Errrgghhh..." gruño Caramel. Applejack respiro profundamente varias veces y se calmo, para después sacar de sus bolsas unos tapones de nariz y se los puso en la nariz de Caramel.

"Perdón por eso, Caramel, pero tus acciones van muy lejos de tus palabras" dijo Applejack.

"Owww..."

"Vamos" dijo Applejack poniendo a Caramel en su lomo con esfuerzo. "Te llevare con la enfermera, y después aclarare todo esto" se encamino hacia la clínica de Nurse Redhearth a paso rápido, maldiciendo a su propia estupidez. Se preocupo tanto por sus reacciones que no puso atención a la posibilidad de las reacciones de los machos!

Pero como iba a saber que Caramel iba a reaccionar tan fuerte? No pudo evitar sonrojarse a su calor, peso y... Ciertos aspectos de su esencia, Applejack sacudió su cabeza de sus lujuriosas distracciones.

"Mejor me apresuro a resolver todo esto" dijo Applejack en voz alta. "Twilight será capaz de resolver esto"

Después de todo, cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Twilight este en celo también? Eso sería tan ridículo como que Fluttershy también estuviera en celo, porque eso sería un enorme problema...

* * *

Oh vaya, oh cielos, oh vaya, oh cielos..."

Angel Bunny, vistiendo un pequeño mandil y un sombrero de Chef, miro desde la cocina hacia su dueña y amiga, quien estaba aleteando de adelante para atrás y alrededor de su sala ansiosamente. El conejo blanco levanto una oreja y levanto la otra en alto mientras ponía sus cejas en su característica forma. Que le estaba pasando a su gentil y temerosa amiga?

Poniendo su pezuña abajo, Fluttershy caminaba en la sala, ocasionalmente dándose la vuelta en medio circulo, y sus alas aleteando sin descanso. "Oh vaya, oh cielos..."

A primera vista, era Fluttershy siendo Fluttershy, Angel regreso a cocinar su cacerola de heno, cuando reviso otra vez lo que habia visto y algo alzo una bandera roja en su mente de conejo: Su cola estaba en alto.

Cuando olió el aire, se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando recibió de lleno el asqueroso olor de feromonas Pony, y rápidamente se cubrió la nariz con una pata. Quitandose su sombrero, se lo arrojo a la cabeza de Fluttershy, llamando su atención.

"Ah? Oh, que pasa Angel?" pregunto cuando lo vio.

Angel la miro y apunto a la puerta. Siguiendo a donde su pata estaba apuntando, Fluttershy regreso su mirada a el y sacudió su cabeza. "Oh no, no puedo ir afuera, una sola brisa y estará sobre mi. No recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez?"

Evidentemente, a Angel no le importaba, y volvió a apuntar a la puerta.

Fluttershy volvió a ver la puerta trepidantemente. "Oh por favor, Angel, no puedes ser tu el que salga?"

Angel la miro, y extendió sus brazos mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la cocina.

Fluttershy puso su pezuña en su boca. "Olvide que estabas cocinando. Lo siento, Angel, honestamente se me fue de la mente. Estaba tan distraída por este... Oh..."

Una corriente de calor paso a través de Fluttershy, y empezó a caminar otra vez. "Oh vaya, oh cielos, oh vaya, oh cielos..."

Angel golpeo su frente con su pata, y entonces tuvo una idea. Dándose la vuelta, el pequeño conejo regreso a la cocina, brinco hacia la mesa y abrió la ventana, dándole una vista perfecta del Bosque Everfree. Saltando de la mesa, paso por la aun preocupada Fluttershy directamente a la puerta de enfrente, la cual abrió totalmente.

Obviamente, la brisa viniendo de Ponyville soplo desde la puerta hasta la ventana de atrás, creando una corriente en la cual Fluttershy estaba en medio del camino.

"Oh vaya, oh cielos, oh vaya, oh cielos, oh vaya, oh cielos... Oh... Oh..." la brisa la envolvió, y Fluttershy se perdió mientras que su nariz olió los aromas del cercano Ponyville. Envió un escalofrío a través de ella, todos esos magníficos aromas que eran tan familiares de los sementales. Eso definitivamente la debilito, y su celo apretó su resistencia a sus instintos y cayó en la inconsciencia.

"Oh... Oh vaya..." su voz bajo un buen numero de octavas, y se hizo ronca en el final. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, Fluttershy dio una suave y lujuriosa risa y camino hacia la puerta, sus alas le dieron un empuje en su caminar.

En el momento en que salió, Angel azoto la puerta y suspiro en alivio en que su aroma a estro se había ido. El amaba a Fluttershy, y ella era su mejor amiga, pero ella necesitaba dejarse llevar a veces.

Tomando su sombrero, regreso a la cocina para seguir cocinando su comida.

Atravesando el puente de su casa, Fluttershy caminaba a una insospechada y completamente impreparada Ponyville.

* * *

Braeburn alentó su paso a solo caminar, y tomo aliento para recuperar su estamina. Levanto la cabeza y miro alrededor, tratando de reconocer sus alrededores.

"Haa... Haa... Veamos..." murmuro. Miro hacia el cielo: Nubes de tormenta en lugares desordenados y en patrones irregulares. Vio hacia los arboles- Si, eran densos, obscuros y misteriosos con sombras que ocultaban potenciales peligros.

"Y... Creo que me pare en algo" dijo, examinando su pezuña.

"En mi TRAMPA!" rugió un horrible, monstruo reptil parecido a un cocodrilo que salió de entre las plantas. Braeburn salto de las enormes mandíbulas del cocodrilo que se cerraron y aterrizo en su cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto! Estoy el Bosque Everfree!" dijo con una feliz sonrisa. "Nadie sería tan demente para seguirme aquí!"

"Uh..." el cocodrilo de tierra parpadeo a él curiosamente. "Pero... Tu fuiste lo suficientemente demente para venir"

"Bueno si, pero fue demencia funcional" respondió Braeburn. "Puedo reconocer que es demencia, pero yo no estoy demente, lo entiendes?"

"No realmente" dijo el cocodrilo de tierra, levantando una escama a forma de ceja. "Como sea, de que estas corriendo?"

"De una yegua" dijo Braeburn.

"... Estas casado?" pregunto el cocodrilo.

"Ah, no" dijo Braeburn.

"Pateas la pelota para el otro equipo?"

"No!" grito Braeburn. El cocodrilo gruño.

"No necesitas ser tan sensible sobre eso!"

"Bueno, desde que confundí a un búfalo que se veía como un potro pero que era una yegua en realidad a sido un tema delicado desde entonces" admitió Braeburn. El cocodrilo de tierra gruño irritado.

"Esta bien, pero que pasa con esta yegua?"

"Bueno... Ella solo brinco en mi. Justo de la nada. Y me persiguió por todas estas tierras!"

"Ah!... Celo entonces?" pregunto el cocodrilo. Braeburn asintió.

"Definitivamente, pero nada como haya visto antes"

"Ella es inatractiva, físicamente o no físicamente?" pregunto el cocodrilo. Braeburn parpadeo.

"Bueno... No, en realidad"

"Es ella muy diferente en temperamento para ti para que su relación funcione?" pregunto el cocodrilo otra vez.

"Bueno... No lo creo, no" dijo Braeburn.

"Entonces cual es el problema?"

"Hablas así con todas tus potenciales comidas?" pregunto Braeburn. El cocodrilo le dio una mirada irónica.

"En el bosque, una charla inteligente es un Premium. Mi inteligencia me ayuda a pasar mi soledad, o buscar una presa que me ofrezca una compañía que no sea muy idiota ayuda también.

"Y como lo hago en el final?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que me darías indigestión." dijo el cocodrilo directamente.

"Gracias... Creo" dijo Braeburn con una ceja levantada por su parte.

"Si deseas probarte a ti mismo como inteligente, entonces te sugiero que confrontes a esa yegua y seas un semental al respecto" concluyo el cocodrilo. "No te vez del tipo débil, después de todo"

"Tienes razón!" dijo Braeburn con una sonrisa determinada. "No debería correr! Soy un pionero y uno de los mejores! Por que una loca yegua me haría sentir como que retuerzo mi cola?"

"Exactamente" dijo el cocodrilo. "Ahora, si no te importa, a menos que te gustaría ser comida te sugiero que-"

"YIPEEE KI YAY!" grito la Pony rosada, mientras dramáticamente se colgaba de una liana y pateaba al cocodrilo en uno de sus lados. El gran reptil rodó en su espalda con un grito, y Braeburn retrocedió.

"Oof! Pinkie Pie, que estas-?"

Braeburn fue cortado de su sorprendida exclamación, y su mandíbula cayo cuando Pinkie Pie puso los brazos delanteros del cocodrilo en su espalda con sus propias piernas delanteras, mientras que sus piernas traseras capturaron su cola y la jalaron hacia enfrente.

"AUGH! JOVEN-JOVEN YEGUA, PARE! PARE! YO-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO-?"

"Dilo!" rugió Pinkie Pie. "Dilo dilo dilo!"

"ARGH! D-Decir qué?"

"Di me rindo!" grito Pinkie Pie. "Dilo!" incremento la tensión y el cocodrilo de tierra grito en dolor.

"Di me rindo! Di me rindo!" grito el cocodrilo.

"Lo estás diciendo mal!" río Pinkie Pie. "Solo di me rindo!" ME RINDO!"

"ME RIIIINNNNDOOO!" grito el cocodrilo, mientras que muchas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Pinkie Pie lo soltó, y camino felizmente hacia Braeburn mientras que el cocodrilo de tierra lloraba detrás de ella.

"Hola Braeburn! Aun quiero que me montes como una línea de malvaviscos pero vi que estabas peleando con ese cocodrilo y me di cuenta de que me gusta pelear también con cocodrilos así que quise hacerlo juntos para que después me montaras que te parece si me montaras ahora por que estoy totalmente-MMPH!

Braeburn puso su pezuña en su boca... Y no le importo que la chupara como si fuera una paleta.

"Vas a tener que guardar algo de ese aire, cariño" dijo Braeburn con lujuria mientras cedía a sus instintos "Por qué vas a necesitarlo todo"

Pinkie Pie grito felizmente, y tiro al semental al suelo. El cocodrilo de tierra, gruñendo en dolor, miro a los dos Ponies.

"Disculpen... Estoy en un terrible dolor justo ahora... Creo que una costilla se me rompió... Si, si lo está, este es un nuevo nivel de agonía que estoy sufriendo, hasta ahora... No me están escuchando, verdad?" el cocodrilo cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

"'Ve a la Universidad', dijo ella. 'Vas a tener tantas hembras suplicando que fertilices sus huevos que no sabrás que hacer con ellas', dijo ella. Odio a los mamíferos..."

* * *

El Doctor lentamente despertó, y estiro sus miembros. Cuidadosamente, abrió muy poco sus ojos para poder ver la situación.

"Parece que siempre termino amarrado" observo el Pony color castaño, mientras colgaba de una pared de la Biblioteca de Twilight con cuerdas y cadenas. "Huh! Águila abierta!. Un poco viejo, pero dadas las circunstancias... Apropiado" dijo con una irónica sonrisa. Las persianas estaban cerradas y la única luz era de unas velas mágicamente flotando alrededor. Cortinas color rojo decoraban las paredes. Su Sonic Screwdriver estaba en una mesa en frente de el, solo que justamente fuera de alcance.

"Oh! Al fin despertaste!" dijo Twilight Sparkle. Apareció a la vista, vistiendo sexys medias negras en sus cuatro piernas, y un collar en su cuello. No pudo evitar sonreír apenadamente cuando él la vio.

"Y tú eres... No como tanto como, er, intensa" dijo el Doctor.

"Bueno... Tu Sonic Screwdriver me ayudo a recuperar mi cordura" dijo Twilight. "Estaba actuando un poco... Loca, en verdad. Pero estoy mucho mejor ahora"

El Doctor miro a sus amarres, y después a Twilight mientras que abría un libro titulado La Magia del Amor: Edición de Besos y Bofetadas.

"Obviamente" murmuro el Doctor. "Entonces... Esta es usualmente la parte donde me dices todos tus planes"

"En verdad?" pregunto.

"Bueno, esa ha sido mi experiencia." respondió el Doctor.

"Entonces... Tienes experiencia en este tipo de situaciones?" pregunto Twilight, inclinado su cabeza. El Doctor parpadeo.

"Ser prisionero? Si, supongo que es imposible no serlo"

"Bueno, yo quiero contarte mis planes" dijo Twilight, temblando con una pequeña sonrisa maniaca. "Pero creo que utilizarías esa oportunidad para escapar"

"Y por que querría escapar?" pregunto el Doctor inocentemente.

Twilight le dio una mirada mortal. El prisionero color castaño miro hacia otro lado apenado.

"Ok, buen punto... Pero en mi defensa, tú vienes como un tren hacia mí. Es natural que intente salir del camino, no crees?"

"Oh, pero soy el tren del cual no quieres escapar" ronroneo Twilight. Luego hizo una pausa. "Como sonó eso? Sonó apropiadamente seductivo?"

"Bueno, es un tanto difícil estar atraído cuando estoy sujetado de esta manera" dijo el Doctor. "Problemas de circulación de la sangre"

"Oh cielos, lo siento" dijo Twilight. Manipulo los nudos con su telequinesis, y el Doctor flexiono sus miembros. "Qué tal?"

El Doctor sonrió. "Mucho mejor, gracias" vio hacia la puerta, y entonces a algunos libros apilados en una mesa cercana "Hm? Es esa una copia de Los Movimientos de los Cuerpos Planetarios de Starswirl?"

Twilight vio el libro con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara. "Oh si! Ya lo leíste?" tomo el libro con su magia y se dio la vuelta hacia el Doctor. "Lo encuentro muy-"

El Doctor se había ido, junto con su Sonic Screwdriver. Twilight vio hacia la puerta, la cual el Doctor furiosamente intentaba sonicar. El Doctor vio a sus ojos violetas. Y luego alrededor de la casa, para después golpear su pezuña contra su cara de manera dramática.

"Quien esperaría encontrar una puerta de madera en una casa hecha en un árbol?" se dijo miserablemente a sí mismo. "Yo-OOF!"

Twilight había tirado al Doctor una vez más y se puso encima de él, mientras que el Doctor tragaba saliva nerviosamente cuando su Sonic Screwdriver floto lejos gracias a la telequinesis.

"Tienes la tendencia de caer justo en mis trampas, Doctor" murmuro, y empezó a mordisquear su cuello. El Doctor suspiro.

"Si... Pero hay una cosa que debes saber de mi, Twilight Sparkle. Algo que nunca, jamás debes hacer si aprecias tu existencia"

"Oh? Qué es?" pregunto Twilight. "ACK!" Twilight cayó en su espalda mientras que sus miembros eran amarrados por una cuerda. Una cuerda que el Doctor había amarrado con sus piernas traseras. Sonrió mientras se paraba sobre ella.

"Nunca me pongas en una trampa" dijo. Twilight gimió y tembló.

"Ohhh... Estas haciendo muy difícil para mí que me quede racional" dijo, lamiéndose los labios. "Muy inteligente, mi querido Doctor... Pero..."

Un libro golpeo la nuca del Doctor, enviándolo al suelo.

"Tu tampoco me pongas en una trampa" dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

"Starswirl. Bien jugado" dijo el Doctor. Se levanto justo a tiempo para que Twilight lo tomara con su telequinesis. "Rayos...!"

"La resistencia es inútil" ronroneo Twilight. "Y-"

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Twilight, tengo un pequeño..."

Applejack se les quedo viendo. Twilight y el Doctor igual. Caramel en la espalda de Applejack seguía inconsciente.

"... Vendré más tarde" dijo la granjera de manzanas, cerrando la puerta lentamente. El Doctor vio a Twilight.

"... La puerta estaba abierta?" pregunto, esbozando una gran sonrisa. "Brillante! Intentaba abrir una puerta abierta!"

"Bueno, hice mucha experimentación con tu Sonic Screwdriver mientras estabas inconsciente" dijo Twilight modestamente, sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo por su sonrojo.

El Doctor le dio un cumplido. "Debo decir, que tu eres definitivamente una más de mis captores ahora mismo"

"Entonces... Eso significa que dejaras de resistirte?" pregunto Twilight.

"El Doctor pateo su Sonic Screwdriver hacia sus dientes. "Nope", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tampoco lo pensé" respondió Twilight con una sonrisa.

* * *

Spike estuvo corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, pero cuando finalmente llego a la Biblioteca encontró un obstáculo en su camino-llamado Applejack, con un inconsciente Caramel en su espalda.

"Hey! Cuál es la gran idea Applejack? Necesito entrar ahí, necesito salvar al Doctor... Y a Twilight!" dijo Spike neciamente, mientras que Applejack lo mantenía en su lugar con una sola pezuña.

Applejack gruño. "A menos que seas mas necio que yo, no entraras ahí"

"Puedo ser tan necio como tú!" Spike dijo defensivamente.

Incluso estando inconsciente, Caramel logro dar una instintiva expresión irónica a eso.

"Si eso fuera cierto, lo cual dudo, no te voy a dejar entrar ahí a menos que me digas que rayos está pasando!" rugió Applejack.

"Uh, bueno... Twilight entro en celo hoy, y de acuerdo con el libro todas las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía lo harán también. Solo que será incrementado en intensidad por que la magia es una fuerza de la vida y la energía vital es una base de lo mas primitivo, que desea reproducirse" Spike explico rápidamente.

"Ah... Eso explicaría por qué siento como si tuviera una banda marchando en mi cabeza cantando 'Has Bebes!' en mi cabeza" dijo Applejack directamente. "Espera... TODAS las portadoras?"

"Bueno, si" dijo Spike. "Me refiero, viendo como esta Twilight... Y Rarity... Puedes entender por qué-ULP!" Spike fue tomado por los dientes de Applejack y lo puso en su espalda. Entonces empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el centro del pueblo.

"Spike, escuchame con atención!" dijo Applejack. "Quiero saber el estado de todas! Twilight está en la Biblioteca con el Doctor, donde están las demás?"

"Bueno, Rarity está con Big Mac" dijo Spike, incapaz de contener su furia. Por mucho que le cayera bien y respetara al gran semental. No pudo remover su envidia por él. "Y ya viste a Twilight"

"Sabia que ella caería por el" gruño Applejack, un tanto molesta, pero no tanto como para distraerse de su objetivo. "Vi a Pinkie Pie persiguiendo a Braeburn, el debería ser capaz de mantenerla entretenida..."

"Y como estas?" pregunto Spike.

"En control. Pero las ponys de las que estoy más consternada son Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash" dijo Applejack mientras llegaban a la Clínica. Muchos ponys estaban ahí, platicando, comiendo, esperando por amigos o seres amados que estaban bajo el cuidado de la Enfermera.

"Huh? Ok, Rainbow Dash lo puedo entender, pero Fluttershy?" pregunto Spike incrédulamente. "Que tan mal seria que Fluttershy estuviera en celo?"

En ese momento, todos callaron. Spike parpadeo. Y Applejack choco su pezuña con su cara.

"Fluttershy... En celo...?" pregunto un Pony magenta, miedo en su voz. "CORRAN A LAS COLINAS! SALVENSE DE ELLA!"

"SALVEN A LOS SEMENTALES! ESCONDANLOS!" grito otra. Todos corrieron en estampida en todas las direcciones, dejando a Spike atónito. Lenta, muy lentamente miro a Applejack.

"... Ni siquiera actuaron así por Nightmare Moon!" grito Spike.

"Sip" respondió Applejack asintiendo lentamente.

"... Estamos completamente perdidos, verdad?" pregunto Spike.

"Depende de que tan bien Twilight logre contener las cosas" dijo Applejack. "Siempre supe que ella solo necesitaba, ya sabes, relajarse un poco, pero esto es ridículo!"

"Tal vez deberíamos contactar a la Princesa Celestia" sugirió Spike. "Ya sabes, que venga y que arregle todo por nosotros?"

"No podemos llamar a la Princesa por cada pequeña crisis que se presenta!" dijo Applejack seriamente. La Enfermera Redhearth al fin apareció, probablemente por toda la conmoción, y Applejack puso a Caramel en el lomo de la Enfermera. "Hup! Ahí está. Por favor cuide de el Enfermera Redhearth, tuvo una mala caída.

"Lo haré, pero por que fueron todos esos gritos?" pregunto la Enfermera.

"Fluttershy en celo... Al igual que Rainbow Dash" contesto Applejack. La Enfermera tembló.

"Oh-Oh-Oh cielos! Tendré todo listo! Qué bien que tengo todas esas intravenosas extra del Festival de la Cidra!" la Enfermera se dio la media vuelta y corrió adentro de la Clínica, Applejack también se dio la vuelta y puso una pezuña en el hombro de Spike.

"Escucha Spike... Esto probablemente será peligroso, pero voy a necesitar toda tu cooperación" dijo Applejack. "Puedo confiar en ti?"

"P-Pero claro que puedes!" respondió Spike.

"Bien" dijo Applejack con una sonrisa, golpeandolo en la espalda suavemente. "Y quiero que sepas, que si pierdo el control e intento montarte hacia el atardecer, es porque te encuentro muy atractivo para un dragón" Applejack se puso cerca de su cara. "Tu... Tienes los... 'Accesorios' necesarios, verdad?"

"Uhhh... Eso... Creo...?" respondió Spike.

"Bien! Esperemos que no tengamos que averiguarlo, verdad?" río Applejack, golpeando a Spike un poco más fuerte en su espalda... Y un poco más abajo.

"Cierto! Twilight! Vamos a hacer que arregle esto de inmediato!" grito Spike de una manera más chillona de lo normal.

* * *

 **Oh oh, esto no va a ser bonito...**


	4. Chapter 4

Había una nube de tormenta como timbre, que al usarse el sonido retumba por toda la casa de nubes.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash! Hey! Estas ahí?" llamo Hoops. "Tenemos algo que puede resolver tu problema?

La cabeza de Dash emergió de entre una pila de nieve. Tembló, y aclaro su garganta para después mover sus alas para que la sangre circulara por ellas.

"Mi... Mi problema?

"Si"

"Dash se levanto y lentamente camino hacia la puerta. Presiono su oreja en la puerta con miedo.

"No creo que ustedes realmente estén calificados para ayudarme" dijo Dash seriamente.

"Es por eso que trajimos Ponies que te pueden ayudar!" grito Hoops.

"Hey Dash! Soy yo, Soarin! Me recuerdas?" llamo una familiar voz.

"Y Spitfire! Por favor sal, todo va a estar bien" grito otra familiar voz.

Muy lentamente Dash movió la nube de tormenta y miro hacia afuera. Y ahí estaban-Los dos Wonderbolts que conoció en la Gala.

"Oh! Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos, estoy tan feliz... Ustedes..." vio a los tres tontos sonriendo detrás de ellos, y les dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Esto... Esto es lo mejor que han hecho chicos!"

"Gracias! Podemos pasar ahora?" pregunto Hoops. Soarin paso a la casa de Dash dándole una gran sonrisa. Dash regreso la sonrisa con nerviosismo, y se aseguro de estar a una buena distancia de los cinco Ponies que entraron.

"Bueno por supuesto que podemos! Y espero que tengas algo de comida, Rainbow Dash, estoy hambriento. El entrenamiento en altas alturas da hambre.

"Todo le da hambre" dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa y un guiño. Soarin hizo una cara triste.

"Comida! Claro! Seguro! Ahora vuelvo!" dijo Dash, volando hacia la cocina lo mas rápido que pudo. Los dos Wonderbolts se miraron entre si.

"Ven? Esta enloqueciendo" dijo Dumb Bell. "Y no sabemos por que!"

"Solo dejenla con nosotros" consoló Spitfire. "Nosotros la animaremos"

"Seguro! Apuesto que entre los cinco, su problema desaparecerá mas rápido que aprisa!" declaro Soarin con una sonrisa

Score olió el aire. "Alguien mas huele ese aroma?"

"Hmmm... Huele como a nerviosismo, miedo y a exitancion" dijo pensativamente Spitfire.

"Hey! Me bañe antes de hablar con ustedes!" dijo Hoops. Al ver todas las miradas sobre, se sonrojo. "Bueno... Lo hice..."

"Ok Dash, puedes hacer esto" dijo Dash mientras buscaba entre su desorganizada cocina. "Solo hazles algo de comer, platica con ellos por un rato, convencelos de que estas bien, y se irán! Son los Wonderbolts, ya probaste de que estas hecha frente a ellos, no hay necesidad de pánico! Jejejeje..." miro su reflejo en su espejo de hielo pulido.

"No enloquecerás. Mantente en calma, mantente en calma..."

"Mmm...! Hey, tienes algo de mayonesa?" pregunto Soarin.

"Están detrás de los pepinillos" dijo Dash de la manera mas normal. Hasta que reacciono y miro hacia Soarin, quien estaba hurgando entre el refrigerador hecho de nubes. "HEY!"

"Mm? Oh, perdón" dijo Soarin sacando su cabeza de adentro del refrigerador. "Es que tengo hambre, y hey! Mira esto!" saco la jarra de pepinillos y, usando solo sus alas abrió la jarra. Después sonrió a la mirada de Dash. "Que te parece? Hice vencidas con mis alas como entrenamiento con los Wonderbolts-Ayuda con el control muscular!"

"C-Control muscular?" pregunto Dash, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y sus alas se estiraron, poniéndose en alto y firmes.

"Oh si, y resistencia. Debes tener mucha resistencia para este trabajo" respondió Soarin.

"Resistencia... Si... La resistencia es buena" dijo Dash, un poco de saliva corría de su boca. Soarin se hizo para atrás, abrió su boca, y arrojo los pepinillos directamente hacia su boca. Mastico los pepinillos y trago. Lamiendo sus labios con un gruñido de satisfacción.

"Oh si... Eso dio en el blanco!" dijo. "Tienes algo mas?"

"Yo... Yo puedo darte... Un pie" dijo Dash, frotado sus pezuñas entre si nerviosa. "Un muy lindo y delicioso... Rainbow Pie" (imaginen a que se refiere)

"Rainbow Pie? Suena Exotico!" dijo Soarin con una Sonrisa. "Donde esta?"

"Bueno, esta-"

"Hey Dash!"

"Dash se congelo cuando Spitfire entro a la cocina. Temblando, y vio hacia la Pegaso naranja y amarilla con una nerviosa sonrisa.

"H-Hey Spitfire..."

"Sabes, no te ves muy bien" dijo Spitfire. "Y estas temblando mucho..." puso una pezuña en la frente de Dash. "Vaya, estas ardiendo!"

"Si... Estoy... Muy ardiente" gimió Dash, presionando su frente en la pezuña de Spitfire. Soarin levanto una ceja y reviso el pulso de Dash presionado su nariz en su cuello.

"Su pulso esta muy alto también... Y ese olor..." Soarin inhalo otra vez. "Vaya, por que es tan difícil de reprimir?"

"Por que ella probablemente esta haciendo todo lo posible por reprimirlo, verdad Rainbow Dash?" pregunto gentilmente Spitfire. Dash gruño y asintió.

"Uh huh... Ahhh..."

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Soarin.

"Esta en celo, duh" Dijo Spitfire. "No me sorprende por que a estado tan nerviosa!"

"Oh... Pensé que ella estaba, ya sabes..." Soarin se sonrojo. "Emocionada por nuestro entrenamiento."

"Muy emocionada" gimió Dash

"Ok Dash, solo relajate" dijo Spitfire calmadamente. "Estamos aquí para ayudarte a través de esto"

"C-Como?" pregunto Dash con otro gemido.

"Bueno, primero debemos-"

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Estas bien?" pregunto Hoops.

"Perdón por interrumpir pero estamos preocupados por-" Dumb Bell intento hablar, pero Dash consiguió oler sus esencias, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!"

CRACKABOOM! El castillo de nubes exploto en una explosión de poder Arco-Iris, y Dash salió volando por el cielo tan rápido como pudo, dejando explosiones sonicas por su camino, entre los restos de nubes, cinco cabezas aparecieron.

"... Dije algo malo?" pregunto Dumb Bell.

"Yo me haré cargo de ella" dijo Spitfire con determinación. "chicos, fue muy lindo de su parte que quisieran ayudarla, pero esto es algo que solo las yeguas podemos manejar" agito sus alas y se fue detrás de Rainbow. Soarin se quejo cuando se fue.

"Que soy yo? Lechuga cortada?" gruño el Wonderbolt. Vio a los otros tres pegasos. "Yeguas, Huh?"

"Si. No puedes vivir con ellas... Y no puedes vivir sin ellas" dijo Score sabiamente.

Soarin gruño. "Y aun tengo hambre... Saben de algún lugar donde pueda comer algo?"

"La granja de Sweet Apple Acres siempre tienen los mejores Pays de por aquí" sugirió Hoops. Soarin sonrió.

"Genial! Puedo ir por un pay de manzana! Veanme ahí en algunas horas, veré si puedo conseguirles boletos de temporada para nuestros Shows!" se levanto de la nube y salió volando hacia la granja, dejando a los tres sementales pegasos mirandose entre si.

"Este a sido un día muy raro" comento Dumb Bell.

"Debe ser algo en el aire" respondió Score.

* * *

"Que mal, sabia que me quedaría sin lugares para escapar" dijo el Doctor, mientras estaba tirado en el piso derrotado en frente de Twilight.

"Y trucos. Y planes. Y opciones" ronroneo Twilight. Lo amarro y acaricio su nariz de forma cariñosa. "Y miembros que no estén amarrados con magia"

"Esos también, esos también" dijo el Doctor suspirando. "Como sea! Si hay algo que he aprendido en mis aventuras, es que no puedes valerte por ti mismo todo el tiempo. Debes confiar en los demás"

"Hmmm" pensó Twilight. "Bueno, he leído que muchas yeguas de mi edad experimentan en estas áreas con otras yeguas... Y yo adoro experimentar" dijo seductivamente. "Y mantener una vida sexual activa y saludable es un prerequisito para que cualquier relación a largo plazo sea exitosa!"

El Doctor quedo callado ante eso. "Tu estas... Muy bien informada en esas áreas..."

Ok, no tan callado.

"O que solo estaba diciendo eso para evitar otro escape" dijo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Excepto que por admitir eso, ahora tengo mucha mas motivación para escapar que antes. Tu, cariño, te estas convirtiendo en una tomada de pelo"

"U-Una tomada de pelo?"

"Si, una tomada de pelo. Para tomarle el pelo a un semental como yo con esas cosas, me esta haciendo menos y menos inclinado a, que fue lo que dijiste que hiciera?" pregunto el Doctor.

"Montame y llevame hasta una pegajosa-"

"Si, eso" dijo el Doctor asintiendo. "Y por muy tentador que parezca, lo que no es tentador es que tu quieras hacer el prospecto de tener múltiples yeguas participando en tu relación."

"Y que si solo me multiplico? Puedo hacer eso, para que sepas" dijo Twilight rápidamente.

"... Y ahora estoy interesado otra vez" dijo el Doctor alegremente. Twilight se enojo y miro hacia otro lado.

"Solo por los aspectos físicos de nuestra relación!"

"Bueno eso es todo lo que tenemos en nuestra relación, salvo por el constante juego de escapar y encerrar al otro. Aparte del hecho que eres mucho mas atractiva que muchos de mis oponentes, somos héroe y villana en este momento, nada mas.

"Que tal la parte de 'querer hacer bebes súper inteligentes de la perdición?'" pregunto Twilight.

"La he escuchado antes" dijo el Doctor. "Pero no es tan atractiva como piensas"

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Twilight gruño, y sus ojos empezaron a tener un tic nervioso.

"TWILIGHT! TENGO UNA CARTA DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA PARA TI!" llamo Spike. La Unicornio morada salto de la sorpresa.

"Uh oh! Oh no... Um... NO PUEDE ESPERAR? ESTOY ALGO OCUPADA!" respondió Twilight.

"SE VE MUY URGENTE!" respondió Spike.

Twilight quedo en silencio y pensativa por unos momentos... Antes de levantar sus cejas.

"ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO?" grito Twilight. "EL APOCALIPSIS TOTAL? LA PERDICION DE EQUESTRIA?"

"UHHH... SI! SI, LO ES TOTALMENTE" volvió a gritar Spike. Twilight le dio al Doctor una mirada molesta. El semental color castaño río nerviosamente.

"Ah... Bueno... Sabes, si el mundo es destruido no podemos hacer nada..."

"SPIKE! DILE A LA PRINCESA QUE A MENOS QUE VENGA ELLA MISMA, NO ESTOY DISPONIBLE" grito Twilight.

Silencio mortal. "Uh... P-PUEDES REPETIR ESO?"

"DILE A LA PRINCESA QUE NO ESTOY DISPONIBLE, PERO YO IRÉ CON ELLA CUANDO PUEDA!" respondió Twilight. El Doctor no pudo recordar cuando su mandíbula había caído tanto.

"TWILIGHT, SI TU NO VIENES AQUI, TENDREMOS A UNA FLUTTERSHY EN CELO SUELTA EN EL PUEBLO!" grito Applejack

"ESE ES UN EVENTO DEL FIN DEL MUNDO?" grito de vuelta Twilight, incrédula.

"LO PODRIA SER" grito Spike, quien ahora estaba en el dormitorio. Twilight grito y callo de la cama. El Doctor se le quedo viendo y parpadeo.

"No me estoy quejando... Mucho... Pero por que gritaste aquí en el cuarto?"

"Me deje llevar" admitió Spike. Applejack corrió a la cama y aflojo los amarres del Doctor con sus dientes... Nada paso. Twilight se levanto con un rugido mortal.

"Applejack, si hubieras preguntado tal vez lo haya compartido, pero NADIE TOMA A MI QUERIDO DOCTOR SIN MI PERMISO!" Applejack fue azotada en el muro por la fuerza telequinetica.

"OOF!" gruño Applejack mientras caía al suelo. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el mareo, y miro fijamente a Twilight.

"Vamos Twilight, vamos a ser razonables sobre esto-"

"QUIERO SUS PONY BEBES DEL TIEMPO!" grito Twilight mientras saltaba encima de la cama y tacleaba a Applejack. Spike hizo una pausa para observar... Para luego sacudirla y mirar al Doctor quien no había parado de mirar.

"Que?" dijo ante la mirada de Spike. "Si fuera Rarity ahí también estarías viendo"

"No me lo recuerdes" gruño Spike mientras intentaba deshacer sus amarres.

* * *

Rainbow Dash encontró la montaña mas alta que pudo, y se escondió en la cima de ella. Era todo lo que podía hacer cuando ella estaba... Bueno, seamos francos, asustada mas allá de su imaginación, así que se puso en posición fetal y tembló.

Oh Celestia, yo casi... Con ellos...! Tembló otra vez. Oh Celestia.

Si no hubiera escapado de aquí para allá... Oh no! Que pensaran los Wonderbolts de mi ahora? Tal vez elimino todas sus posibilidades completamente! Solo por estar como una... Una...

Una yegua en celo? Dijo la mente de Rainbow. Rainbow Dash tembló y se abrazo mas fuerte.

"Rainbow Dash... Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh no" gimió Dash, cubriendo su cabeza con sus alas. Por favor que no me vea por favor que no me vea por favor que no me vea por favor que no-"

"Pffft vaya, creo que no te puedo ver cuando tienes tus alas sobre tu cabeza" dijo Spitfire riendo. "Tus alas azul brillante..."

"Ohhh!" volvió a gemir Dash, levantando sus alas justo a tiempo para ver a la Pegaso naranja aterrizar cerca de ella. "En... En verdad... Por favor no me veas..." Dash cubrió sus ojos. "Vete!"

"Dash, Dash, esta bien!" dijo Spitfire con una voz calmada. "Todo esta bien. No tienes que correr y huir. Es perfectamente normal-Todos pasan por esto"

"No como esto" gruño Dash. Spitfire volteo sus ojos.

"Tonterías! solo estas sobreactuando" acaricio la espalda de Dash. "Todo esta bien... Solo respira profundamente, y escucha al sonido de mi voz..."

Su dulce, y calmada voz y la reconfortante sensación de su pezuña acariciando en medio de sus alas ayuda a que Dash se calmara considerablemente. Bajo sus pezuñas de sus ojos y miro a Spitfire, quien le sonreía cálidamente.

"Eso es... Eso es..." dijo Spitfire. "Ahora... Vamos, dime que te tiene tan asustada"

"Yo... Yo..." Dash tembló. "Creo que... Estoy asustada de..."

* * *

En la imaginación de Rainbow Dash...

"Cariño, ya llegue!" un gordo y perezoso Pony entro en una típica casa de nubes. "Ya tienes lista la cena?"

"Hey Hey! Tenemos hambre!" gritaron varios potros, todos alrededor de una exhausta y deprimida Rainbow Dash.

"Estará lista pronto, cariño" dejo salir un suspiro, y miro por la ventana por un largo tiempo.

"Tu no estas acaso lamentando la dirección que tomo tu vida por que te embarazaste antes de poderte unir a los Wonderbolts, odiandonos en secreto y a ti misma, ademas de estarte ahogando en tu propia lastima, verdad cariño?"

"Por supuesto que no!" dijo Dash. Saco un barril de la mejor cidra alcoholizada de Sweet Apple Acres y la abrió. "Me ahogare en alcohol!"

"Ok! Solo revisando!" respondió su esposo, mientras que Dash brincaba en el barril metiendo su cabeza primero.

* * *

Spitfire parpadeo. Y volvió a parpadear. Rainbow Dash cubrió sus ojos con sus pezuñas.

"Esta es... Esta es la parte en donde le digo adiós a mi oportunidad a los Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash gruño mentalmente.

"... Sweet Apple Acres tiene barriles de cidra alcoholizada a la venta?" pregunto Spitfire al fin.

"Huh?" pregunto Dash, bajando sus pezuñas para parpadear a Spitfire.

"En verdad la tienen? Por que eso suena como a algo que me gustaría probar. Suena divertido" dijo, para después mover sus cejas.

Rainbow Dash sacudió su cabeza, no creyendo lo que escucho. "Tu... Tu te estas burlando de mi?"

"No del todo" dijo Spitfire, aun sonriendo. "Solo que encuentro tu fantasía... Una tanto tierna" Inclino su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, lo que hizo a la Pegaso azul sonrojarse.

"T-Tierna?"

"Oh vamos Dash" dijo Spitfire mientras empujaba su cabeza de forma juguetona "El celo no es tan malo, de hecho" se lamió los labios y acaricio la cabeza de Dash "Tengo una solución. Una solución que no te puedo ofrecer aquí, es demasiado..." paso su pezuña por la nieve de la montaña. "Frío y áspero"

La mente de Dash se fue en todo tipo de lugares interesantes, y tembló al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas ponían rojas por su sonrojo.

"Que? Por que?" pregunto Dash.

"Por que quiero ayudarte con tu problema" dijo Spitfire. "Vamos..."

"No... No creo que nadie pueda ayudarme" admitió Dash temblando. Spitfire suspiro, volteo su cabeza sobre sus hombros, y sacudió sus alas.

"Oh bueno... Si en verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida aquí, sentada en esta montaña, es tu decisión..." miro montaña abajo hacia Canterlot, que brillaba con la luz del Sol a pesar de la distancia. "Creo que tendré que volar a Canterlot, compitiendo conmigo misma"

Las orejas de Dash se levantaron a la mención de "competencia". "Huh?"

"Oh si" dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa. "Digo, estaba pensando que podría ver lo que tenias, en una carrera, si podías vencerme. Pero, viendo que te esconderás en esta montaña por el resto de tu vida, creo que tendré que asumir que..." la sonrisa de Spitfire so volvió maliciosa. "Te puedo vencer por mas de un kilometro"

Los ojos de Dash se entrecerraron. "Que dijiste? Nadie es mas rápido que yo!"

"Solo estando parada aquí ya soy mas rápida que tu" Spitfire bufo. "Y no cuento que temblar sea rapidez"

Su enojo subió junto con su cuerpo mientras Dash se paraba en sus pezuñas.

"Que! P-Puedo vencerte con mis alas atadas a mi espalda! Puedo vencerte incluso con mis ojos cerrados!" gruño Dash. "No hay nadie tan rápida como yo en Equestria!"

"No lo creo" dijo Spitfire viendo al cielo de forma inocente. "Claro que, eres bienvenida a probarlo... A menos que ni en celo puedas vencerme" bajo su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa. "Es difícil creer todo lo que dices cuando eso es lo que te mantiene en esta montaña"

"Incluso en celo puedo vencer tus flancos anaranjados en cualquier día de la semana!" respondió Dash.

"Bueno, entonces, pruebalo!" dijo Spitfire. "Venceme hasta la Torre Astronómica en el Palacio de Canterlot y entonces hablaremos"

"Ya estas!" dijo Dash. Se puso a un lado de Spitfire, y se puso en posición. "Cuando quieras..."

"Prepárate" dijo Spitfire... Antes de salir volando. "Fuera!"

"HEY! Eso es trampa!" grito Dash, volando tras de ella. Spitfire sonrió mientras extendía sus piernas y ponía sus alas hacia atrás para la caída. Pudo ver como Rainbow Dash copiaba su técnica mientras bajaban la montaña.

Eso es, ese es el fuego que quería, pensó felizmente Spitfire. La única pregunta es... Como pondremos esa pasión a trabajar para resolver tu pequeño problema?

Spitfire sonrió encantada. Por supuesto!

* * *

La carrera hacia la Torre Astronómica fue muy cerrada, por que las dos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. En la cima de la torre ambas jadeaban. Al mismo tiempo Dash se burlo.

"HA! Lo logre! Lo hice, y tu estabas equivocada!" grito Dash, sonriendo enormemente a la Pegaso anaranjada. Spitfire río levemente.

"Si que me lo demostraste" dijo Spitfire. Sonrió y camino hacia Dash. Y acaricio su nariz afectivamente. "Me alegro mucho"

Dash se puso roja.

"Y aquí estamos" continuo Spitfire. "Tengo la solución perfecta para tu problema"

"Uh... Huh?" pregunto Dash, incapaz de hacer algo mientras que Spitfire no se movía. "Que... Que tipo de solución?"

"Oh, el llegara muy, muy pronto" ronroneo Spitfire. Dash parpadeo.

"Huh? El? Quien es el?"

"Spitfire!" grito una voz masculina. Dash y Spitfire se dieron la vuelta para poder ver a un Pegaso color gris carbon en armadura de Guardia Real volar hacia ellas y aterrizar cerca. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en Spitfire, y luego pasaron a Dash. "Todo esta bien?"

"Todo va a estar bien" dijo Spitfire. Se movió hacia al Guardia y lo beso en los labios, para después ponerse junto al semental. Dash parpadeo rápidamente.

"Uh... Que?"

"Stormcrow, ella es Rainbow Dash, una amiga mía quien tiene un problema" dijo Spitfire. "Rainbow Dash? El es Stormcrow-Mi esposo."

"... E-Esposo? Estas casada?" pregunto Dash sorprendida.

"Si" respondió Spitfire. "Y quería que lo conocieras para que podamos discutir tus obvios problemas con calma. La Pegaso naranja levanto sus cejas. "Cual crees que sea mi solución a tu problema?"

"Bueno..."

* * *

En la imaginación de Rainbow Dash...

"Oh Spitfire, te amo demasiado" gimió Dash. "Pero este celo... Es demasiado...!"

"No te preocupes, Dash" ronroneo Spitfire, pasando sus pezuñas por todo su ardiente cuerpo y alas. "Spitfire va a hacer que todo este bien. Solo una cosa"

"S-Si?"

"Llamame Señorita Spitfire"

"Oh! Oh si, Señorita, SI!"

* * *

"..." los dos pegasos de le quedaron viendo con ojos abiertos.

"... Dije eso en voz alta, verdad?" murmuro Rainbow Dash, cubriendo su ardiente cara con sus pezuñas.

"Bueno, no me estoy quejando" dijo Stormcrow guiñando su ojo. Su esposa pateo su pierna ligeramente, y los dos rieron.

"Oh tu" dijo Spitfire. "Pero... Supongo que si Dash realmente necesita ese tipo de ayuda, yo puedo~" levanto sus cejas a su esposo. "Cuando es tu cumpleaños?"

"Cualquier día que tengas una idea como esta" dijo Stormcrow sonriendo.

"Uht... Uht... Uht...?" gruño Rainbow Dash, incapaz de poder decir palabras coherentes. Su fatiga, celo, y varios conflictos mentales chocaron en su cerebro, permitiendola llegar con la mejor solución posible para la presente situación.

Desafortunadamente parece que esa solución fue "prestada de Fluttershy", por que Dash cayo desmayada.

* * *

Con un nombre como Lucky (Suertudo) y una Cutie Mark de tres tréboles de cuatro hojas, era un poco fácil saber que lo hacia sobresalir sobre otros Ponies. Lucky es un semental suertudo, mas suertudo que cualquier Pony, mas que cualquier semental o yegua. Pero, lo que muchos Ponies no sabían de Lucky es que la suerte va en ambas direcciones para el. Unos días podían ser muy, muy afortunados, con todo a su favor.

Otros podrían llevar a un Pony a beber.

Lucky no sabia que estaba pasando hoy, mientras caminaba por el centro de Ponyville ante el disturbio de yeguas para ocultar a sus respectivos sementales tras lo que pudieran encontrar, tras puertas cerradas, en barriles, o a través de las ventanas.

"Huh... Pero si no es la semana antes de la Celebración del Sol de Verano" se dijo a si mismo el Pony gris-azul, refiriéndose a esa época del año en que todos los sementales que se esconden de las yeguas, menos los que sobrestimaban su libido y estamina.

"Hey... Disculpen... Alguien podria decirme... Hey!" intento y fallo que alguien le diera una explicación de que estaba pasando, y antes de que lo supiera, todas las calles quedaron vacías a excepción de el.

Miro a sus alrededores, y noto que las puertas estaban cerradas, y que las ventanas estaban tapadas con madera, mientras era observado por los que se escondían. De repente, sintió como su suerte iba a ponerse en su contra.

"Hola" una gentil, y ronca voz llamo detrás de el, asustandolo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, dio un brinco cuando vio a Fluttershy a unos centímetros del suelo, mirandolo fijamente.

"Oh, hola Fluttershy" Lucky miro alrededor. "Tienes alguna idea de que esta pasando? Todos están actuando como si fuera el fin del mundo?"

O como si ella estuviera en celo, pensó para si mismo. Pero eso era imposible; no era la semana antes de la Celebración del Sol de Verano.

Fluttershy asintió, a pesar de que ella siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía, mientras empezaba a circular alrededor de el. "Eso es lindo, creo"

Lucky giro su cabeza para seguiría. "Eso es lindo? Fluttershy, escuchaste lo que dije? El pueblo entero esta actuando como si fuera el fin del mundo. No es eso un tanto raro?"

"No me importa" Fluttershy respondió, miro el flanco de Lucky y se puso a un lado de el.

Bueno, eso fue raro, Lucky dijo para si mismo. De todos los Ponies, Fluttershy debía ser la mas preocupada de el fin del mundo. "Fluttershy, estas bien? No pareces tu misma"

Fluttershy le sonrió, agito su cabello y camino hacia adelante, enfrente de el. Hasta que camino se dio cuenta del olor.

Lucky se congelo donde estaba parado, y se le quedo viendo a Fluttershy. "Lucky, estaría agradecida si me montaras" pidió educadamente.

Sus ojos lentamente se entrecerraron, y su mirada cayo a sus flancos, Lucky asintió tontamente. "Por supuesto, ahora mismo"

Y no hubo duda después de eso, y de los que presenciaron al semental mas desafortunado de Ponyville.

* * *

"Oooohhhhaaawaaaahhhhh!" rugió Twilight, prácticamente haciendo que las paredes temblaran a su grito. Spike contemplo esto, solo por un momento, para después tratar de cubrir sus orejas para que nunca, jamas tuviera que escuchar a Twilight en éxtasis otra vez.

Entonces recordó que el era un dragón y que sus orejas estaban dentro de su cabeza. Maldijo a su suerte, mientras que el Doctor ponía su Sonic Screwdriver en su bolsillo, y ajustaba su cuello y corbata.

"Donde exactamente encontraste eso?" pregunto Spike mientras que Twilight jadeaba por aire a un lado de ellos en la Biblioteca. El Doctor se miro a si mismo.

"Bueno, siempre quiero verme bien cuando enfrento la posibilidad del día del fin del mundo" dijo el Doctor.

"... Eso no responde mi pregunta-"

"Doc, le importaría prestarme esa cosa para... Para, Huh... Para estudios, apuesto de que puedo utilizarlo para muchas cosas en mi granja" dijo Applejack, sus ojos mirando de un lado a otro. Spike trono sus dedos en frente de su cara, la granjera parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza.

"Ah... Perdón" dijo con un profundo sonrojo.

"Esta bien" dijo el Doctor. "Ahora, Twilight, crees que te puedas concentrar?"

"Ahhh... S-Seguro" suspiro Twilight. "Creo que el libro apropiado es... Hmmm... En verdad me gustas con la corbata Doctor-"

"Twilight, concentrate" dijo el Doctor firmemente. "Que libro es?"

"Ah... Elementos de la Vida Dinámicas de la Armonía" dijo Twilight. "Justo debajo de la 'E'"

Spike busco por los estantes, tomo el tomo apropiado, y lo puso en frente de Twilight. La Unicornio púrpura leyó el libro rápidamente, sus ojos pasando de un lado a otro a través del texto.

"Bueno, hay alguna forma de... Calmar esto?" pregunto Applejack.

"Realmente no veo el problema con esto" dijo Twilight. Me refiero a que, que pasa si Fluttershy esta en celo? No es un problema tan... Grande... Uh oh"

"Uh oh?" pregunto el Doctor. "Que es 'Uh oh'?"

"... Um, no es nada! Nada de nada!" dijo rápidamente Twilight. El Doctor levanto su Sonic Screwdriver. Twilight se lamió los labios. "Eso no va a convercerme Doctor"

"Lo hará... Si te amenazo de dejar de utilizarlo" dijo el Doctor. Los dos genios se miraron, firmemente, mente contra mente. Spike sintió la pezuña de Applejack en la base de su cola.

"TWILIGHT! DINOS POR FAVOR!" Grito Spike. Twilight parpadeo y suspiro.

"Esta bien... La cosa es, los Elementos de la Armonía seguirán sacando este exceso de energía vital por nosotras por... Bueno... El resto de nuestras vidas" Twilight hubiera frotado su pezuña contra su barbilla, pero no pudo por que estaba atada. "La verdadera amenaza es que su influencia se esta... Bueno... Expandiendo."

"Expandiendo?" pregunto Applejack de manera nerviosa. "De que tanta 'expansión' estamos hablando?"

"Bueno... Cualquier Pony que haya tenido contacto con los Elementos de la Armonía empezara a experimentar los mismos síntomas" dijo Twilight. "Somos las portadoras, por eso somos las que mayor exposición han tenido. Pero dado las enormes cantidades de energía que canalizan hacia nosotras incluso cuando no están activos, esa energía tiene que ir a algún lado, entonces..."

"Quieres decir que los demás Ponies se convertirán en... 'Focos de calor'" dijo el Doctor, quitandose unos lentes. Desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron y Spike siguió preguntandose de donde el Doctor mantenía todas esas cosas en su persona.

"Si" dijo Twilight. "Entonces necesitamos encontrar un camino a... A ventilar este exceso de energía de alguna forma, antes de que el siguiente Pony con la exposición mas grande a los Elementos empiece a sentir los efectos"

Applejack, Spike y el Doctor se congelaron del horror.

"... Con Fluttershy ya es lo suficientemente malo, pero una Princesa?" grito Applejack "Tenemos que hacer algo!"

"Están bien, esta bien, esta bien! Todos calmense por favor" dijo el Doctor. Después miro a Twilight. "De que formas podemos ventilar este exceso?"

"Hay una forma muy obvia" ronroneo Twilight.

"Ok, vamos a llamar eso el Plan B. Que tenemos para el Plan A?" pregunto el Doctor.

"Necesitamos juntar a las portadoras de los Elementos, conseguir los elementos de Canterlot, y ventilar el exceso de energías usandolos" dijo Twilight felizmente. El Doctor asintió, y miro a Applejack.

"Applejack! Sugiero que corras a tu granja y tomes algunos suplementos. Spike? Tu envía un mensaje a la Princesa Celestia informandole que las Portadoras de los Elementos necesitan verla lo mas pronto posible, que es una emergencia. Yo reuniré a las demás portadoras. Twilight?"

"Si?" respondió Twilight.

"Tu tienes el trabajo mas importante de todos" dijo el Doctor. "Tienes que quedarte aquí y mantenerte amarrada"

"... Solo si me prometes que si estoy en celo después del Plan A, me ayudaras a deshacerme de el" dijo Twilight. El Doctor sonrió y asintió.

"De acuerdo! Muy bien Ponies y Dragón, Allons~y!"

El Doctor estaba tan entusiasmado que no noto la maléfica sonrisa en la cara de Twilight. Pero en realidad, todos los hicieron.

* * *

Zecora se aventuro afuera de su cabaña a las siete en punto. Su intención era juntar algunas hierbas y especias para su almuerzo, lejos de buscarlas para hacer alguna poción mas fuerte como casi siempre lo hacia. Disfrutaba las variaciones sabores y la flora y fauna del lugar hacían un buen numero de diferencias para sus alimentos nativos de sus tierras.

Justo había puesto unos hongos púrpuras y verdes para darle un toque acido a su almuerzo, cuando escucho un grito en la distancia.

"Hm? Ese sonido que escucho llama por ayuda; a la víctima ayudare sin duda!" grito la zebra. Tomando su cetro en su boca, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección del grito, mientras corría a través de los arboles escucho mas sonidos que llegaban a sus orejas, pero uno en particular la preocupo: El gruñido de un Cocodrilo de Tierra, o 'Dragon de Pantano' como algunos les dicen.

Zecora prefería el segundo nombre... Mucho por que los dragones son cool, ademas de que no hacerlo perdería su misticismo y tenia que admitir que le gustaba.

"Aguanta, aguanta, ser desconocido, tu salvación esta al arribo!" grito, mientras arrojaba el cetro y lo balanceaba en su nariz mientras seguía corriendo, atravesó unas plantas y se detuvo, lista para arrojar un gas hecho de alguna poción o una mirada hipnótica.

"Oh gracias al cielo que estas aqui!" gruño el dragón de pantano, sus miembros girados en direcciones anormales. "Ellos me golpearon y después... Despues..." (Es el mismo cocodrilo de antes)

"Oh! Ohhh... H-Hey Zecoraaahh!" grito Pinkie Pie. El semental con el que estaba, un fuerte y Rubio espécimen con una manzana en su flanco, la saludo.

"Que tal señorita Zecora!" saludo. "Haa... Haa... Estamos algo ocupados, como puede ver..."

Zecora parpadeo varias veces a la escena, para después suspirar profundamente.

"Miren a estos Ponies que hayo sin disimulo! A una yegua como esta le gusta en el-"

"Heeeeeyyyyy!"

"... Pasto" arreglo Zecora a la queja de Pinkie. "Asumo que estas bien, Pinkie Pie? Ninguna crisis por aquí hay?"

"Oh-Ohhh siiiii... Estoy geniaaaaaal" respondió Pinkie con una gran sonrisa. "Que raro, m-mi celo me dio hoy, mas fuerte de lo que-Ahhh si- haya sentido antes"

"Es curioso de ver, que eso le haya pasado a tu ser" dijo Zecora. "El aire indica en general, que esto no es natural"

"Por supuesto que es naturalll... Ahhh..." río Pinkie al sentir como su compañero se ponía mas entusiasta. "Quieres sentir que tan natural es?~?"

Zecora se ruborizo profundamente, y miro al dragón de pantano. "Tu generosa oferta debo declinar, a esta criatura debo ayudar"

"Oki-Doki-Lokiiiiiiiii!" grito Pinkie. "AH SI! MAS FUERTE!"

Zecora se puso pezuñas a la obra para curar las heridas del dragón de pantano.

"No tenia idea de que estos Ponies fueran tan agresivos" murmuro. "Es natural que solo sean pasivos"

"Genial. Primero soy golpeado por una loca Pony rosada, después de va a aparear con un molesto semental en frente de mi, y ahora mi vida esta en las pezuñas de una molesta bruja rimadora" gruño el dragón

"Dejarte a tu suerte puedo" dijo fríamente Zecora.

"Me arrepiento, me arrepiento!" grito el depredador.

"Entonces como un buen paciente quédate quieto" dijo la Zebra felizmente. Decidió que investigaría sobre el tema una vez que terminara con el cocodrilo. A Zecora no lo agradaba nada de esto, y prefería los problemas resueltos.

Pero en realidad, Zecora se empezó a sentir caliente a pesar de que su celo había pasado hace unos meses atrás…

* * *

 **Pobre lucky :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Poco a poco Rainbow Dash recupero su conciencia, sintió como si estuviera descansando en una linda y tibia nube. Se acurruco en ella y se estiro, bostezando y relajandose al sentir algo suave que recorría su pelaje.

"Hola, Rainbow Dash."

"Hola Princesa Celestia" respondió Dash, sin ver una vez mas en la dirección de la voz hasta que se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad. "Bwah?"

Abrió los ojos y vio a la Princesa sentada junto a ella, con una cálida sonrisa. La mandíbula de Dash cayo hasta el colchón y miro a todos lados frenéticamente. Estaban en un colorida y bien adornada habitación con una chimenea y un balcón con una gran vista del valle, se podía ver a Ponyville en ella.

"Uh... Um... Donde estoy?" pregunto Dash.

"En mi habitación" respondió Celestia. Dash suspiro en alivio.

"Oh! Oh bien... Bien..." Dash parpadeo. "Eso es bueno, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que lo es, mi pequeño Pony" río Celestia, y Dash sintió como todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían. Y regreso la sonrisa.

"Um... Donde están Spitfire y Stormcrow? Pregunto Dash.

"Me temo que ellos tuvieron que ir a lidiar con una ligera... Situación" dijo Celestia con una notable pausa. Dash parpadeo, y estudio a la Princesa. Se veía tan pacifica como siempre, incluso serena, pero...

"Que clase de situación?" pregunto Dash.

"Una situación que requiere que ellos busquen algo de privacidad. Parece ser que es una condición que se esta... Expadiendo" dijo Celestia. "Creo que tu podrías decirme mas sobre esto, verdad?"

Dash ruborizo, y no pudo evitar agitar sus flancos. "Ah... N-No se a que exactamente de refiera"

"Bueno, entonces debería refrescar tu memoria" dijo Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa. Camino a la ventana mi tras que Dash la veía incrédula.

"Ah, Su Majestad? Que pasa?" pregunto Dash. Celestia camino hacia el balcón y silbo. Fue una larga y clara nota que lleno el aire como el canto de un ave, y unos momentos después obtuvo una respuesta.

Una respuesta, que Dash vio con temor, en la forma de cuatro Guardias Reales. Cuatro sudorosos, fuertes y jadeantes Guardias Reales.

"Rainbow Dash, permiteme presentarte a el Capitán Galland y los Sargentos Zero, Thatch y Mustang" dijo Celestia. Los cuatro Guardias saludaron de forma militar con sus alas, y Rainbow Dash empezó a temblar cuando olió sus esencias.

"U-Un placer conocerlos" logro decir con una temblorosa voz.

"El Sargento Mustang y el Capitán Galland son veteranos en combate aéreo en Llamistan y Wolfenstein, y Thatch y Zero sirvieron en nuestras fuerzas especiales en Aduuna, Brahmain y... Donde mas serviste, Zero?" pregunto Celestia.

"En combate con una gigante serpiente de fuego durante el caos de Discord, Su Majestad" reporto el semental respetuosamente. "Que ademas se convirtió en una linea de explosiones hechas de metal y relámpagos" Zero miro a sus compañeros. "Por suerte, todos participamos para detenerlo"

"Así es" dijo Mustang. Sus otros compañeros asintieron.

"Eso suena... Tan... Metal" dijo Dash

"Como veinte porciento mas metal que cualquier otro Pony pudiera soportar, si me perdona decirlo señorita" dijo Zero con una pequeña sonrisa. La Pegaso azul tembló.

"Mmhm" asintió Celestia. "Que no tuvieron todos ustedes que romper la barrera del sonido como... Cuatro veces, solo para contenerlo?" sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a Rainbow Dash jadear.

"C-Cuatro Veces?" pregunto Dash sin aliento.

"Cinco veces madame" respondió Galland. "Fue una suerte que nuestra sección estuvo con los Wonderbolts por una temporada o dos, si no no hubiéramos sido capaces de sincronizar nuestros esfuerzos" miro a Dash con curiosidad, mientras que sus compañeros la miraban un poco mas detenidamente.

"W-Wonderbolts? Estuvieron con los Wonderbolts?" pregunto Dash, quien estaba en una pose de un gato que esta a punto de saltar por un ratón. Incluso su cola se estaba meneando de un lado para otro.

"Si madame?" dijo Galland un poco confundido. Después miro a Celestia. "Madame, no estoy muy seguro de que sea-"

"Todo se pondrá muy claro pronto, Capitán" dijo Celestia. "Un pequeño detalle final... Todos son solteros, verdad?"

"Si Su Majestad" dijeron los cuatro.

"Excelente!" dijo Celestia felizmente. "Entonces tengo una nueva tarea para ustedes. Por favor sirvan a esta salvadora de nuestro mundo al doble de lo que necesita. Mantengala aqui, mantengala feliz"

"Ah... Y como vamos a hacer eso Majestad?" pregunto el Capitán Galland.

"Creo que sabrán muy pronto Capitán" dijo celestia. "Ahora si me disculpan..."

Dash se puso nerviosa al oír esto.

"Pr-Princesa! No me puede dejar-voy a-no me puedo controlar!"

"Si, eso es mas que obvio" dijo Celestia. "Pero, dado como la Señorita Spitfire esta reaccionando, creo que es muy prudente que tome ciertas... Precauciones. Al menos hasta que estés en un estado en el cual pueda con toda confianza conseguir algo de información" le sonrió ligeramente a Dash.

"Ademas... Para un Pony de tu calibre, solo lo mejor es suficiente. Por favor, acepta este servicio de Ponies quienes te deben solo lo mejor de ellos"

"Bueno..." dijo Dash nerviosamente, mirando hacia un lado. Volvió a ver hacia adelante y casi grita al ver que Celestia se había puesto justo en frente de ella, poniendo unos ojos de cachorrito

"Por favor, Rainbow Dash?" suplico la Princesa. Bajando su voz "Ademas, es mejor que te sirvan a arriesgarnos a que Luna ponga sus pezuñas en ellos"

Dash no creyó lo que escucho. "Pr-Princesa Luna? También ella esta en-"

"Si. Así que hasta que la situación este... Controlada, necesito que estés... Controlada. Entendiste?" pregunto Celestia.

"Pero-Pero yo-"

"Por favor?" pregunto Celestia, poniendo sus cascos juntos y haciendo que su labio inferior temblara. Rainbow Dash miro hacia los Guardias, quienes la veían con admiración (Lo cual le gustaba) y lujuria (Lo cual le gustaba aun mas)

"... Oh... Esta... Esta bien" dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Maravilloso!" dijo Celestia, aplaudiendo. Después miro a los Guardias. "Están cómodos con su misión, Capitán?"

"Cómodos no se acerca ni un poco de como nos sentimos" dijo Galland, manteniendo su compostura a pesar de que la influencia de Dash lo estaba empezando a sacar de su cordura. "Nuestro deber será muy placentero... En especial en este caso, verdad caballeros?"

"Señor si Señor!" respondieron.

"Huh? Usted... Esta de acuerdo de que... Quiere que yo haga... Con todos?" pregunto Dash.

"Por supuesto" Thatch dijo con una sonrisa. "Después de que hayas pasado por lo que sea que hayas pasado, debes estar totalmente confortable con alguno de nosotros"

"Serpientes gigantes hechas de explosiones causan eso" dijo Zero.

"Ademas, no es gay si es un trío" dijo Mustang sabiamente. "O un quíntuple... Mientras haya una yegua en medio" ante las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros se confundió. "Que?"

"Bien dicho, Mustang!" respondió Celestia. Después miro a Dash. "Alguna otra preocupación?"

"... Ah... No puedo recordarlas ahora mismo" dijo Dash, lamiendose los labios.

"Bueno en ese caso, por favor, disfrutalos" dijo Celestia. Camino hacia el balcón y se puso detrás de los Guardias agitando sus alas. Después de eso los olores de los Guardias llegaron a las fosas nasales de Rainbow Dash, y su tradicional confianza se combino con su lujuria para dar paso a una súper-Confiada lujuria.

Eso era una bomba, dado de como se lanzo fuera de la cama.

"BANZAI!" grito, golpeando a los cuatro sementales al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno... Una menos" murmuro Celestia, dándose la vuelta y volando.

Applejack corrió hacia Sweet Apple Acres mucho mas rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría, pero necesitaba algo para deshacerse del exceso de calor entre sus piernas que no envolvía algo que ella en realidad quería.

"Huff... Huff... Huff..." lentamente recupero al aliento, y camino hacia la granja. Rápidamente empezó a juntar cosas en sus bolsas.

"Muy bien... Cuerda, definitivamente necesito cuerda" murmuro. "Cadenas? Definitivamente vamos a necesitar cadenas" aventó las cadenas a sus bolsas también. Después encontró una botella de cloroformo.

"APPLEBLOOM!" grito Applejack. Su hermana pequeña apareció, viendose confundida.

"Si Applejack?"

"Que te he dicho de tus Cruzadas por las Cutie Marks?" dijo Applejack un tanto enojada. Applebloom suspiro, y miro hacia un lado.

"Pero no me voy a convertir en una Cutie Mark Traficante y/o Secuestradora" respondió. Applejack asintió.

"Esta bien..." respondió Applejack, miro hacia el bote... Y lo arrojo a sus bolsas también. Applebloom se enojo.

"Hey! Eso no es justo! Por que puedes tu utilizarlo y yo no?"

"Quiero que escuches con mucha atención Applebloom" dijo Applejack. "No vas a salir de la casa hasta que regrese, entiendes? No le habrás la puerta a nadie, especialmente Fluttershy"

"Pero-Pero no es la semana antes de la Celebración del Sol de Verano! Por que debo de estar adentro?" Applebloom puso una carita triste.

"Las cosas han cambiado. Ahora quedare en la casa y no salgas por nada, me lo prometes?" dijo Applejack.

Applebloom hizo otra cara. Applejack gruño y tomo su barbilla con su pezuña.

"Me lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" respondió Applejack. Después se fue hacia la casa, y Applejack suspiro.

Bueno, esa cosa deberá ser útil... Sonrió. Mantendrá a Twilight de tener su alegre baile con el Doctor, por lo menos... Tal vez yo haya tenido un turno con el si ella iba a-

Applejack corrió fuera de la granja como si estuviera en llamas, para después dirigirse hacia el lago cercando y saltando en el.

* * *

Soarin tenia un par de problemas de navegación en Ponyville, al menos muy en alto. El y otros Wonderbolts podían reconocer fácilmente el alto techo de la Alcaldía en sus vuelos de entrenamiento, y la granja de Sweet Apple Acres se ponía como un orgulloso... Y un tanto obvio punto de aterrizaje.

Pero, el no creía que seria apropiado volar justo al dormitorio de algún pobre granjero, así que decidió aterrizar en el patio de enfrentase la casa como todo visitante.

O lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera visto a una yegua naranja salir corriendo de la granja y saltar en un lago.

"Pero que rayos?" dijo incrédulo de lo que vio. Puso su peso hacia adelante y se dejo caer, gritando mientras se dirigía a la superficie del agua. Redujo su aceleración extendiendo sus seis miembros (siete si cuentas su cola) para frenar y quedarse a centímetros del agua. Metió su cabeza, y tomo la melena de la yegua y agito sus alas lo mas fuerte que pudo.

"Huff! *tose* Ahh... Hey! Cu-Cual es la gran idea?" la yegua tosió, escupió agua y lo maldijo mientras que el la ponía en tierra firme. Soarin aterrizo frente a ella y se enojo, mientras se preguntaba por que se veía tan familiar.

"Hey! Esa es mi linea! Tu fuiste la yegua loca que salto en el agua!"

"Loca? Su hubiera sabido que tu... Ah... Ah..." la yegua pareció asombrada por el momento, y la memoria de Soarin hizo coneccion.

"Hey! Tu eres esa... Esa... AH! Tu eres Applejack! Hey, me recuerdas?" pregunto Soarin con una sonrisa. "Soarin? El Wonderbolt?"

"Ah... Ah..." tembló la yegua. Soarin se confundió. Por que estaba tan intimidada?

Oh! Espera! Ella no me reconoce sin mi uniforme! Pensó Soarin para si mismo, muy razonable.

"Recuerdas? Me vendiste ese pay? Ese maravilloso y delicioso pay? Fue fantástico, valió cada bit" dijo Soarin con una sonrisa.

"Ah... Tu... Tu te deberías de ir" dijo Applejack rápidamente, dándose la vuelta con un gran sonrojo. Soarin parpadeo en confusión y se puso a un lado de ella.

"Huh?"

"En verdad, tu te tienes que ir ahora" advirtió Applejack neciamente viendo lejos de el.

"Entonces, estas son las gracias que recibo por salvar tu vida?" pregunto Soarin con una ceja levantada. "Vamos! Un poco de hospitalidad campirana!"

"Tu no salvaste mi vida! Ahora vete, intento salvar la tuya!" gruño Applejack. Soarin no lo creyó.

"Ah si? De que?"

"De mi, idiota! No hay tiempo para explicar, así que vete!" Applejack hizo espacio mientras preparaba sus piernas para golpearlo. Soarin, obviamente, fue mas rápido, esquivo su ataque y voló encima de ella.

"Que?" grito incrédulo.

"VETE! CORRE IDIOTA!" grito Applejack.

Soarin respondió derribandola con un movimiento de cuerpo perfectamente ejecutado. Después puso su cuerpo encima de ella y sujeto sus piernas para que no se moviera.

"Pe-PERO QUE RAYOS Y POR TODOS LOS AGUJEROS DEL INFIERNO PONY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?" le grito Applejack.

"Urgh!" Soarin gruño, tratando de mantenerla quieta. "Estoy tratando de que no te lastimes a ti misma! Cual es exactamente el problema?"

"TU ERES EL PROBLEMA!" le grito Applejack. "ESTOY EN UN TERRIBLE CELO Y TU ERES EL SEMENTAL IDEAL PARA QUE ME MONTE! ESO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO PARA TI?"

Soarin parpadeo. Un enorme sonrojo estaba en las mejillas de Applejack... Y el consiguió el mismo color cuando olió su esencia. Su maravillosa y provocadora esencia.

"Ah... Ese... Ese es el problema" dijo Soarin en voz baja. Los intentos de Applejack cesaron y se lamió los labios.

"Ah rayos!... Estuve siendo tan cuidadosa todo el día, tratando de no acercarme mucho y tu vienes aquí, jugando al héroe como un idiota sin cerebro" dijo Applejack en voz ronca.

"Me gusta jugar al héroe" dijo Soarin con un gruñido mientras acariciaba su cuello. "Parecer ser que soy muy bueno en la vida real"

"Un héroe, que se mete en algo que no entiende" contesto Applejack. "Ah..."

"Te gusta rudo, verdad?" dijo Soarin con una fiera sonrisa. Applejack asintió muy lentamente.

"Uh... Uh huh..."

"Bueno... Por que no yo solo-MMPH!" los ojos de Soarin casi se le caen mientras que habia un bola de algodón en su cara. Applejack reacciono de su trance inducido por su celo por el olor del cloroformo, y rodó lejos de Soarin antes de que colapsara. Applejack miro a su salvador... El Doctor.

"Perdón, lo vi volando hacia tu granja y temí lo peor" dijo el Doctor. "Estas bien?"

Applejack sintió una verdadera urgencia de arrancarle la cabeza del Doctor de una patada, pero logro contenerla.

"Si, estoy bien" gruño Applejack. "Como va Spike?"

"El esta teniendo unos problemas con mantener a los demás... Lejos de sus instintos" dijo el Doctor. Después miro a Soarin. "Parece que tu también tuviste algunos problemas" dijo secamente.

"Si... Algunos" admitió Applejack. "Yo Uh... Estaré ahí en un segundo. Será mejor que salgas de aquí"

"Bien" dijo el Doctor. El Pony del Tiempo salió corriendo, dejando a Applejack con un inconsciente Soarin. Y se lamió los labios.

"Applejack! Applejack!" Applebloom grito desde su ventana.

"Si Applebloom?" grito de vuelta Applejack mientras corría hacia el camino lo mas rápido que podía.

"Por que tienes a un Pegaso atado a tu espalda?" grito Applebloom. Applejack tembló, y miro hacia Soarin.

"Plan B!" grito de vuelta Applejack. Para después correr hacia la casa de Twilight, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Applebloom observo como se fue, para después darse la vuelta y gruñir.

"Bien! No me digas nada..."

* * *

Colapsando en el suelo, un completamente exhausto y delirante Lucky tenia una mirada relajada mientras jadeaba por aire. Agitando sus alas y dando pequeños saltos, Fluttershy de estiraba y reía mientras disfrutaba la placentera sensación de después de aparearse... Placentera, para después ser reemplazada por la irresistible urgencia de aparearse otra vez. Dándose la vuelta, puso su vista en Lucky.

"Me gustaria hacerlo otra vez" dijo.

Viendo hacia arriba a ese Pony hecho de sexo, Lucky ignoro sus advertencias corporales de "Ya la has montado cinco veces seguidas, detente!" e intento pararse sobre sus pezuñas. Sus piernas se agitaban como si fuera un potro recién nacido, se paro, dejo salir el aire que tenia y cayo.

"Y... Estoy agotado" declaro en un tono Británico.

Fluttershy pudo ver eso, y decidió que probaría suerte en alguna otra parte. Abriendo sus alas, salió volando sin importarle la condición de su anterior juguete y empezó a merodear alrededor de Ponyville como un halcón en busca de su presa.

Afortunadamente para Ponyville, no tuvo que buscar su próximo objetivo abajo, después de orbital dos veces el pueblo pudo ver a un Pegaso gris moviendo un pequeño banco de nubes hacia las afueras.

"De todos los días en que Rainbow Dash decide actuar como un reclusa. Hay demasiado cielo sobre Ponyville para un solo Pegaso". Vince, uno de los pegasos que ayudo durante el Winter Wrap Up (prefiero el nombre en ingles que el de español) se quejo mientras puso todas las nubes juntas, esperando empujar toda la gran nube de Ponyville para guardarla, mejor que solo ir de aqui para allá deshaciedolas individualmente como Dash lo hacia.

Aun así, no podía entender por que Dash quería quedarse en casa con este gran clima para volar. En realidad deseaba preguntarle a su pequeño Club de Fans-quienes le pedieron tomar su lugar hoy-y preguntarles por que se estaba encerrando.

"Las únicas veces en que Rainbow Dash no quiere volar o hacer nada es cuando esta enferma o en..." Vince se detuvo al reconocer el inconfundible aroma de una yegua en celo, y todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron.

"...Buh...dah..." olió el aire, y levemente giro su cabeza.

Ahí estaba Fluttershy, sentada en una nube, sonriendole.

En su cabeza, la voz de la experiencia le grito.

"VUELA TONTO. ELLA SECARA TU VIDA COMO LO AH HECHO ANTES"

Fluttershy se le acerco, su mirada era seductora y que agitara su melena hacia que su seducción se elevara a niveles ridículos. La voz de la experiencia le grito otra vez.

"CASI MORISTE LA ULTIMA VEZ. VUELA. AHORA"

Fue ignorada, mientras que Fluttershy se dio la vuelta y expuso sus flancos hacia el, presentandose. Sobre su hombro, Fluttershy miro a Vince.

"Montame" comando.

Completamente hipnotizado, Vince obedeció. "De inmediato, señorita Fluttershy.

Un par de vigorosos apareamientos después, un exhausto y deshidratado Vince cayo del cielo y paso a través del techo de la Biblioteca, y Fluttershy resumió su cacería alrededor de Ponyville en busca de mas diversión.

* * *

Era mas que cien porciento oficial: Este día apestaba. Y Spike estaba feliz de enfatizar que tanto apestaba con el mas profundo y irritado gruñido que el pudo hacer, por que? Por que en verdad día en verdad apestaba.

"Big Mac! Rarity!" llamo afuera de la tienda. "Big Mac! Rarity! Vamos, tenemos que irnos!"

Hubo silencio, y Spike entro, sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima. Estaba alerta al mas mínimo sonido, el mas mínimo olor...

Ademas de todo el olor del sexo, por supuesto.

"Nngh" gruño. Estaba en un conflicto. En una garra, el tenia un enorme gusto por Rarity, y Big Mac, bueno... Que enfrentara el peligro lo hacia admirarlo en verdad.

En la otra... El no quería morir. En verdad, el no quería morir antes de-"

"GAH!" grito Big Mac grito mientras caía por las escaleras, cubierto en rasguños y cortadas. Spike olvido sus celos por un momento y corrió hacia el gran semental.

"Big Mac!" dijo Spike. "Estas bien?"

El semental miro hacia el techo por unos momentos, con una sonrisa de asombro. Mordió calmadamente una espiga de trigo, la cual había tomado su usual lugar en sus dientes.

"Eeyup" dijo asintiendo.

"Que... Que paso?" pregunto Spike, sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver el daño que tenia. Cuando Big Mac abrió su boca. Spike sacudió sus garras.

"N-No me digas los detalles de... Me refiero a que, por que estas aqui?"

"Tiempo-fuera" dijo Big Mac, con una sonrisa que le recordó a Spike a la apariencia que el tenia después de sobrevivir a una caída desde una cascada: El reciente pasado le trajo mucho terror pero también mucha emoción para compensarlo.

"Bueno... Necesitamos llegar a Canterlot" dijo Spike. "Es la única manera de arreglar esto antes de que... Bueno, antes de que la Princesa Luna se ponga así"

"Hm? No veo por que ella no pueda... Relajarse como los demás" comento Big Mac.

"Que pasaría si ella es diez veces peor que Fluttershy?" pregunto Spike con miedo. Big Mac siguió sin perturbarse.

"Oh, eso. Todos exageran mucho de su celo. No es tan malo"

"Pero-Pero todos estaban en pánico!" protesto Spike. Big Mac asintió.

"Eeyup."

"Actuaban como si fuera el fin del mundo!" presiono Spike. Big Mac mastico su espiga pensativamente.

"Eeyup."

"Pero ese no es un gran problema para ti?" pregunto Spike incrédulo.

"Nnnope" fijo Big Mac. Se paro y sacudió su melena. Spike siguió viendolo incrédulo.

"Ok... Como es que esto no es un gran problema?"

"Ella tiene ciertas maneras de manejarlo" dijo Big Mac misteriosamente. "Lo dejare todo así"

Spike miro detenidamente al semental por un rato, para después sacudir su cabeza.

"... Muy bien... Que pasaría si cada yegua en Equestria se pone como Fluttershy? Por que eso es muy posible!"

Big Mac hizo un pausa de masticar, parpadeo, y lentamente asintió.

"Ah. Ese seria un problema, Eeyup.

"Entonces necesitaremos a Rarity y a los otros Elementos, rápido" dijo Spike. "Puedes ir a traer a Twilight de la Biblioteca?"

"Eeyup" dijo Big Mac asintiendo.

"... Quiero saber como vas a hacer eso?" pregunto Spike. El gran semental rojo sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa.

" ... "

"Nnnope."

"Tampoco yo" dijo Spike irritado. Salió de la Boutique y vio a una figura encapuchada caminando en el pueblo. "Eh? Hey!" corrió hacia la figura. Podria ser...?

"Zecora!" llamo. La figura se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, y sonrió a Spike a través de la sombra de su gorro.

"Alguien necesita explicarme lo que veo, por que Ponyville se esconde a mi merodeo?" olió el aire. "Aromas puedo oler de lujuria y miedo, pero amenaza alguna no presiento!"

"Es Fluttershy. Esta en celo" replico Spike.

"Como lo esta Pinkie Pie, que en el bosque espié" dijo Zecora. "Estando ocupada con su nuevo Apple Brony, bailando un baile para hacer nuevos Ponies"

Spike tembló y forzó la imagen mental fuera de su cabeza. Se necesitaba concentrar.

"Recuerdas donde estaban exactamente? La necesitamos a ella y a todos los Elementos de la Armonía para evitar que esto le pase a... A... Que estas viendo?" pregunto Spike. Zecora lo veía detenidamente, y se lamió los labios.

"Sabes, pequeño dragón, del valor de tu semilla?" pregunto Zecora con una pequeña sonrisa. "Muchas poderosas pociones podría hacer para la Villa"

"N-No también tu, Zecora!" grito Spike, alejandose. La Zebra soltó una carcajada.

"Solo una observación, mi querido dragón. La situación no es apropiada por ahora, Corazon" dijo mirandolo con lujuria, cosa que Spike no noto.

"Phew" suspiro Spike. Zecora acaricio su cabeza y respiro en las sensibles escamas de su cabeza.

Por supuesto para sustituir eso, puedes usar sin pena mi-"

"ZECORA!" grito Spike, alejandose de un salto. Zecora miro hacia otro lado.

"Solo un pensamiento"

"Como sea, puedes traer a Pinkie Pie?" pregunto Spike.

"Ella es fácil de traer" dijo la Zebra.

"Bueno, entonces ve" dijo Spike. La Zebra asintió, y se lamió los labios.

"Pero, si en nuestro plan hay fracaso-"

"Si si si... Yo llenare tu frasco" suspiro Spike. No sabia cuanto necesitaría una aspirina en este día...

Zecora salió corriendo a toda prisa, y Spike froto su barbilla.

Hmmm... Con esto es Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack vendrá pronto, Twilight debe seguir en la Biblioteca... Eso deja a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy. Ahora, como voy a encontrar a Fluttershy?

"Oh... Disculpame Spike, pero me preguntaba, si no es mucha molestia, podrías hacer algo por mi?" una leve y sensual voz le susurro en su oído. Spike se congelo, y lentamente miro hacia la derecha. Un par de hermosos ojos azules estaban sellados en el, justo abajo de ellos, una dulce, y hambrienta sonrisa.

"Bueno... Un problema resuelto, pensó el dragón mientras tragaba saliva.

* * *

 **Oh oh...**


	6. Chapter 6

El Capitán Galland y Mustang estaban parados en el balcón, respirando profundamente el aire fresco que llegaba a ellos.

"Tengo que decir Capitán, ella no es nada de lo que esperaba" dijo Mustang.

"Nope" dijo Galland con una pequeña sonrisa. "Nada, efectivamente"

"Uh oh Capitán, conozco esa mirada" dijo Mustang con una expresión alarmada. "Creí que usted era el que me habia dicho que nunca había que apegarse a una misión-Que técnicamente esta es una. Tal vez ella no sienta lo mismo"

"Si, lo se... Pero me arriesgare a tomar la oportunidad" dijo Galland. "Por una yegua como ella... Tu no?"

Mustang tosió, y miro a un lado. "Para ser honesto señor... Si, lo haría" regreso la mirada. "Pero dado el caso que este celo no es normal... No me hace preocuparme. Ademas" entrecerró sus ojos y miro hacia el horizonte. "No puedo sacrificar mi carrera por razones personales"

"Todavía con esa meta tuya, Huh Mustang?" río Galland.

"La que haré realidad algún día, señor. Seré General algún día, solo espere. Y cuando llegue ese día" Mustang levanto una pezuña de forma dramática y la sacudió, como retando al destino. "Todas las oficiales deberán vestir minifaldas!"

"Minifaldas?" pregunto Galland secamente. Mustang se sonrojo, y continuo.

"Y... Y calcetines!" añadió.

"Hmmm..." Galland cerro sus ojos e imagino a Rainbow Dash en esa vestimenta. "No tengo idea de por que, pero es muy atractivo. Muy bien Sargento, tiene mi apoyo"

"Gracias señor!" dijo Mustang saludando de forma militar con su ala. Zero salió de la habitación, respirando profundamente.

"Ah, Capitán? Ella tiene una petición" dijo Zero. Galland levanto sus cejas.

"Una petición? Que tipo de petición?"

"Ella Uh... No la puede hacer ella misma ahora" dijo Zero sin sonrojarse. "Pero me dijo que la retrasara por ahora"

"Bueno, cual es?" pregunto Galland.

Zero respiro profundamente. "Ella se pregunta que si alguno de nosotros ah tenido sexo mientras rompemos la barrera del sonido... Y si es posible"

Los tres sementales guardaron silecio por unos momentos. Mustang fue el primero en hablar.

"Creo que me enamore"

"No eres el único, soldado" río Galland. "Bueno Zero... No estoy seguro, pero quisiera averiguarlo"

* * *

Luna tomo residencia en la Torre Norte-Oeste, que tradicionalmente era su habitación cuando venia de visita de su palacio que esta en el Bosque Everfree. Era alto, limpio, y mas importante desde el punto de vista de Celestia, desolado.

Voló hacia el balcón y aterrizo en el con su usual gracia. Recogiendo sus alas hacia sus lados entro a lo que Luna habia hecho su oficina. La Princesa del Sol no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tan desordenado estaba todo. Hojas con cálculos, el sistema de impuestos rehecho, pilas de papeleo, unos dibujos hechos con acuarelas firmados por Pipsqueak, cartas para Twilight-

Espera, regresa eso.

"Oh cielos" dijo Celestia, oliendo las pinturas que estaban en la mesa. Las pinturas se estaban secando... Lo que significa...

No, no, no hay necesidad de pánico, pensó Celestia. Localizo la presencia mágica de Luna un par de pisos abajo... Y la presencia de otro Pony que estaba con ella.

Bajo las escaleras mas rápido de lo normal.

No hay necesidad de pánico... No hay necesidad de pánico... Se dijo a si misma Celestia. Luna jamas tomaría ventaja de un potro tan joven, nunca. Sonrió para si misma y asintió.

Por supuesto. Los Elementos pueden haber influenciado mucho en ella pero no puedo imaginar que ella... Por supuesto que no!

Entonces por que se estaba sintiendo tan mal de repente? Que podría estarla preocupando? Celestia se acerco a la puerta donde estaban y alzo una pezuña para tocar.

"Admire, Princesa Luna! Ar! La tengo como mi premio!" grito una adorable voz a través de la puerta. Celestia se congelo.

"Oh cielos, no! Temido pirata Capitán Pip!" grito Luna. "No, no puedes tomarme! Vuestro actos de piratería y saqueamiento son terribles, mi gente me encontrara y me salvara!"

"Oh, pero lo haré!" dijo Pipsqueak con una malvada (pero adorable) risa. "La tomare como mi tesoro como lo he hecho con muchos otros, Jajajajaja!"

"No! Vos eres fiero, un bruto, tu... Ooh, eso es un poco fuerte cariño.

"Oh, perdón Princesa Luna"

"Esta bien cariño. Ahora, de vuelta al personaje?"

"Oh, cierto... AR! Serás mi doncella de servicio! Me servirás en lo que sea, ar!"

"Pero soy una Princesa! Vos podes tener muchas cosas a cambio! Lo que vos quisieras! Tesoros, oro, doncellas-"

"Nunca! Quiero una Princesa como doncella, y te haré mi doncella!" grito Pip. "Con esta tabla, si lo necesito!"

"No! Por favor, no lo-!"

La puerta se prendió en llamas y después en humo, el cual fue dispersado mientras que las perillas y visagras caían al suelo. Celestia entro de golpe, lista para lanzar a su hermana a la luna si era necesario proteger a Luna de si misma.

Pero la escena era esta: Pipsqueak vestido en su adorable disfraz de pirata, blandiendo su espada de madera hacia Luna, quien estaba vistiendo un vestido rosado que parecía demasiado pequeño para ella. Un barco de cartón estaba puesto en el medio de la habitación, decorado con pintura y crayones, y Luna estaba en una tabla, amarrada. Ademas había una mesa con varios archivos y fotografías de varios Ponies, pero Celestia decidió enfocarse en la situación mas delicada primero.

"Hermana!" grito Luna.

"Luna, Pipsqueak" respondió Celestia.

"Oh, Hey Princesa Celestia!" dijo Pipsqueak felizmente. "Estaba haciendo caminar a la Princesa Luna por la tabla a menos que se convirtiera en mi doncella!" Pip froto su barbilla con la punta de su espada. "Que es una doncella, para empezar?"

"Una yegua tomada como premio por piratas" dijo Luna. Pip parpadeo.

"Como mi mamá? O una Princesa?"

"Si, como esas" dijo Celestia. "Pip, por que no vas a jugar arriba por un rato? Necesito hablar con Luna."

"Claro!" dijo Pipsqueak felizmente. El pequeño potro salió corriendo, y Celestia miro a su hermana. Luna también la miro.

"... Que?" pregunto. Se desamarro con la aplicación de su telequinesis, y se paro. "Pensé que una actividad productiva seria lo mejor dada... Mi condición" dijo sonrojandose.

Celestia suspiro aliviada. "Oh. Bien! Por supuesto"

Los ojos de Luna se entrecerraron. "Vos pareces muy aliviada, hermana"

"Solo estaba preocupada de que empezaras a... Oh, no lo se, secuestrar sementales o algo así" mintió rápidamente Celestia.

"Que? No, no, por supuesto que no!" dijo Luna. "Solo he estado jugando al pirata con Pipsqueak, dejandolo que me amarrara y que aplicara las tácticas villanescas de los Piratas. Nada mas de eso"

"... Por-Por supuesto!" dijo Celestia rápidamente.

"Y estoy disfrutando la interacción de madre y potro, el aspecto mas virtuoso de mis deseos!"

"... Luna, Pipsqueak no es tu potro" dijo Celestia gentilmente.

"No, no, pero puedo tener uno como el!" dijo Luna.

Celestia muy, muy lentamente asintió. "Por supuesto... Y los archivos?" movió su cabeza hacia la mesa.

Luna camino hacia la pila de de carpetas y fotos y las hizo levitar para enseñarselas a Celestia. "He buscado en muchos archivos al mejor semental para mis necesidades"

Celestia miro a Luna por un momento. Luna parpadeo, y continuo.

"Juzgando por... Por genética, color de pelo, color de melena, color de ojos, temperamento, historial medico, hay muchos candidatos potenciales para mis propósitos. He enviado agentes para investigar sus capacidades sexuales para saber si pueden ajustarse a mi"

"Agentes?" pregunto Celestia.

"Si! Shadowbolts. Los he reformado para servir en operaciones encubiertas" dijo Luna. Luego se encogió de hombros. "Algo raro es que los voluntarios para esta misión en particular eran todas hembras"

* * *

"Ohhhhhh~" Nightshade, reciente integrante de los Shadowbolts y una As en el vuelo que solo por poco perdió la oportunidad de entrar a los Wonderbolts, gimió profundamente y recupero su aliento. Miro por encima de su hombro al semental y mordió su labio inferior.

"Hmmm... No esta mal, pero creo que mi Princesa será un poco mas exigente que eso" dijo seductivamente. "Por que no lo intentas un poco mas fuerte la próxima vez para que pueda hacer una mejor decisión?"

"P-Por supuesto!" dijo el Semental.

* * *

"Ah" dijo Celestia asintiendo. "Entonces vas en serio con esto? De tener un potro, me refiero?"

"Ah? Oh no, no, no del todo" dijo Luna, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Digo... No me importaría si fuera el semental apropiado y Pipsqueak me ha dicho su pesar de ser hijo único, y..." La Princesa de la Luna suspiro. "Solo me estoy preparando para la posibilidad, nada mas!"

"Entiendo" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa. "Perdoname Luna, pensé que manejarías esto con mucha menos..."

"Mucha menos que?" pregunto Luna.

"Bueno... Con menos... Gracia" dijo Celestia.

"... Y con eso te refieres a...? Pregunto Celestia.

"Bueno..." Celestia golpeo suavemente el piso con sus pezuñas. "Que es lo que crees que creo?"

"Hmmm" pensó Luna.

"ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS SEMENTALES SOLTEROS DE EQUESTRIA" grito Luna a través de todo el reino. "VUESTRA PRINCESA TIENE UNA TAREA PARA USTEDES. MONTEN A SU PRINCESA HASTA QUE NO PUEDAN PARARSE! CUALQUIER SEMENTAL SOLTERO QUE FRACASE EN ESTA TAREA JAMAS PODRÁ ESTAR CON ALGUNA YEGUA OTRA VEZ!"

Luna arrojo sus pezuñas al aire y grito. "PRONTO SERE LA YEGUA MAS COMPLACIDA DE TODA EQUESTRIA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..." Los ojos de Luna se abrieron. "Hermana! Tu-Tienes la mente mas perversa de todas!"

"Yo no fui la que fantaseo con eso" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

"CELESTIA!"

* * *

Pipsqueak, en lugar de correr a jugar, se quedo escuchado a través de la puerta. Su mami le había dicho que escuchar a los demás así era grosero, pero la Princesa Luna dijo que eso hacían los piratas y los ninjas para aprender cosas útiles. Y como aun era un pirata, Pipsqueak decidió escuchar. El estaba seguro de que su mamá lo entendería.

"Hmmm... La Princesa Luna quiere darme una hermanita para jugar?" murmuro Pipsqueak para si mismo, frotando su cabeza. "Vaya! Eso seria... Brillante!"

El pequeño potro cerro sus ojos e imagino. Usar su imaginación para la diversión era algo que la Princesa Luna y sus padres le decían que hiciera, y desde que la Princesa Luna lo hacia todo el tiempo estaba seguro que seria bueno!

Aunque a veces ella era algo rara cuando se quedaba viendo fijamente al espacio, no parpadeando o diciendo nada.

"Pipsqueak, conoce a tu nueva hermanita pequeña, Ally!" dijo Luna felizmente, cargando a una bebe Alicornio. Sus padres estaban junto a ella, su padre fumando su pipa orgullosamente.

"Hola Ally!" dijo Pip emocionado mientras que la pequeña Alicornio reía y agitaba sus alas. "De donde vino?"

"De la tienda, donde tu papá, mamá, y yo fuimos para traerla a casa!" dijo Luna con una sonrisa. "Fue muy difícil traerla aquí y hacerla"

"Si, casi caigo en mi espalda!" dijo el papá de Pip guiñando el ojo. Su madre río y le dio un empujón.

"Oh tu!"

"He hicimos muchos sonidos graciosos haciendola" dijo Luna sonriendo. "Como 'ungh!' y 'argh' y 'oh si!' Tu mamá también hizo muchos sonidos graciosos!"

"Eso suena divertido! Cuando puedo hacer yo esas cosas y hacer a un bebé?" pregunto Pipsqueak, y sus padres de manera extraña se pusieron de color rojo. Justo como cuando les hizo esa pregunta antes.

"Hasta que seas mayor" dijo Luna, adelantandose a sus padres. "Y entonces tal vez podamos hacer un bebe juntos"

Sus padres habían dicho eso de otras chicas, pero otras chicas no eran la Princesa Luna.

"Hurra!" dijo Pip. Subió en la espalda de Ally y saco su espada. "Vamos, Ally! Vamos a tener AVENTURAS!"

"AVENTURAS!" grito, y salió disparada por la pared de la casa de Pipsqueak y voló hacia un arco iris y a luchar contra piratas hechos de dulces.

* * *

"Eso seria grandioso" pensó Pipsqueak con una gran sonrisa. Corrió hacia la habitación de arriba lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la mesa de Luna, tomo pluma y papel, y escribió una nota.

Queridos Mamá y Papá.

La Princesa Luna quiere hacerme una nueva hermanita bebe, y pienso que deberían venir y ayudarla por que quiero una hermanita bebe para ir de aventuras por que ella seria un Alicornio y eso seria brillante. Ademas, que tan grande debo ser para que pueda hacer uno con la Princesa Luna? Por que no quiero esperar para ir de aventuras.

Con amor.

Pipsqueak

Con eso, Pipsqueak corrió por el Pony Cartero. Quería que su carta fuera enviada lo mas rápido posible. Después de todo, entre mas rápido empezaran ha hacerle una hermana, mas pronto podría ir de aventuras!

* * *

"Uh...h-hola Fluttershy, que es lo que quieres?" pregunto un tembloroso Spike mientras que Fluttershy lo miraba con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Fluttershy se acerco a el, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado mientras decía. "Me gustaría que me ayudaras a juntar mas sementales para mi. Estoy muy excitada y me gustaría tener mas diversión" soltó una risita al terminar y Spike sintió como le dolía el Corazon.

Ella era tan linda, aun cuando ella era esencialmente una Sexomaniaca que no tomaría un no por respuesta. Como podría decirle no a ella

"Por favor, Spike? Solo quiero tener mucha diversión y liberarme de este horrible, horrible celo. Pero los sementales que he encontrado han sido muy lamentables. Quiero un semental real... O sementales" volvió a reír. "Lo que sea que venga primero"

No podía decirle que no, no ha esa linda y gentil expresión que podria hacer a cualquier semental que la mirara caer en un transe de obediencia. "Uh...creo...p-pero podemos hacerlo d-después? Digo, Twilight tiene un plan para deshacerte de tu...problema. Esto no es natural, entiendes? Es por los Elementos de la Armonía y como ellos..."

Fluttershy dejo de poner atención al 'Creo'. "Me aburrí, ahora, donde están los sementales, Spike?"

Ella no escucho una palabra de lo que dije, solo quiere ser montada! Spike estaba empezando a entender por que el celo de Fluttershy era tan terrible.

"Mira, mira Fluttershy solo sigueme. Tenemos que ir a Canterlot, y..." oh cielos, se arrepintió de lo que dijo en ese momento al ver como sus orejas se levantaron.

"Canterlot!" la sonrisa inocente de Fluttershy paso a ser una llena de lujuria. "Ahí hay muchos sementales apuestos y fuertes, me adelantare" empezó a volar hacia la ciudad en las montañas. "No de apuren, me gustaría disfrutarlos yo primero"

En ese momento, Spike vio una terrible visión. De sementales tirados en las calles de Canterlot, exhaustos, casi drenados de su vida (y fluidos corporales), una larga linea de ellos guiaban a Fluttershy. Aquellos, quienes no conocían nada de la tímida pegaso, la temerían ahora que lleno sus calles y casas de sementales y potros adolecentes. Drenados por todo el sexo salvaje los Ponies mirarían hacia arriba a Fluttershy y suplicarían.

"Piedad!"

Y Fluttershy susurraría. "...Otra vez"

Spike regreso a la realidad, y decidió detener de alguna forma a Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, espera!"

Fluttershy se detuvo, y miro hacia atrás. "Si Spike?"

"Yo...Yo se donde hay algunos s-sementales aquí en Ponyville! Sementales, muchos sementales! Todos listos y ansiosos por empezar!" dijo rápidamente mientras movía sus brazos.

Fluttershy olvido todo sobre Canterlot por el momento, y en un segundo estaba en frente de la nariz de Spike otra vez. Miro directamente a los ojos de Spike, y los suyos tenían una creciente lujuria. "Llevame con ellos"

Oh no, el no sabia donde estaban los sementales, pero esa mirada lo estaba obligando a obedecer su comando de inmediato. Era como una terrible abominación que decidió brincar en su oreja y tener una fiesta en el delicado centro de su cerebro. Pero, antes de que pudiera gritar en una inimaginable agonía, una voz dijo.

"Tus sementales... Están justo aqui!"

Dos voces, en realidad. Con humo saliendo de sus oídos, Spike miro hacia el origen de las voces, y vio que Snips y Snails habían salido de un arbusto cercano, posicionados listos para montar. Francamente el no sabia que pensar de todo eso, o si Fluttershy los tomaría.

No lo hizo. Mirando hacia ellos, Fluttershy los miro con desprecio, y volteo hacia otro lado. "Quiero sementales, no potros"

"Aw" dijeron ambos potros mientras salían por un lado.

"Vaya, jamas vamos a hacer una anotación" lamento Snips.

"Lo se, verdad?" respondió Snails.

Spike parpadeo. Bueno... Eso fue ciertamente inútil. Entonces hizo el error de mirar a Fluttetshy, quien lo volvía a mirar a los ojos. Esa abominación volvió a meterse en su cerebro, casi sacandolo de su cabeza.

"Spike, llevame con los sementales..." su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión maniática. "... Ahora"

"Fluttershy."

Spike no estaba seguro si era algún daño cerebral, pero de repente escucho música en su cabeza, eso le dio la imagen de un Pony, rojo y negro, con una melena blanca. Se veía bastante bien, pero igual. La escucho para ver que Big Mac habia vuelto, y estaba viendo directamente a Fluttershy.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron en grande manera, y camino hacia Big Mac, el hambre y el deseo por la gran maquina sexual roja era visible en sus ojos. Se detuvo frente a el, extendió sus alas e inclino su cabeza hacia el.

"Big Macintosh, me gustaría que me montaras" le ronroneo. En una tono que casi obliga a Spike a obedecer.

Big Mac mastico la punta de su espiga, y dijo.

"Nnnope."

Fluttershy lo miro fijamente, y solo con eso, se sentó en el suelo, con una enorme sonrojo en su cara. "O-oh cielos! Big Macintosh! L-lo lamento tanto! No quería ser tan directa, solo que mi celo, es tan intenso esta vez y esta fuera de mi calendario!

Big Mac asintió. "Lo reconocí. Mi hermana, Rarity, y todas tus otras amigas pasan por lo mismo. Esta mas fuerte que nunca. Dice Spike que es por los Elementos de la Armonía que están actuando"

Fluttershy se aterro. "O-oh cielos, no me sorprende que sea tan fuerte! Mejor arreglamos esto ahora mismo, especialmente antes de que pierda el control otra vez!"

"No hay problema. Solo dejenme traer a Rarity aquí y después iremos a la Biblioteca para reencontrarnos con Twilight" dijo Big Mac mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Claro, yo te esperare aquí! No te tardes!" dijo felizmente Fluttershy.

"Eeyup" respondió Big Mac.

En este punto, la mandíbula de Spike iba por la mitad de la tierra en este punto por lo que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

 **Por lo menos en esta historia spike no termina violado (creo)**


	7. Chapter 7

El Doctor entro a la Biblioteca, cargando algunas bolsas de su casa. Las puso en el suelo y miro a la escena.

Habia un enorme hoyo en el techo de la casa, y no se podía ver por ningún lado a Twilight. Habia algunas plumas de Pegaso tiradas por todas partes junto con los escombros del techo.

El Doctor levanto una ceja y se sintió confundido con sus sentimiento acerca de esto.

"... Veamos... Inseguro acerca de la posibilidad de que alguien mas tenga la atención de Twilight Sparkle, un poco de molestia, recordar que tengo una casa que puede ir a cualquier parte del tiempo y el espacio incluyendo hoyos negros y planetas hostiles con superficies como el infierno..." El Doctor se alegro "Estoy celoso! Eso significa que Twilight rompió su promesa y esta montando a algún pobre Pegaso macho hasta la muerte!"

El Doctor se volvió a confundir y puso su pezuña en su barbilla "Estoy celoso... Hm... Como es que los Ponies celosos responden a estas situaciones? Tal vez deba pensar en que harían mis villanos... Tal vez amenazar al Universo para que vuelva su atención a mi?" El Doctor pensó esto, para después sacudir su cabeza.

"Nah, dudo de que ella siquiera note eso en su estado! No hay para que molestarme... Bueno! Supongo que puedo ir y sorprenderla en medio del acto y hacer algunas fuertes y furiosas recriminaciones. Tal vez burlarme de la elección de su compañero mientras que en secreto espero que sea el correcto" asintió para si mismo. Si, eso esto sonaba mas rasonable y algo que sus mas... Entusiastas villanos harían.

Bueno, cuando ellos me tenían en sus terribles fortalezas o naves de comando, pensó el Doctor mientras caminaba por las escaleras. Se encogió de hombros y miro a su dormitorio. Ella no estaba por ningún lado, ni tampoco su prisionero.

"Bueno, rayos. Me estoy sintiendo celoso y el objeto de mis celos ni siquiera esta aqui!" gruño el Doctor.

Se escucho un golpe de una regla del cuarto de observación de arriba, y un grito masculino.

"No, no, NO! Intentalo otra vez!" ordeno Twilight.

"S-Si madame!" grito un aterrado Pegaso. El Doctor subió la segunda parte de las escaleras y encontró una peculiar (y algo esperanzadora) escena: Twilight, aun amarrada, estaba molestando a un acobardado Pegaso azul en frente de una pizarra llena de ecuaciones.

"L-Lo siento, no tengo idea de como resolver todo esto!" se quejo el Pegaso.

"Eres un absoluto tonto! No puedo creer que no puedas resolver una simple ecuación de la densidad del aire!" gruño Twilight. "Eres un Pony del clima por al amor de Celestia, cual es tu problema?"

"Permitanme" dijo el Doctor. Tomo un gis (tiza) con sus dientes, y escribió la solución en la pizarra. La dejo en una mesa y sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta de Twilight y al confundido Pegaso. "Ahí esta"

"Doctor!" grito Twilight. Aun amarrada, logro taclearlo al suelo.

"Oof!" grito, cayendo al suelo. Y se dolió del golpe. "Ow... Los celos duelen. Es bueno saber eso"

"Perdón por eso" se disculpo Twilight. Miro sobre su hombro y le gruño al Pegaso. "Tu te puedes ir"

"El Pegaso no necesito un momento extra, cuando salió de la habitación frenéticamente. Twilight volteo al Doctor con una calurosa sonrisa.

"Perdón, el cayo en mi casa e intente una forma de alejar mi mente de mi celo así que le hice una pregunta de matemáticas básicas. Y mira! Ni siquiera me deshice de mis amarres!" dijo mientras de ponía de espalda en el suelo y levantaba sus amarres al aire. El Doctor asintió de manera apreciativa, pero mantuvo su mente en el objetivo.

"Parece que estaba asustado" dijo el Doctor. Twilight gruño.

"El estaba así cuando cayo aquí! Por favor creame Doctor, la inteligencia es mi jefe ahora. También el heroísmo, agilidad mental y..." y aqui Twilight se sonrojo. "Bueno... Madurez. Después de todo, ese semental creyó inmediatamente que lo iba a obligar a que me montara hasta que muriera! Como si creyera absolutamente que no tengo ni un solo estándar!"

"Si, bueno, dada la recurrente situación tal vez puedan ser perdonadas" dijo el Doctor. Después la acaricio en la cabeza... Y quito su pezuña cuando Twilight intento morderla. "Bueno! Logre contar con todos los otros Ponies, salvo por Rainbow Dash"

"Eso será difícil" dijo Twilight. "Pero dada su personalidad ella probablemente fue por algunos Wonderbolts"

"Ah, aspira alto, verdad?"

"No lo hacemos todos?" pregunto Twilight, pestañeando hacia el. El Doctor asintió indulgentemente, a pesar de esa pequeña sospecha que estaba sintiendo de que con que facilidad la solución se les había presentado.

Vamos, vamos, como puedes ser tan paranoico, se regaño a si mismo. La puerta se abrió, y el sonido de varios Ponies y un Dragón entrando se escucho por toda la casa.

"Doctor! Volví!" llamo Spike.

"Perfecta sincronía!" dijo el Doctor. "Vamos?"

"Ciertamente" dijo Twilight. "Me cargas?"

"Por supuesto" dijo el Doctor. La acomodo en su espalda y camino por las escaleras hacia abajo.

Spike observo como el Doctor bajaba por las escaleras con la atada Twilight Sparkle en su espalda, y miro hacia Big Mac. El enorme semental rojo estaba acompañado en ambos lados por Rarity y Fluttershy. La yegua color mantequilla estaba recargada en Big Mac y estaba acariciando su todo cuello con su melena con sus ojos cerrados. Rarity estaba parada a su lado nerviosa, imposible de decidirse si quería acurrucarse con el enorme semental o no.

"Hola Big Mac, Rarity, Fluttershy" dijo el Doctor de manera educada.

"Hola Doctor~" ronroneo Rarity. "Tendrán que disculpar mi desarreglado estado-"

"No hay nada que perdonar, estas tan hermosa como siempre" dijo el Doctor. Twilight gruño en su oreja. El Doctor ignoro esto mientras que Rarity reía.

"Oh gracias. Sabes, si te hubiera visto primero en mi estado te hubiera podido mostrar que tan hermosa... Y salvaje puedo ser."

"Cuidado" volvió a gruñir Twilight. Rarity los miro a los dos, y aplaudió sus pezuñas con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Oh que maravilloso! Mi querida Twilight, nunca pensé que serias tan atrevida, por que mira tu vestuario! Muy seductivo! No tan seductivo como pude habertelo hecho. Admitiendo que estaba un tanto distraída pero aun, si me hubieras llamado..."

Twilight la observo, y sonrió. "Bueno~, imagino que podría utilizar tus servicios después..."

"Y si el Doctor sabe lo que es bueno para el, lo apreciara, verdad?" pregunto Rarity. El Doctor levanto sus cejas y Rarity sacudió su pezuña. "Oh vamos cariño, puedo verlo en sus ojos"

"Que? La sangrienta lujuria?" comento Spike.

"Spike, eres tan lindo" dijo Twilight felizmente. Y después sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Especialmente cuando estas callado"

Spike respondió. "Bueno tu estas actuando un poco como una supervillana"

"Al menos no tengo un bigote el cual puedo retorcer" respondió Twilight.

"Oh, eso solo fue una vez! UNA VEZ!"

"Ahem" Rarity se aclaro la garganta. "Podemos enfocarnos en problema principal, por favor? El catastrófico celo que esta por caer en Equestria? Digo, encontré a un buen semental pero imaginen si algunas desafortunadas yegua encuentran al semental incorrecto?"

Los ojos de Rarity se entrecerraron y su cara se obscureció. Big Mac, Fluttershy y Spike retrocedieron un paso de ella al ver que casi podía retorcer el aire con su furia. Incluso el Doctor estaba intimidado, mientras que Twilight mordisqueaba seductivamente su oreja.

"Un estúpido, auto-centrado, irritable, descorazonado, inflado, piel delgada, condesendiente dolor en el flanco real que, di intentara poner una pezuña en mi en mi condición, encontraría la forma de poner mi maquina de coser en su duro y firme p-"

"Hola! Perdón por el retraso!" llamo Applejack mientras corría por la puerta. Después jadeo por aire. "Me distraje un poco y... Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup" Dijo Big Mac, asintiendo en saludo a su hermana.

"Applejack? Por que tienes un Pegaso amarrado a tu espalda?" pregunto Twilight con un poco de lucidez. Applejack, por todas las miradas que recibió, se sonrojo profundamente y ligeramente pateo la nada en el piso.

"Ah... Er... Bueno... El intento salvarme, aun cuando no lo necesitaba ninguna ayuda, y el celo... Er..." después miro al Doctor con una firme expresión. "Plan B"

"Ahhhh" asintió el Doctor. "Cierto! Suena bien para mi"

"Plan B?" pregunto Big Mac.

"En caso de que nuestro plan para detener esto falle... Bueno..." Spike hizo algo con sus dedos que ningún Pony hubiera podido hacer sin un aro y un palo. Big Mac levanto sus cejas y miro a su hermana pequeña. Applejack respondió defensivamente.

"Escucha Big Mac! No puedes culparme! El es un Wonderbolt y un buen semental que estoy conociendo desde que me salvo y ama como cocino! Debería tenerlo en... En la forma familiar, ademas se como mantenerlo controlado y aunque no lo lograra no me negaría a el! Ayude a criar a Applebloom y puedo criar a mi propio potro!" dijo apuntando su pezuña hacia el.

"Y no intentes sermonearme cuando tu posiblemente tienes dos potros en camino y dos yeguas a quien cuidar que sucede que son mis mejores amigas! Los dos sabemos como ser responsables y a hacer lo correcto por que así fuimos criados, así que ni se te ocurra decirme nada! Si tengo que arrastrar el flanco de este semental hasta el fin del mundo lo haré y no quiero escuchar nada! Entendiste?"

"... Eeyup" dijo Big Mac asintiendo. Applejack asintió, y miro al Doctor.

"Perdón, pero si no lo interrumpía es capaz de hacer una tormenta de regaños" dijo confiada.

Incluso el inconsciente Soarin miro incrédulamente a Big Mac. El enorme semental rojo se encogió de hombros y mordió su espiga.

"Bueno, con ella son cuatro" dijo el Doctor. "Spike?"

"Zecora fue por Pinkie Pie" dijo Spike.

"Y Rainbow Dash esta probablemente donde están los Wonderbolts: Canterlot" replico el Doctor. "Entonces, solo debemos pasar por la señorita Pie en el camino"

"Tengo todo lo que necesitamos" dijo Applejack. "Comida, agua, algunas... Cuerdas"

"Sabia que llegaríamos a ese tipo de cosas!" grito encantada Rarity. "Tengo un catalogo donde podemos ver si quieres-"

"No gracias!" gruño Applejack. "Enfocate en la tarea actual, Rarity!"

"Si" dijo Twilight. "Tenemos un largo viaje por delante y necesitaremos estar distraídas por un largo tiempo"

"S-Si" dijo Fluttershy, chocando sus pezuñas una con la otra de manera nerviosa. "E-Entonces necesitamos concentrarnos..." ronroneo mientras se recargaba en Big Mac suspirando.

"Fluttershy" rugió Big Mac. La Pegaso color mantequilla se sonrojo y miro al piso.

"Perdón"

"Bueno! Como siempre digo... Geronimo!" dijo el Doctor, corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Creí que era 'Allons-y'," dijo Spike.

"Bueno, se necesita un cambio de vez en cuando..."

* * *

Braeburn suspiro mientras observaba al cielo azul entre los claros de los arboles. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Sabes... Este es uno de esos días los cuales recuerdas para siempre" dijo filosóficamente. "El tipo que se queda marcada en tu memoria... Mmm... El olor de las plantas, el viento por tu melena..." gruño felizmente, y miro hacia abajo. "Y la compañía..."

Pinkie Pie asintió, pero no podía hablar. Su boca estaba un poco llena. (figuren ustedes que hacia)

Braeburn volvió a mirar al cielo con una sonrisa. "Incluso puedo jurar que puedo ver sexys pegasos obscuras dando vueltas encima de nosotros..."

"Hm?" pregunto Pinkie Pie. Trago lo que tenia en la boca y dijo. "Ah? En verdad? Yo también! Creo que es un tipo de espejismo! O una alucinación! Creo que eso seria romántico, compartir alucinaciones! Serian mucho mas divertidas como las imaginaria yo, creo, por que serian mucho mas coloridas!"

Las "Alucinaciones" aterrizaron alrededor de ellos-Tres hermosas yeguas vestidas en uniformes Wonderbolt obscuros. Su líder se lamió los labios.

"Braeburn Apple?" pregunto

"Ese soy yo" respondió.

"La Princesa Luna requiere tu presencia, ademas de otras cosas" dijo la Shadowbolt. "Pero antes de que te llevemos con ella... Debemos probar tu condición"

"Condición? Ooh, para que? Para que tipo de condición?" pregunto Pinkie Pie felizmente.

"Para... Ser el padre de su potro, por supuesto" dijo la Shadowbolt con una sonrisa. Pinkie Pie aplaudió sus pezuñas bastante contenta.

"Hurra! Ser el padre de su potro y... Hey esperen un segundo!" regaño Pinkie Pie. "El va a ser el padre de MI potro! No es justo, debe conseguirse a su propio semental!"

"Lo siento, son las ordenes de la Princesa" dijo la Shadowbolt con una sonrisa malévola. "Y antes queremos probarlo para ver si el es... Apropiado. Así que te sugiero que te apartes del camino... Antes de que te lastimemos"

"Uh... Señoritas, a pesar de lo confundido que estoy, ya tengo una yegua conmigo" dijo Braeburn. Miro la expresión en la cara de Pinkie y recordó como manejo al cocodrilo de tierra, y la verdad no quería ver a nadie lastimado.

"Y... No nos importa" la Shadowbolt sonrió. "Así que... Muevete"

La melena de Pinkie Pie se alaceo un poco, y un brillo maniaco se podía ver en sus ojos. "Eso no es lindo... Nada lindo! Ni siquiera ofrecen un juego por el, ustedes... Ustedes son unas malas!"

"Un juego? Eso suena interesante" ronroneo la Shadowbolt líder. "Que tipo de juego tienes en mente?"

Pinkie Pie sonrió, y Braeburn sintió la familiar sensación de lujuria, afección y temor que se asociaban con la Pony rosada.

"Podrías decir... 'Rindo'?"

"Rindo" replico la Shadowbolt.

"No, no es así como debes decirlo!" Pinkie Pie soltó una risita maniaca. Después sonrió, y tacleo a la Shadowbolt líder hacia un árbol. "Así es como lo dices!"

* * *

El camino hacia Canterlot iba a tomar un largo tiempo, y dado que muchos de ellos estaban incapacitados Applejack tuvo que pensar rápido y traer una carreta. Big Mac y Applejack se encargaron de ella tirando, mientras que el Doctor caminaba a un lado. Rarity, Twilight, el atado Soarin, Spike y Fluttershy se quedaron en la carreta.

"Solo debería de tomarnos una hora o dos" dijo el Doctor felizmente. "Que bien que este camino pase cerca del Bosque Everfree"

"Braeburn estaba completamente loco al correr ahí adentro" dijo Applejack. "El pensó que Pinkie Pie no lo seguiría?"

"Eeyup," dijo Big Mac.

"El no conoce a Pinkie como lo hacemos nosotros" comento Twilight, moviendo un poco em sus amarres. "Digo, todo lo que el ha visto es a ella sufriendo fracaso tras fracaso"

"Si, pero noto que ella nunca se daba por vencida, verdad?" dijo Spike.

"Es difícil darte por vencido cuando un rebaño de búfalos casi te pasa encima" dijo Applejack.

"Silencio" suspiro Rarity. Después puso su cabeza en el hombro de Spike. "Sabes Spike, estas manejando esto como una tropa. Estoy muy impresionada" Rarity acaricio la mejilla del dragón, provocando que se pusiera de color rojo. "Si fueras un Pony estaría encima de ti"

"E-E-En verdad?" musito Spike. Rarity asintió.

"Mmhmm... Claro que ahora estoy alejada de Big Mac, pero eso no significa que esta alejado... Solo esta como una posibilidad" ronroneo la unicornio a un lado de su oído. "Y eso puede ser bastante divertido, verdad~?"

"C-Claro" tembló Spike.

"Sabes, ese problema de que no seas un Pony... Estoy muy segura que Twilight puede resorverlo" dijo Rarity, poniendo su pezuña en su barbilla. "Es una idea. Ella me convirtió en una Pegaso por un tiempo, lo recuerdas?"

"S-Si... Bonitas alas" dijo Spike adulatoriamente.

"Lo eran, verdad?" dijo Rarity con una sonrisa. "Estoy muy segura que, aun en su estado ella puede hacerlo, verdad?" miro a Twilight, quien se veía casi inocente.

"Estoy muy segura de que puedo, Spike" dijo Twilight. "Claro que... Necesito estar libre para eso"

Spike casi... Casi desata a Twilight... Después de que su cordura regresara gracias a la tos de Fluttershy.

"Um, disculpen" dijo Fluttershy. "Pero que no tu magia viene de tu cuerno?"

Spike se congelo. Y Twilight le dio a su asistente una sonrisa.

"Spike, poooooorfa? Prometo no hacer nada mas. Solo es un pequeño momento, y será en tu beneficio, así que por favor?"

"Por favor?" suplico Rarity, acariciando la base de la cola de Spike.

"Ack!" Spike salto en sorpresa. "C-Creo que mejor caminare!" bajo de la carreta y corrió hasta ponerse junto a Big Mac. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"Ella... Ella..."

"Eeyup," confirmo Big Mac.

-"Twilight! Un recordatorio: No puedes convencer a nadie para que seas libre. No serás libre a menos que el plan A fracase, ese fue el acuerdo!" regaño el Doctor. Twilight puso una carita triste.

"Oh, bueno..."

El Doctor caminar mas rápido y se puso junto a Big Mac, Spike y Applejack. El Semental color cafe suspiro y sacudió su cabeza.

"Impresionante que tan malévolas pueden ser, verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo dices como si fuera una cosa buena" gruño Spike. La sonrisa del Doctor se hizo mas grande.

"Yo solo aprecio ciertas cosas de mis yeguas, nada mas" bajo su voz. "Ademas... Estaría sospechando si ella no tratara de hacer algo, verdad?"

Spike pensó en eso... Y asintió.

"Si... Tienes razón.

"Eeyup," confirmo Big Mac.

Hubo un silencio por un rato hasta que alguien lo rompió.

"Entonces Twilight... Acerca del hechizo que convertiría a Spike en un Pony... De que tipo de Pony estamos hablando? Grande, delgado... Grueso...?"

"APPLEJACK!"

"Solo preguntaba!"

* * *

Nightshade había estado increíblemente emocionada del prospecto de trabajar directamente para la Princesa Luna como una Shadowbolt. Seguro, ella era Nightmare Moon y casi acabar con el mundo fue aterrorizante, pero la Pegaso no pudo evitar apreciar el caos y el estilo que la caída Alicornio había puesto en el Apocalipsis.

Ademas, conocerla en persona había sido verdaderamente y épicamente emocionante. Especialmente después de que fallo en su oportunidad para los Wonderbolts solo por no ser lo suficientemente rápida.

"Aunque no seas lo suficientemente rápida para trabajar en el día, vos tened velocidad para el trabajo de la noche"

"... Perdón?" esa había sido la respuesta menos inteligente que Nightshade pudo dar. La cual la Princesa escucho y choco su pezuña en su cara. En defensa de ella, las orejas de Nightshade estaban aun zumbando por los entrenamientos a altas alturas en la ultima parte de la pista en la prueba.

Pero la Princesa Luna era muy flexible y no juzgaba a los ponys por las primeras impresiones. Ella, junto con otros pegasos (la mayoría hembras), fueron puestos en un intenso programa de entrenamiento que duro semanas. Incluía cosas extenuantes como tener que pasar a través de la Rueda de la Muerte, que tenia lanzallamas y sierras eléctricas, ser disparada de un cañón y tener que golpear un blanco muy pequeño a un kilometro de distancia, y no hacer ni un solo ruido mientras vestía un traje hecho de cascabeles.

Francamente, unirse a los Wonderbolts hubiera sido mas fácil.

A pesar de eso, Nightshade logro pasar y orgullosamente se gano su uniforme de Shadowbolt en una linda y quieta ceremonia atendida por la Princesa Luna, su dama de compañía, y el tipo que los habia disparado de un cañón. Por alguna razon el tipo habia estado en llamas durante la ceremonia, lo que le añadió un extraño y personal toque a toda la cosa.

Apestaba que el estuviera saliendo con la dama de compañía, en verdad lo hacia.

Después de eso, fueron enviados a todo tipo de diferentes misiones: Reconocimiento de los castillos de Wolfenstein, monitoriar las balizas y las instalaciones de cohetes de Stalliongrad, localizar los movimientos de los Cultistas Nyx en el Bosque Everfree y otras áreas de fuerte discontinuidad mágica, y ayudar a diferentes piratas en las misiones en las Bahías Poseidon.

Todo eso habia sido increíblemente y fantásticamente divertido. A pesar de las misiónes de los Cultistas Nyx siempre traían mucha controversia cuando la Hora de la Teoría de la Conspiración se transmitía en el Radio Everfree.

Pero nada se podía comparar con su asignación actual: Ir y montar a los mas grandes y fuertes sementales de Equestria para ver si eran apropiados para su Princesa. Nightshade sintió que esa era la mejor misión de todos los tiempos.

Y ella no permitiría que una loca Pony rosada le negara la posibilidad de montar a un Semental Apple. Esos sementales eran com los que las yeguas soñaban!

"YA!" grito, pateando a la Pony rosada lejos de ella. Pinkie Pie rodó como una bola de bolos, golpenadose en la compañera de Nightshade, Velvet. Después ella fue arrojada hacia otro árbol, y la bola regreso a ser Pinkie Pie. La Pony rosada se veía casi maniaca ahora, y sonrió malévolamente.

"Granny Pie siempre me dijo que compartiera, así que creo que tendré que ser una potra mala!" río Pinkie Pie. Empezó a girar tirando patadas, y Nightshade salto, usando sus alas para darse impulso. Planeo sobre Pinkie, y aterrizo frente a Velvet. Saco su lengua de manera burlona.

"Soy mucho mejor siendo mala de lo que tu serás!" grito Nightshade. Pinkie Pie levanto su pezuña derecha, lo puso en frente de ella, y lo agito. El insulto era evidente, y Nightshade se lanzo en contra de ella. Pinkie Pie hizo lo mismo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Se acercaron mas, y mas...

Entonces Pinkie salto a la derecha y preparo sus piernas. Los ojos de Nightshade se abrieron al ver esto e intento saltar lejos del impacto, pero una pierna fue alcanzada por una pezuña de Pinkie Pie y fue lanzada hacia una rama de un árbol.

"GAH!" grito. Escupió unas hojas, se dio la vuelta y gruño a Pinkie. "Eso es todo! Vas a caer mocosa cabeza de burbuja!"

"Hey! Me gusta tener burbujas en mi cabeza!" gruño Pinkie de vuelta. "Me hacen sentir feliz cuando ellas-OOF!"

Nightshade empujo a Pinkie mientras hablaba, arrojadola al suelo. Pinkie Pie la miro con furia.

"Hey! Estaba HABLANDO!" Pinkie pateo el pecho de la Pegaso con sus dos piernas traseras, y Nightshade recibió el golpe, el impulso la mando volando y cayo pesadamente en su espalda unos metros atrás.

"TORO SENTADO!" grito Pinkie.

"Huh? AH!" Nightshade salió del camino cuando Pinkie intento darle el golpe mortal en el pecho. Nightshade le dio la vuelta y golpeo a Pinkie en un lado de la cabeza. La Pony rosada cayo al suelo, llenandose la boca de tierra.

"Pfffft! Tu... Tu...!" Pinkie Pie gruño. "GRAN CABEZA HUECA!"

"Mosca rosada!" respondió Nightshade. "Tengo ordenes pequeña mocosa-DEJA DE INTERFERIR!"

"No me importa so Lauren Faust en persona te dijo que le sacaras el cerebro-EL ES MÍO!" declaro Pinkie Pie.

"Ah... Señoritas?" llamo Braeburn. "A pesar de que estoy disfrutando esto...?"

Nightshade y Pinkie Pie se dieron la vuelta. Durante su pelea, la tercera Shadowbolt habia amarrado a Braeburn en cuerdas de piel, y estaba sosteniendo un látigo entre sus dientes. La frente de Braeburn estaba llena de sudor.

"... NATRIX!" Nightshade grito. La tercera Shadowbolt tosió, y dijo sin arrepentimiento.

"Nunca he podido usar esto un la vida normal, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de usarlo y que me paguen por ello! Así que lo haré!" la Pegaso entrecerró sus ojos escarlata. "Y no me importa como se sienta al respecto, Teniente. Voy a estar ocupada por un buen rato así que ustedes dos pueden largarse de aquí"

"Que? Pero yo quería tener juegos con amarres también con Braeburn!" grito Pinkie Pie.

"Yo también!" grito Nightshade. Las dos se miraron entre si.

"... En verdad? A ti te gustan ese tipo de cosas?" pregunto Pinkie Pie.

"Bueno, es mas un hobby que todo eso, ni siquiera tengo alguien a quien usar para usar mis cosas" admitió Nightshade.

"Ooh! Ooh! Yo si! Yo si! Usualmente lo uso para hacer piñatas para las fiestas pero estoy totalmente segura de que puede funcionar de la manera antigua también!" Pinkie Pie se alegro. "Podemos hacer una fiesta!"

"En verdad?" pregunto Nightshade, frotando su barbilla.

"Seguro!" Hey Natrix, quieres venir a nuestra Fiesta de Diversión con Cuero?" pregunto Pinkie.

"No."

Pareció que Pinkie Pie se congelo. "D-Disculpa... Ehh... Que dijiste?"

"No quiero ir a tu tonta fiesta, por que voy a tener una fiesta con Braeburn. Todo. Para. Mi. Sola" dijo la Shadowbolt.

"Natrix! Eso es tan egoísta! Sin mencionar que esta en contra de nuestras ordenes!" gruño Nightshade. "Piensa en la pobre Velvet!"

"Uhhh... Capitán? Por que hay cuatro de usted...?" dijo la mareada Shadowbolt.

"Estamos juntas en esto!" dijo Nightshade.

"Desde mi perspectiva... Es cada yegua por su cuenta!" dijo Natrix con una sonrisa malévola. "Que es lo que van a hacer al respecto, Huh?"

Pinkie Pie y Nightshade se miraron entre si una vez mas. Nightshade noto como el pelo de Pinkie se volvía mucho mas laceo, y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"No fiestas y no compartir hacen a Pinkie Pie enloquecer" gruño. "Quieres tener una fiesta, verdad?"

"Si?" dijo Nightshade con una nerviosa sonrisa. La Pony rosada se veía mucho mas amenazante que nunca, mas que cuando estaban peleando.

"Yo también" dijo Pinkie Pie. "Y a cada malo que rechaza tener una fiesta con Pinkie Pie... Esta en la necesidad de un serio ajuste de actitud" levanto su pezuña derecha. "Compañeras?"

"Nightshade lentamente asintió, y choco su pezuña con la de Pinkie. "Compañeras"

"Bueno, entonces... TALLY HO! POR LOS SEXYS CAKES!" grito Pinkie Pie mientras corría a la batalla.

"POR NOOKIE!" grito Nightshade mientras se unía con Pinkie.

Velvet vomito por su mareo y se desmayo, lo que no contribuyo nada en la pelea.

Braeburn por su parte estaba pensando cuando su vida se había ido directo al Infierno Pony.

* * *

 **al parecer mis sospechas fracasaron,spike PODRIA terminar violado...**


	8. Chapter 8

El camino los llevo al filo del Bosque Everfree, donde ningún Pony que este cuerdo se aventuraría sin armamento pesado, protección mágica, o una buena razón.

Pero incluso con una buena razón te sentirías mas tranquilo con las primeras dos opciones.

Por supuesto, eso es asumiendo que estés cuerdo, lo cual el Doctor no creía que estuviera. La cordura esta sobrevaluada.

"Entonces, como le hacemos saber a Zecora que estamos aquí?" pregunto Twilight

"Alguien trajo algunos fuegos artificiales?" pregunto Spike sarcásticamente. El Doctor se quedo pensando.

"Bueno, ella tiene un buen sentido del olfato... Y dices que ella también esta afectada por el celo, verdad Spike?"

"Cierto" dijo Spike. El Doctor miro a Fluttershy, quien de sonrojo.

"Ah... S-Si?" pregunto.

"Fluttershy, esto es de vital importancia" dijo el Doctor. "Necesitamos que agites tus alas lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar nuestros olores por el bosque" se apunto a si mismo, Spike y a Big Macintosh. "Oh, y Soarin"

Se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la carreta. Levanto su Sonic Screwdriver y escaneo al inconsciente semental con el.

"Vaya! Creo que tiene un golpe severo!" dijo el Doctor. "Twilight, sabes algún hechizo de curación?"

"Uno" dijo Twilight. Gruño y rodó cerca de Soarin. Su cuerno brillo y cerro sus ojos. "Déjenme concentrar..."

"Espera, yo te guiare" dijo el Doctor. "Esto es extraño... Yo no lo golpee, solo use Cloroformo. Como en nombre de Equestria esto paso?"

"Um..." dijo Applejack con un tono apenado. "Ah... Bueno... Amarrarlo a mi espalda fue un poco mas de trabajo de lo que pensé que seria. Perdón"

"Tendrás que compensárselo, pobrecito" dijo Rarity. Applejack se lamió los labios.

"Puedo pensar algunas formas..." ante la mirada del Doctor, Applejack tosió y sonrió inocentemente. -"Perdón"

El Doctor suspiro. Después miro a Fluttershy. "Agita tus alas para Big Mac y Spike entonces, necesito ejercer mi titulo"

"Que? No es tu nombre real?" pregunto Rarity. El Doctor sonrió mientras ajustaba el escaneo de su Screwdriver.

"Nnnope."

"Ooh... Que misterioso" dijo Rarity mientras lo miraba poniendo su cara en sus pezuñas. "Pero eso complica cualquier plan de boda que tengas en el futuro, Twilight. Digo, no creo que me guste el sonido de 'Doctor Sparkle', así que el no puede tomar tu ultimo nombre... Pero Señora El Doctor... Cual es tu nombre real Doctor?

"Es algo aburrido, no quieres escucharlo" dijo el Doctor, revisando a Soarin. "Ooh... Un poco de fluido se esta juntando" miro a Twilight con una mirada seria. "Creo que Applejack le provoco una contusión"

"Ya veo" dijo Twilight. Después volteo a ver a Applejack. "Vaya, sabia que eras fuerte pero esto...?"

"Estaba improvisando!" dijo Applejack defensivamente.

"Esta bien Applejack. Dado su comportamiento, es natural asumir que el es un poco cabeza hueca" dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa. Applejack lo miro con ojos entrecerrados

"Hey!"

"Cálmate, Applejack. Solo este bromeando" dijo Twilight.

"Cierto. Debí de haber pensado que a pesar de la forma que lo encontré contigo, el no es tonto" el Doctor se disculpo. "Perdón"

Twilight miro a su futuro compañero. "Esto pasa seguido?"

"Más de lo que podrías pensar. O menos, depende de tus expectativas" dijo el Doctor encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sabes, seria lindo que nos tomáramos el tiempo para conocernos mejor uno del otro. Solo en caso de que necesitemos el Plan B" sugirió Twilight, sonriéndole cálidamente al Doctor.

"Twilight? Contusión?" presiono el Doctor.

"Oh! Oh, cierto" dijo Twilight. Su cuerno brillo intensamente y flores verdes hechas de energía envolvieron a Soarin. El Doctor sonrió.

"Eso es! Va a estar bien" dijo el Doctor.

"Mmhm" dijo Twilight. "Sabes, conozco muchos otros hechizos que puedo enseñarte-"

"Si, bueno, voy a revisar a Soarin detrás de este muro de la carreta, espero que no te importe..."

Twilight puso una cara triste.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy habia estado agitando sus alas lo mas rápido que podía, creando una brisa para enviar los olores de Big Mac y Spike hacia el bosque.

"Seguro de que esto va a funcionar?" pregunto Applejack. "Me refiero a que, la nariz de Zecora en buena pero es un bosque enorme"

"Bueno, estamos algo cortos de posibilidades" comento Rarity. "Podemos hacer que Twilight ponga una enorme señal, pero quien sabe que pueda traer eso. Tal vez un montón de grandes, y fuertes sementales, todos en buscando ayudar a una pobre yegua en necesidad..."

"Oh cielos" dijo Fluttershy, su lengua recorría sus labios mientras sonreía. "Eso... Eso suena maravilloso..."

Spike no pudo evitar temblar al escuchar como la voz de Fluttershy bajaba una octava. Era increíble que tan... Tentador podía sonar.

"Uh, Big Mac? Creo que lo que sea que hayas hecho se esta esfumando" dijo Spike. Big Mac asintió.

"Eeyup."

"... Deberíamos preocuparnos?" pregunto Spike.

"Nnnope" dijo. Spike lo miro incrédulo.

"Bueno, si tu no..."

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo" gimió Applejack. Spike brinco y miro por su hombro a la mirada hambrienta de la yegua.

"APPLEJACK!"

"P-Perdón! Solo necesitaba algo de... Aire..." sus ojos se entrecerraron y se lamió los labios. "Mmmm..."

"PINKIE PIE! ZECORA! VENGAN AQUI AHORA! AYUDA!" grito Spike en pánico.

"Owww... No tienes que gritar!"

Spike brinco otra vez, aterrizando encima de Big Mac. Después volteo a ver a Pinkie, quien estaba parada con una mirada triste... Y numerosas cortadas y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

"P-Pinkie Pie? Como llegaste aqui tan rápido-?"

"BIG MAC!" grito Pinkie Pie. Brinco alrededor, mirando de frente a cada Pony (y dragón) que nombraba. -"TWILIGHT! RARITY! APPLEJACK! SPIKE! FLUTTERSHY! DOCTOR! COMO SEA QUE TE LLAMES! NECESITO AYUDA!"

"Uhh... Que paso?" gruño Soarin. "Quien esta gritando? Por que mi cabeza de siente como si algo pesado la hubiera golpeado...?"

"No importa!" dijo el Doctor rápidamente, mientras que Twilight le sonreía. "Pinkie Pie, que sucede?"

"Si, que te paso para que estés tan desarreglada?" pregunto Rarity. Pinkie Pie sollozo.

"Esos... Esos malotes se llevaron a mi Braeburn!" apunto a la distancia, mientras que unas familiares formas volaban a Canterlot. "Miren! MIREN! Se robaron a mi semental!"

"Espera un momento" dijo Rarity mientras levantaba un par de binoculares con su telequinesis. "Esos son... Shadowbolts!"

"Que? Shadowbolts?" Twilight le quito los binoculares a Rarity y miro por ellos. "No! Es imposible! Esas eran manifestaciones del poder de Nightmare Moon!"

"Ahora, espera un segundo, todo el mundo cálmense" dijo Applejack, fuera de su lujuria por un momento. "Segura que viste bien, Pinkie Pie?

"Los vi yo misma! Son Shadowbolts trabajando para la Princesa Luna! Lo dijeron, lo juro!" dijo Pinkie Pie desesperadamente.

"Pero esto no tiene sentido!" dijo Twilight. "Nightmare Moon se fue para siempre!

"A menos... Que el celo de la Princesa Luna la esta enloqueciendo, y ahora se esta volviendo Nightmare Moon!" grito Pinkie Pie, corriendo enfrente del grupo para mirar a los pequeños puntos en la distancia entrar a Canterlot.

"Y ahora busca tener a todos los sementales para ella sola, y después tomar todo el mundo!" grito Rarity.

"POR SUPUESTO!" dijo Pinkie Pie dramáticamente, mirando sobre su hombro.

Fluttershy tembló. "Tomar... A... Todos los sementales? Pero... Pero eso es tan... Tan... Malo!"

"Esto no tiene ni un poco de sentido!" dijo Twilight. "Estoy segura que la vencimos!"

"Bueno, incluso si ella no es Nightmare Moon, la Princesa Luna esta secuestrando sementales" dijo el Doctor. "Digo, ella probablemente esta cazando a los mejores prospectos en toda Equestria, y la verdad..." se indico si mismo, a Spike, Big Mac y Soarin. "Seamos honestos, estamos muy en alto en esa lista"

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de manera alarmada, y después los entrecerró. Seguida de Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack.

Pinkie Pie, no queriendo quedarse atrás, copio la expresion de sus amigas, pero termino con los ojos cruzados.

"Quiero esperar a Zecora, pero esto cambia todo" dijo Twilight. Golpeo a Big Mac y a Applejack en el flanco con su telequinesis. "Arre! Ha!"

"Eep!" grito Applejack. Regreso a su arnés, y ambos hermanos tiraron de la carreta por el camino tan rápido como les era posible. El Doctor, Pinkie Pie, y Spike corrieron tras de ellos, Pinkie ayudo a Spike poniéndolo en su espalda.

"Alguien me va a decir que esta pasandoooooo...?" grito Soarin, el sonido rápidamente se perdía en la distancia.

Unos momentos después de que se fueron...

"Mi glorioso semental, que has venido por mi! Montaje rápido para que podamos hacer yupi!" grito Zecora lujuriosamente mientras salía del bosque. Se detuvo, jadeo, y miro a todos lados.

"Maldigo a este bosque, que causo mi retraso. Oh bien, no hay problema, yo puedo seguir su rastro" dijo la Zebra con una risa y ojos verde brillantes.

* * *

El Príncipe Blueblood saco su cabeza de su carruaje y le dio una mirada irritada a los Ponies que tiraban de ella.

"No podrían ir mas lento, simplones? Tengo una importante reunión con la Princesa y demando llegar a tiempo!"

"Mis disculpas, su Majestad. Estuvimos fuera por un tiempo ayer en la noche" dijo el primer Pony que tiraba, mientras que el carruaje subía una de las falsas colinas que conducían a Canterlot. Blueblood gruño y regreso su cabeza de vuelta al carruaje.

"Esto es intolerable... Mi agenda es es muy precisa en esto" levanto su agenda y la leyó cuidadosamente. Su madre decía que leer agendas en voz alta era bueno para un Príncipe y solo para que estuviera feliz (y por el oro por venir), mantuvo el habito.

"Despertar... Hecho. Comer... También hecho... Siesta... Hecho. Ir con la Princesa Celestia y pedir por su injusta decisión para la convención de emcee... A este paso voy a perder mis ejercicios y almuerzo!" dijo. Levanto una grabadora mágica a la altura de su boca.

"Nota para mi mismo: Hacer que mis entrenadores personales tiren de mi carruaje. Claramente ellos están en mejor forma..."

El carruaje se sacudió y Blueblood casi se cae. "Ah! Que?" saco su cabeza por la ventana y regaño a los Ponies.

"Oh, que paso ahora?"

"Una de las ruedas esta atorada, Príncipe Blueblood" dijo uno de los Ponies. "Tenemos que desatorarla"

"Oh. Bueno, bueno!" suspiro Blueblood, mirando al montón de piedras donde la rueda se había atorado. Después metió su cabeza. "Solo no se tarden!"

"Si su Majestad" replico el primer Pony, mientras se quitaba el arnés. Su compañero, un Pony mas joven, parpadeo de manera confundida a su señor.

"Por que no el usa su magia para desatorarse? Me refiero a que el tiene una poderosa telequinesis, verdad?"

"Ah, pero si el hace eso, el no será un Príncipe, verdad? Mira en el diccionario. Príncipe: Un Pony macho que no se molesta en hacer algo por si mismo" dijo el sirviente mayor irritadamente, mientras sacaba una pala de detrás del carruaje. Después se la aventó al novato. "Ahora, a cavar!"

"Si señor!" dijo. Mientras cavaba, murmuro algo. Su señor lo noto.

"Que fue eso?"

"Dije, que realmente me gustaría tener un diccionario. No sabia eso" dijo el novato. El Pony mayor río... Y parpadeo cuando vio que la expresión del novato no había cambiado nada.

"... Esta bien..."

* * *

"No podemos ir mas rápido?" demando Pinkie Pie, habiendo alcanzado la carreta y sentándose en el borde. El Doctor se sentó a un lado de ella, jugando con su Sonic Screwdriver, mientras que Twilight descansaba su cabeza en medio de ellos con una mirada casi petulante.

"Estamos corriendo lo mas rápido que podemos!" respondió Applejack, un poco irritada. Pero era entendible: Fluttershy le estaba haciendo ojitos a Soarin, y con lo relajado que estaba...

"Eeyup" apoyo Big Mac.

"Ooh...! Para cuando lleguemos será muy tarde! Mi Breaburn será exprimido a jugo de manzana por Nightmare Moon!" grito Pinkie Pie. "Twilight! No puedes hacer algo?"

"Hmm... Bueno" dijo Twilight, pensando. "Se el hechizo de Vuelo..."

"Espera, espera! No el hechizo de Vuelo!" grito Spike. "No lo has perfeccionado!"

"Que es lo peor que puede pasar?" pregunto el Doctor. "Que la carreta se prenda en llamas y explote, matándonos a todos?"

"SI! EXACTAMENTE ESO!" gruño Spike.

"Pffft. He estado en muchas explosiones en carretas fuera de control" dijo el Doctor, pasando una pezuña por su cabello. "He salido de todas bien!"

"Ooh! Te refieres a que puedes explotar mas de una vez?" dijo Pinkie Pie entusiasmada, juntando sus pezuñas. "Eso es increíble!"

"El punto es, no me gusta explotar!" gruño Spike. "Estoy seguro de que a los demás tampoco les gustaría explotar!"

"Podemos ponerlo a votación" sugirió Twilight.

"Si! Si quieren explotar digan Yay! Si no, di Nah!" dijo Pinkie Pie.

"N-Nah!" grito Fluttershy, quitando sus ojos de Soarin.

"Nah" dijo Soarin, temblando un poco.

"Nah!" respondió Rarity.

"Nah" añadió Big Mac.

"Nah!" grito Applejack.

Ante la mirada de Spike, el Doctor tosió. "Ah, también Nah"

"Phooey!" se lamento Pinkie Pie.

"Muy bien... Vamos a votar por otra cosa entonces" dijo Twilight cuidadosamente. "Quien este a favor de llegar a Canterlot lo mas rápido posible para prevenir el Régimen Erótico del Terror de Nightmare Moon?"

Hubo una embarazosa pausa.

" _Régimen Erótico del Terror_?" pregunto Rarity. "En verdad Twilight?"

"Que? Que?" dijo Twilight en su defensa.

"No se, me gusta! Muy dramático!" dijo el Doctor.

"Algo trillado" opino Spike.

"Como sea, mi punto se mantiene. Mientras mas rápido lleguemos, mejor. Y puedo llevarnos a todos con el Hechizo de Vuelo seguros si lo combino con un Hechizo de Escudo de Burbuja" dijo Twilight.

"Te refieres a la cosa que usaste en contra de Discord?" pregunto Applejack. "Bueno... Reconozco que eso podría funcionar!"

"Todos a favor?" pregunto Twilight.

"Yay!" grito el grupo. Twilight sonrió y su cuerno brillo.

"Muy bien... Todos agárrense!"

Una burbuja de energía mágica, envuelta en lo que parecía electricidad estática, se formo alrededor de la carreta, de los tiradores y de los ocupantes. Parecía estar pegada al suelo y cambio su forma en reacción al terreno. Los ojos de Twilight brillaron, igual que la carreta, Applejack, y Big Mac.

"Ok... Aqui... Vamos!"

* * *

"Wow! Hey Towback, escuchaste eso?" pregunto el Novato. El tirador de el carruaje del Príncipe Blueblood parpadeo y levanto sus orejas.

"Si... Suena casi como un tren..." lentamente giro su cabeza, y sus orejas temblaban. "Viniendo justo... Detrás de nosotros..."

Sobre la colina, una gigante burbuja púrpura paso por el camino. Los ojos de Towback se abrieron en alarma.

"NOVATO! CORRE!" grito. Salto del carruaje. "Príncipe Blueblood! Señor! Salga, rápido!"

El Príncipe saco su cabeza por la ventana y gruño. "Esperen solo un momento! No puedo salir a las plantas comunes y tierra! No sin algunas toallas o una alfombra! Tienen que conseguir eso antes de que-HEY! A DONDE SE FUERON?"

Los dos empleados corrieron y se ocultaron detrás de una piedra. El Príncipe los miro y después volteo hacia atrás.

"Pero que les ha pasado a uste-"

El carruaje fue destrozado en millones de piezas con el paso de la burbuja, la cual no sufrió ninguna disminución de su velocidad. Era como una flor floreciendo y de repente explotara en cientos de diferentes pedazos. Towback y el novato observaron desde detrás de la roca a la burbuja que continuaba su camino hacia Canterlot.

"... Uh... Towback" pregunto el Novato.

* * *

"Si Novato?" pregunto el viejo Pony.

"... Crees que esto afecte nuestros informes de desempeño?" pregunto.

Towback volteo sus ojos, molesto.

"Yo digo que si, Novato. Es un extraño presentimiento mío, como pienses, pero he aprendido a confiar en el"

"Oh. Vaya, espero tener esos extraños presentimientos cuando tenga tu edad" dijo el Novato. "Lo único que consigo ahora son dolores de cabeza!"

"Eso no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo, Novato"

"Ahhhh! Como detenemos esta cosa!?" grito Spike mientras la esfera volaba por el camino. El carruaje por el cual habían pasado había dejado a un pasajero en el frente-A un aterrado unicornio blanco.

"Ah, esperen" dijo Twilight mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Intento recordar, recordar..."

"Recuerda rápido antes de que nos conviertas en basura!" grito Spike.

"Podemos solo detenernos" opino Big Mac.

"Puedes?" pregunto Twilight secamente. Big Mac se encogió de hombros, y miro hacia sus pezuñas, y después hacia ella.

"Nnnope."

"Qu-No podemos detenernos!" grito Applejack mientras que sus pezuñas golpeaban fuerte el suelo. "TWILIGHT! Has que nos detengamos!"

"Esperen, denme un segundo" dijo Twilight.

"Ese pobre unicornio no tiene mas que unos cuantos segundos!" grito Rarity. "Oh cielos, el es tan grande y fuerte!"

"Rarity!" grito Spike.

"Oh vamos Spike, podrías dejarme tener un poco de diversión?" refuto Rarity.

"Ahhh..." Spike sacudió su cabeza libre de la distracción y miro hacia Twilight. "TWILIGHT! APURATE!"

"No quieres decir 'Detente'?" pregunto el Doctor.

"No me ayudes!" gruño el dragón.

"Ok, Ok... Lo tengo!" el cuerno de Twilight brillo, y el escudo burbuja se desvaneció. Big Mac y Applejack azotaron sus pezuñas en el suelo y frenaron su avance. El semental cayo al suelo en frente de ellos, su cara oculta en la tierra.

"Oh cielos! Pobre de ti! Espera solo un momento!" grito Rarity. Salto de la carreta y corrió hacia el Unicornio blanco, Fluttershy y el doctor con ella. "Estas bien? Háblame!"

Levanto su cabeza de la tierra y la levanto.

"Humina... Comunes otra vez? Estoy rodeado... Cientos de morados y rosados" musito Blueblood. Rarity parpadeo, y gruño. Soltó la cabeza del unicornio al suelo.

"Twilight, cariño? Sabes algún hechizo para remover basura? Preferentemente con _fuego_?"

Los ojos de Blueblood se enfocaron en Rarity, y grito en terror.

"N-No! No tu otra vez! Oh por que? Por que me atormentas?-EEP!"

"FLUTTERSHY!" grito Spike. Fluttershy Alejo su cabeza de las extremidades de Blueblood, y su cara se puso roja.

"P-Perdón! Solo estaba, Um, revisando por si tenia heridas"

"Querida, créeme, estarías mejor persiguiendo a otro semental. No tienes idea de donde pudo haber estado este" consoló Rarity, guiando a Fluttershy hacia Big Mac. La Pony con la melena color morado se lamió los labios a Big Mac y este tembló. "Estoy segura de que este puede ayudarte a que tus estándares pueda... Levantarse, un poco"

Spike se encontró enterrado sus garras en sus rodillas y apretando sus dientes. Big Mac le dio una mirada comprensiva, mientras que el Doctor miro hacia la carreta y compañeros.

"El esta bien. Tiene una cabeza dura, verdad?" dijo el Doctor, escaneando al Unicornio con su Sonic Screwdriver.

"Es la cabeza mas dura de toda Equestria!" dijo Blueblood orgullosamente.

"Por supuesto que lo es" dijo el Doctor asintiendo. Después miro a las puertas de Canterlot con una sonrisa. "Bueno! Con el insecto en el parabrisas a un lado, y algo de problemas, llegamos! Un viaje mas calmado a comparación de los que he tenido en el TARDIS"

"El TARDIS?" pregunto Twilight de manera curiosa.

"Oh si. Mi nave de viaje del tiempo! Puedo ir a donde sea y cuando sea casi de inmediato!" dijo el Doctor alegremente. Spike escucho eso.

"Espera, espera, espera" dijo Spike con tono de regaño. "Tienes una maquina del tiempo?"

"Si, así es" dijo el Doctor.

"La que puede viajar por... El tiempo y el espacio?" presiono Spike.

"Si. El Tiempo y Distancia Relativa en el Espacio" explico el Doctor. _**(TARDIS son las iníciales de las palabras en ingles "'T'ime 'A'nd 'R'elative 'DI'stance in 'S'pace... Por si se lo preguntaban ;D)**_

"Entonces, si tu tienes eso... POR QUE TOMAMOS UNA CARRETA PARA VENIR A CANTERLOT?" grito furiosamente Spike. El Doctor se encogió de hombros, y se froto sus orejas.

"... Ah. Bueno. Creo que lo olvide" dijo el Doctor frotando su barbilla. "Oh bueno! Estamos aquí, eso es lo que cuenta, verdad?"

"Recuérdame arrancarte la cabeza cuando esto acabe" gruño Spike. Blueblood vio a Rarity mirando otra vez, y se cubrió como una potrilla asustada.

"Por suerte para nosotros, no es la única que tengo" dijo el Doctor, ayudando a Twilight a salir de la carreta.

"Yo lo disfrute" dijo Rarity mientras sonreía y pasaba sus pezuñas sobre su melena, después puso sus ojos sobre el espacio vacío junto a ella. "Mmm... Fluttershy? Estas bien? Después miro alrededor. "Ah? Donde esta?"

La cabeza de la Pony con la melena rosada estaba... En medio de las piernas de Big Mac. Los ojos del semental estaban cruzados.

"FLUTTERSHY" grito Spike. Fluttershy levanto su cabeza, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

"P-P-Perdón! Perdón! La-Las feromonas...!" miro a la carreta monteas que Big Mac tosía y recuperaba su compostura. "Tal vez deba probar a Soarin-"

Applejack le dio a Fluttershy una mirada mortal. "Soarin es MI Plan B Fluttershy! Consigue tu propio semental!"

"No me importaría mucho" admitió Soarin. Después grito cuando la mirada de Applejack lo alcanzo. "N-No es cierto!"

"NOS PODEMOS MOVER YA?" grito Pinkie Pie. La Pony rosada se había mantenido calmada, pero basta! Ya era suficiente! "MI PUDDIN ESTA EN ESE CASTILLO!"

"Puddin?" pregunto curioso el Doctor.

"Bueno es eso lo hará para mi cuando nosotros-"

"Oh! Si! El! Bueno, vamos!" intervino rápidamente Twilight. "Mientras mas rápido consigamos los Elementos de la Armonía, mejor!"

"Y es muy bueno que la anual Feria de los Ponies mas Fuertes y Varoniles de Equestria no se este llevando a cabo ahora mismo!" dijo Pinkie Pie felizmente. Twilight parpadeo.

"Eso... Es una cosa muy rara por la cual estar agradecido, Pinkie Pie"

"No esta pasando? ESTA pasando!" refuto Blueblood. "Iba a quejarme por NO estar a cargo de las festividades! Acaso no soy el mas varonil de Equestria? Acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sus gustos? Es por mi melena, mis cejas? Mi _shampoo_ , QUE?"

Todos se le quedaron viendo por un momento, para después volver su vista a las puertas de Canterlot.

"Hey! Dejen de ignorar mi magnificencia!"

"Entonces, tenemos que pasar entre una convención entera llena de anchos, fuertes y varoniles para arreglar todo esto" dijo Rarity. Después acaricio a Big Mac. "Estoy segura que no será un problema... Todos ellos, oliendo bien... Haciendo diferentes cosas... Mmmmm..." miro a Big Macintosh y se mordió el labio inferior. "Unf... Big Mac! Cariño? Podrías tomarme? Detrás de esos arboles?"

"A mi también" dijo Fluttershy con una lujuriosa risita. "Oh cielos oh yo oh cielos...

"SEÑORITAS! CONCENTRENSE!" grito Applejack. "Mientras mas rápido entremos ahí, mas rápido arreglaremos este desorden!"

"Ah, Applejack" dijo el Doctor y señalo con su pezuña. Applejack miro a su espalda y vio que su cabello estaba alrededor del cuello de Soarin, y sus caderas estaban en alto. Se sonrojo notablemente.

"Ah... Perdón" murmuro.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esto" dijo Soarin rápidamente.

"Después!" dijo Twilight. "Concéntrense en la misión, señoritas. Equestria cuenta con nosotras, aunque sepan o no! Así que, adelante!" puso su mirada en el Doctor. "Podrías cargarme por favor, Doctor?"

"Por supuesto" dijo el viajero del tiempo con una sonrisa. La puso en su espalda y dijo. "Y aquí pienso que el clímax de esta aventura será grandioso!"

"Oh, créeme, lo será totalmente" dijo Twilight mientras corrían hacia las puertas de la ciudad. Blueblood pudo haberlos seguido, pero otra mirada mortal de Rarity lo envió gritando a esconderse.

Spike creía que tendría algo por lo cual estar agradecido hoy...

* * *

 **me demore trayendo esta parte**

 **que la disfruten**


	9. Chapter 9

Luna esperaba impacientemente en su habitación en lo mas alto de su torre, golpeando sus pezuñas en el mármol del piso. Se empezaba a sentir ansiosa, pero fue capaz de sacar su mente de eso y se enfoco en la tarea en pezuña. Azoto su pezuña un poco mas fuerte, y encontró su impaciencia creciendo... Y luego descendiendo cuando sintió a sus Shadowbolts regresar. Volaron a través de la ventana, llevando consigo a un confundido semental con un sombrero de vaquero y chaleco.

"Su Majestad" dijeron a coro las Shadowbolts.

"Excelente. Vuestra misión esta completada?" pregunto Luna.

"Si!" dijo la líder, Nightshade. "Y hemos traído al mejor partido con nosotros para usted! Braeburn Apple!"

"Ah... Disculpe, su Majestad" dijo el Semental, "Pero uh-"

"Silencio! Dejanos examinarle a vos" dijo Luna. Braeburn parpadeo.

"...Ok...?"

El cuerno de Luna brillo y lo escaneo cuidadosamente. "Hm... Vos eres saludable y lleno de vitalidad"

"Ah, muchas gracias Princesa" dijo Braeburn nerviosamente. "Ahora uh, si su chequeo termino-"

"Procedamos a hacer potros" dijo Luna con toda seriedad, pero con un encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Espere, que?" dijo Braeburn sorprendido en cuanto Luna avanzo hacia el. "Ahora espere un algodonado minuto! Aquí su escuadrón de Femme Fatale aparece y me aleja de mi novia mientras estábamos... Ah... Ocupados... Y me traen ante usted para... Er" pauso ante la mirada sorprendida de Luna. Sus modales campiranos salieron a flote.

"No es que no me sienta privilegiado de... Pero demonios tengo una chica y no siento muy bien en engañarla! Especialmente cuando me persiguió como una loca!"

Luna parpadeo varias veces. Y luego miro a las Shadowbolts reunidas.

"Es esto verdad?" gruño.

Nightshade froto la parte de atrás de su melena, tosiendo incómodamente. "Ah... Bueno... Su Majestad, um, supongo que nos..."

"Dejamos llevar un poco" dijo Natrix, tocando el suelo.

"Yo estaba inconsciente así que no se que sucedió" se defendió Velvet.

"Solo perdimos nuestras cabezas alrededor de la Portadora de la Risa-"

"Que? Vos habéis tomado a este semental de Pinkamena Diane Pie, nuestra querida sirvienta?" grito Luna, pasando a la Voz Real de Canterlot Oficial. Las Shadowbolts se cubrieron detrás de Braeburn, quien estaba intentado mantener su sombrero ante la furia de Luna.

"Ah... Bueno... Si, si lo hicimos" dijo Nightshade. "Un poco como lo dijo!"

"Mientras hacían el amor?" grito Luna. "No importa el cambio de tiempos, la interrupción del coito es una grave ofensa!"

"Solo estábamos siguiendo ordenes! Esa loca pony rosada casi me arranca la cabeza!" se quejo Velvet. "Y otra cosa-MMPH!" Natrix la boca de Velvet con su pezuña, mientras que Nightshade casi se sale de su traje en miedo.

"Pr-Princesa... Lo siento tanto! Por favor, perdone a las demás! Yo estaba al mando!" se arrojo ante Luna, cayendo de golpe en su cara. "Tomare toda la responsabilidad! Además, Ouch!"

"La furia de Luna cedió, por el momento. La soberana diosa de la luna parecía pensativa.

"Braeburn Apple... Vos podéis decir que vuestra novia estaba en las garras del celo?" pregunto. Braeburn parpadeo, y asintió lentamente.

"Ah... Bueno, un poco. Un tanto..." ante la ceja levantada de Luna, Braeburn tomo su sombrero y lo puso frente a el para cubrir su sonrojo. "No podía quitar sus pezuña de mi, Madame"

"Y vos estabas seguro de que ella era Pinkamena Diane Pie, Portadora de la Risa!" pregunto Luna.

"Bueno, ella no era mi abuela!" dijo Braeburn, un poco a la defensiva.

Luna pensó por un momento, y se dirigió a la puerta. Golpeo sus pezuñas contra el suelo un par de veces, y un pequeño apareció en la habitación. Vestía un sombrero de investigador antiguo.

"Pip, nuestra pipa por favor" pregunto Luna. Pip sonrió felizmente y salió corriendo. Cuando volvió, tenia una pipa en su boca, y la monarca lunar la tomo. Se sentó y miro al muro mas cercano, soplando la pipa. Burbujas salieron de ella y flotaron por toda la habitación.

Braeburn la observo. Y luego volteo a ver las Shadowbolts, quienes solo se encogieron de hombros.

"Ella lo hace a veces" dijo Nightshade con un largo y sufrido suspiro. "Solo sigue el juego"

"Ah, y el potro?" pregunto, mientras que Pip reía y reventaba las burbujas adorablemente con su nariz. Todo eso era mas que un poco bizarro, incluso para los estándares de este día.

"Ella lo cuida por sus padres. No es adorable?" suspiro Velvet.

"Me lo podría comer" río Natrix.

"POR SUPUESTO!" grito Luna, levantandose y sosteniendo su pezuña sobre su cabeza con una triunfante sonrisa. Las Shadowbolts y Braeburn salieron volando, mientras que Pip se hizo en una pequeña bolita y rodó ante la tormenta proverbial.

"Los Elementos de la Armonía están induciendo un tipo de celo mágico en aquellos que fueron afectados por su magia, y también afecta en los que fueron aplicados con magia de los afectados! Mis propios trajes mágicos para las Shadowbolts han convertido a nuestras sirvientas en lujuriosas... Er..." volteo a ver a Pip, quien le sonreía con una sonrisa llena de felicidad e inocencia.

"... Pip, por que no llevas nuestra pipa al cuarto de juegos?" pregunto Luna, levitando la pipa al pequeño potro.

"Aw, pero íbamos a jugar a Sherlock Pones!" Pip piso una carita triste. Luna sonrió y agacho su cabeza para acariciar la cabezita del pequeño potro.

"Jugare con vos luego, ahora vaya al cuarto de juegos" dijo amablemente. Pip le sonrió, se despidió adorablemente de los visitantes, y salió corriendo.

"Como íbamos deciendo" resumió Luna, "Nuestra propia magia ha sido comprometida! Además, los Elementos de la Armonía estarán induciendo lujurias muy por de fuera de la intensidad normal del estro!"

"Entonces por que no estamos... Um... Usted sabe, tratar de saltar en el Sr. Apple aquí?" pregunto Nightshade.

"SIMPLE!" grito Luna, haciendo saltar a sus súbditos. "Su exposición a los Elementos es mínima, mientras que yo recibí una ola de magia en mi propia cara y en lo mas profundo de mi!" tomo aire dramáticamente. "ENTONCES! Eso significa, que mi propia hermana esta afectada!"

"Ah, bien, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos mucho por eso" Nightshade trato de consolar a su Monarca. "Me refiero a que, no es que haya una grande, y enorme convención en este momento en el Castillo en la que ella pueda usar su magia con muchos ponys, verdad?"

Braeburn sintió un témpano de hielo caer en el fondo de su estomago.

"Te refieres a... La Convención de los Sementales Varoniles?" pregunto Braeburn. "Por la que yo estaba en Ponyville en primer lugar?

Nightshade parpadeo. Velvet tomo aire dramáticamente. Y Natrix gruño.

"Si, un evento así podría ser..." dijo Luna suspirando profundamente. "Vos no estabas bromeando"

"No, no lo estaba" dijo Braeburn.

"GUARDIAS!" grito Luna, y varios sementales en armadura plateada aparecieron aparentemente de la nada. "Informen a nuestra hermana de esta calamidad! Si conocemos a Twilight Sparkle, y lo hacemos, ella vendrá a aquí y rectificara la situación usando los Elementos de la Armonía!"

"Pero no están causando ellos esta situación?" pregunto Nightshade.

"Claramente! Pero ellos son también la solución a esta situación! Si no es que su celo lleva a toda la populacion de Canterlot a follarse como animales en las calles!" grito Luna.

"Entonces, que es lo que va a hacer su Majestad?" pregunto Nightshade.

"Vamos a hacer lo que debimos hacer en primer lugar!" grito Luna. Su voz bajando a un nivel mas normal.

"Vayan a esconderse en el cuarto de juegos junto con Pipsqueak hasta que esto acabe"

"Pero... No es usted una Princesa? No se supone que usted de-" intento Braeburn, pero Luna solo lo miro. Su nariz entro en contacto con la de el.

"Aunque en este momento mi cordura esta pendiendo de un hilo. Tu acento es... Muy provocador" admitió Luna, sus mejillas sonrojandose. "Si mi cordura fallara, vuestra vida pendería en la balanza! Vos podéis imaginar que pasaría después de eso?"

Braeburn tenia una muy buena idea.

* * *

"No! NOOO! Maniáticas! Los acabaron a todos! Malditas sean en el infierno!" Pipsqueak, ultimo semental vivo, maldecía mientras sacudía sus pezuñas a los enterrados monumentos de Celestia y Luna: Gigantes estatuas de ellas en vestidos de sirvienta, guiñando sus ojos a través de el valle árido y sin vida.

* * *

"Ahhh... Bueno... Cuando lo pone de esa manera" Braeburn trago saliva. "Tiene sentido para mi!"

"Bien!" dijo Luna. "Shadowbolts! Vean que este noble Apple regrese con su novia" dijo Luna. "BUEN DÍA!"

Luna se desvaneció en un haz de luz, dejando la habitación desierta salvo por Braeburn y las Shadowbolts. El granjero de Appleloosa miro a las hembras, y les dio una nerviosa sonrisa.

"Uh... Heh... Bueno uh, creo que me llevaran con Pinkie Pie... Verdad?"

"... Si" dijo Nightshade, su mirada se hizo seductora. "Pero ella no dijo cuando"

"Veras, con esta influencia magia en nosotras" ronroneo Natrix. Braeburn ya había estado sudando balas con la proximidad de la Princesa Luna, pero con estas tres yeguas... Bueno, sentía que podía dar munición a una guerra de agua entera.

"No podemos ser responsables de nuestras acciones" termino Velvet, lamiendose sus labios.

"Bueno, siento tanto que ustedes chicas se sientan así, que con QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA?" grito Braeburn, apuntando a la ventana.

Las Shadowbolts voltearon, lo suficiente como para que Braeburn saliera de su rango de visión. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que saliera corriendo como un condenado por la puerta.

* * *

La Feria Anual de los Sementales Varoniles estaba a todo lo que daba, sus participantes llenaban cada esquina de los enormes salones y extensos jardines. Sementales de todos los tamaños y descripciones llenaban cada espacio, todos ellos extremadamente varoniles. Muchos de ellos estaban en actividades de sementales varoniles, como una competencia para ver quien podía cargar la mayor cantidad de pianos llenos con arena. Una tienda estaba llena de sementales, quienes practicaban el arte de moler cosas.

Y en la esquina de el salón, un grupo de extremadamente grandes y poderosos sementales estaban aprendiendo a jugar krocket.

Un Pegaso en armadura dorada caminaba entre ellos. El ocasionalmente se detenía para saludar a los ponys con los que era familiar, o para admirar las actividades que hacían algunos sementales, pero sus ojos pasaban por las partes altas y bajas de la multitud la mayor parte del tiempo, como si buscara algo o a alguien. Mientras merodeaba, un unicornio en la misma armadura camino y se puso a un lado de el, parecía que el también buscaba algo.

"Alguna señal de ellas?" pregunto el guardia unicornio.

"Me temo que no señor" replico el Pegaso. "Y si me lo permite, no creo que ellas estén aquí. Un grupo de potras como ellas seria muy fácil de ver entre esta multitud, y no he visto ni un solo cabello de ellas por aquí, y eso que camino como un peine por este lugar"

Levanto su peine para poner énfasis a sus palabras, y su superior solo lo miro de manera critica.

"Eso es bastante literal. Pero no se de por vencido soldado, nuestras ordenes vienen directamente de la Princesa. Si ella dice que los Elementos de la Armonía van a aparecer en esta convención, entonces probablemente lo harán. Siga así"

"Si señor!"

El unicornio se alejo de su compatriota y entro al castillo. Ascendiendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del palacio, lentamente se acerco a la Princesa, quien estaba viendo los procedimientos por uno de los varios balcones del salón. No parecía que ella lo hubiera notado al principio, solo veía a la multitud allá abajo. El unicornio parpadeo, y cuidadosamente siguió su vista, para su sorpresa la Princesa miraba muy detenidamente a un grupo de sementales quienes participaban en ver quien de ellos podían hacer mas lagartijas.

Celestia dijo algo en un susurro, y el guardia se acerco un poco en caso de que le hablara a el.

"...Siiii... A mamá le gusta..."

No era para el entonces. El guardia cuidadosamente retrocedió un par de pasos, y aclaro su garganta. La Princesa inmediatamente regreso en si y volteo a verlo, sonrojandose y forzando una sonrisa.

"Ah, hola Teniente! Algo que reportar?"

"Todavía no su Majestad, pero estamos cubriendo todas las entradas y salidas. Si se presentan lo sabremos"

"Estoy segura que si. Continúe su patrullaje, Teniente"

"Si, su Majestad"

Celestia observo como el guardia salía del pasillo. Y un ligero rubor paso por sus mejillas cuando miro sus piernas traseras por un largo momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió violentamente su cabeza. Cuando abrió sus ojos el guardia ya se había ido, pero aun podía escuchar el sonido de muchísimos sementales en el piso de abajo, llamandola.

"Twilight... Mi mas fiel estudiante, tengo muchísima fe en ti... Pero por favor, apresúrate...!"

* * *

"Si, ciertamente" dijo el Doctor con una amplia sonrisa. "Aquí esta!"

El Castillo de Canterlot estaba frente a ellos, con su palacio con torres que llegaban hasta el cielo y reflejaban la luz del sol. Spike cubrió sus ojos del sol con sus garras mientras veía por la reja principal. El Doctor estaba junto a el, Twilight estaba en su espalda atada como una alfombra. Los demás estaban a un lado del camino. Big Mac hacia un gran intento en aparentar que no notaba que Rarity y Fluttershy estaban intentando no ser muy obvias al frotar sus flancos a los lados del semental. Soarin estaba muy contento recostado en la espalda de Applejack viendo las nubes con una serena expresión en su cara, mientras que Applejack miraba a otro lado apropósito para no ver a dos de sus amigas seducir a su hermano. Pinkie Pie jugaba un juego de solitario.

El Príncipe Blueblood había sido dejado a un lado del camino, como basura. Y les costo trabajo hacer que Rarity no lo pasara por un compactador primero.

"Entonces uh, porque nos estamos escondiendo otra vez?" pregunto Twilight, moviéndose incómodamente en la espalda del Doctor.

"Bueno, no queremos que nadie sepa que trajimos a seis yeguas hormonalmente locas a la Feria Anual de los Sementales Varoniles" dijo el Doctor felizmente. "Podría provocar una estampida! Necesitamos mantendrías juntas y lo mas lejos posible de cualquier pobre semental"

"No estoy LOCA!" reclamo Rarity. "Tal vez hormonal!"

"Yo si lo estoy!" dijo Pinkie Pie com una feliz sonrisa.

"El punto es, que mantendremos nuestros ojos en todas ustedes" dijo Spike volteandose a verlas y apuntando dos de sus garras a sus ojos y luego a las ponys.

"A donde fue Fluttershy?" pregunto Big Mac.

Spike hizo un sonido que solo Winona pudo haber escuchado.

"Ahí esta!" dijo Twilight felizmente. "Esta hablando con los guardias!"

"Oh rayos" gruño el Doctor.

"Uh, no creo que eso sea todo lo que suceda" dijo Big Mac.

"Esta haciendo algo con los guardias" dijo Applejack. "Pero estoy segura que no esta hablando con ellos"

"Spike, cubre tus ojos!" grito Twilight.

"Muy tarde" dijo el dragón con un tono bajo.

Los gritos del guardia que logro escapar desaparecieron, y fueron reemplazados con otros sonidos. La mandíbula del Doctor cayo hasta el piso.

"Cielos, vean eso"

"Hey!"

"Oh, lo siento Twilight, pero MIRALA"

"... Ok, si, eso es bastante impresionante"

Spike estaba mirando a todos lados de manera nerviosa.

"Chicos? A donde fueron Pinkie Pie y Rarity?"

Eso llamo la atención de Big Mac y el Doctor, se dieron la vuelta para poder ver de que estaba hablando el dragón. Todo lo que quedaba en el suelo ademas de la reja era una pequeña pila de cartas de juego y varias pisadas.

"Oh no" gruño Twilight. "Esto es malo. Esto es muy malo. Applejack, viste a donde se fueron?

"...Uuhh, tal vez ella vio" dijo Soarin. "Pero no creo que eso nos ayude.

El Doctor se dio la vuela y el y Twilight encontraron al amarrado Wonderbolt tirado en el suelo, sus piernas amarradas se agitaban sin parar. También se dieron cuenta de la falta de Applejack.

"Uh vaya. Bueno, al menos sabemos en donde esta Fluttershy..."

Big Mac le toco el hombro. El Doctor suspiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta. El guardia que no logro escapar a las "afecciones" de Fluttershy estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente exhausto, una de sus piernas ocasionalmente se movía erráticamente. De la Pegaso amarilla, no había ni una señal.

"Oh bien" dijo Twilight. "Fue un buen plan mientras duro! Doctor, si fuera tan amable ahí hay un lindo árbol con sombra donde podría deshojar mi flor-"

"Oh no!" grito el Doctor. "No nos daremos por vencidos tan fácilmente! Macintosh, Soarin, vayan a la derecha"

"Eeyup" dijo Big Mac mientras acomodaba a Soarin en su espalda y salía trotando velozmente.

"...Um... Podrían... Podrían ustedes desatarme? Yo puedo ayudar con la búsqueda, con lo de volar y eso"

"No hay tiempo!"

El Doctor volteo a ver a Spike.

"Tu ve a la izquierda. Y mantén el ojo en las Princesas, si alguien puede sacar nuestros flancos de esta situación son ellas"

"Claro!"

Spike corrió y desapareció de la vista. El Doctor puso su vista en la entrada principal del palacio y camino hacia ella.

"Y nosotros, Twilight querida, iremos por en medio. Allons-y!"

"Mmmmm, amo cuando hablas así"

* * *

"Su Majestad! Su Majestad! Están aquí!"

La cabeza de Celestia se puso en alto de donde ella estaba observando a un pony llamado Flex Plexico hacer pesas con su pecho. Uno de los guardias había corrido hacia ella y ahora estaba frente a ella jadeando, su armadura estaba en desorden y había muchas plumas de sus alas en desorden. La Princesa parpadeo en sorpresa.

"Cielos mi pequeño pony, que paso? Seguramente mi fiel estudiante no pudo haber sido tanto problema!"

El guardia trago saliva nerviosamente y acomodo su casco.

"Uhm, en realidad yo no se eso Su Majestad, yo no vi a Twilight Sparkle. Ah, era la amarilla, creo que era el Elemento de la Bondad? Ella um... Wow, esos ojos, sabe? Y después ella... Bueno, apenas logre escapar Su Majestad, pero creo que atrapo al Soldado Pyle. Podía... Podía escuchar... COSAS"

Celestia lo mío por un largo momento. El guardia tosió.

"Cosas sexys" completo.

Celestia golpeo su cara contra su pezuña.

"Bien, si Fluttershy esta aquí eso debe significar que Twilight y las demás están aquí también. Encuentre al Teniente y digale que estamos en alerta máxima! Los Elementos están aquí, y tenemos que encontrarlos! Vaya!"

"Si Madame!"

* * *

Applejack se movía en un mar de sementales como un tiburón naranja, sus ojos miraban de arriba a abajo mientras veía al festín de carne de semental de la mejor calidad. Merodeaba por la sección de ponys fuertes de la convención, y estaba rodeada por sementales simplemente enormes. Applejack no era exactamente una pony pequeña, pero los machos aquí eran verdaderas representaciones de titanes de la especie que la eclipsaban completamente de la vista. Y encima de eso, el tamaño de ellos dejaban a su vista unas porciones bastante interesantes de sus cuerpos.

Casi se resbala con su propia saliva cuando vio el par de manzanas mas grandes que haya visto. Las hormonas en el cerebro de la yegua se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer que ella se agachara, lista para saltar hacia el semental.

Una fracción de segundo después estaba tirada, casi con una contusión por una carreta.

"Oh cielos, lo siento tanto, no ti vi ahí abajo!"

Applejack miro hacia arriba, boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos de la impresión cuando el pony mas grande que ella haya visto extendió su pezuña para ayudaría a levantarse. Tenia un pelaje de color gris y su melena era bastante corta, su Cutie Mark era de un avión con un cuerda, y lo que tenia en su espalda de manera bastante casual era un vagón entero de una carreta.

"Tu... Tu eres Luscombe Nordram" dijo de manera dramática.

"Oh rayos, creo que mi reputación me precede" dijo Luscombe riendo, mientras quitaba gentilmente la tierra de la melena de Applejack. "Esta usted bien señorita...?"

"Applejack" dijo la granjera, sonrojandose profundamente. "Oh cielos, no puedo creer que haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. Tu eres el pony mas fuerte de Equestria! Oficialmente!"

"Este será mi tercer año si puedo mantenerlo" dijo el colosal pony, ajustando el vagón para que quedara en una posición mas cómoda para el. "Y hablando de eso, necesito llevar esto de vuelta al concurso para que puedan llevarlo con bloques de cemento y me hagan subirlo por una ventana de un tercer piso. Hay algo que mas que pueda hacer por usted señorita Applejack?"

"Puedes darme hasta que te canses"

"Que?"

"AHEM."

Applejack parpadeo, y se dio la vuelta para encontrase cara a cara volteada con Soarin, quien estaba colgando de la espalda de Big Macintosh lo mas cómodamente posible. Big Mac hizo un sonido bastante molesto con su boca. Applejack tomo un paso hacia atrás.

"Uh, hola Soarin. Mac. Que los trae por aquí?"

Soarin y Big Mac solo la miraron. Applejack miro hacia el suelo y pateo la tierra con su pezuña.

"No iba a hacer nada en realidad... Digo, yo se que el no... Digo..."

"... Oh, bien, vamos por las demás"

"Macintosh puso a Soarin en la espalda de Applejack, y se alejaron, dejando a Luscombe con una mirada de confusión.

"... Que rayos acaba de pasar?"

* * *

"Oh cielos, es esa la nueva línea?"

El modelo masculino Handsel se dio la vuelta para ver a una unicornio blanca con melena púrpura terroríficamente pasada de peso que lo veía con una lujuria intensa. Eso no era inusual para Handsel, pero el raramente se encontraba con una fan pasada de peso quien sabia de que estaba hablando. Nadie había visto aun la linea de bolsas de verano.

"Que? Esta vieja cosa?" dijo sin mucha importancia. "Si"

"Oh cielos! Lo sabia! Le dije a Hoity Toity que esos diseños eran para morirse y verlos terminados es maravilloso! Oh, da una vuelta cariño, dejame ver como se ven de alrededor"

Los ojos se Handsel se abrieron al escuchar eso, pero hizo lo que se le pidió.

"Tu conoces a Hoity Toity?"

"Oh, no hemos hecho muchos negocios REALES juntos pero hacemos lluvia de ideas de vez en cuando. Vaya vaya vaya eso se ve muy bien en ti, verdad? Especialmente con ese look de cola corta que viene para este año"

Handsel sonrió. Esta pony gorda sabia de lo que estaña hablando!

"Oh lo se verdad? Dejame decirte, que adoro la brisa!"

"Mmmm, si, y asienta tu parte... Trasera muy bien... Todo esta... Completamente visible..."

Handsel dejo de dar vueltas, y dejo salir un pequeño grito cuando la unicornio empezó a correr su pezuña por su pierna trasera.

"Sabes... Estoy segura de que es bastante aburrido estar atorado en una habitación enorme con todos esos sementales alrededor... Una linda figura pony como tu debe estar necesitada de una... Atención femenina...?"

El cuidadosamente dio un paso atrás, conteniendo lo mejor que pudo la expresión desagradable de su cara. Y que era ESE olor?

"Uh, perdón cariño. Eres linda y todo, y ciertamente una amiga de Hoity Toity es una amiga mía, pero, ah, como pongo esto se manera delicada? No me interesan las yeguas pesadas. Espero que puedas entender"

La expresión de la cara de la unicornio cambio a una de sorpresa

"Pe... Pesada?"

"Oh no lo tomes a la manera equivocada" dijo Handsel, levantado una pezuña de forma defensiva. "Estoy seguro de que algunos ponys les gusta eso, pero seamos honestos querida, no puedo ver siquiera tus costillas. Y tus piernas se ven muy delgadas como para soportar tu peso, el cual describiría como "saludable"! No no, estoy halagado, pero no soy un perseguidor de gorditas. Nada personal"

La Unicornio solo lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Handsel estaba por buscar una ruta de escape cuando de repente sintió una fuente de calor detrás de el.

"Gordita?"

Handsel lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una especie de una pequeña y asquerosa lagartija de color púrpura y verde. El modelo retrocedió de temor.

"Oh cielos! Que fue eso!"

"Nadie llama a Rarity gordita si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto!"

"Oh cielos, Spike, no! No lo lastimes! El es un MODELO!"

"VENGANZA!"

"Aaaaaiiiieeeee!"

* * *

Una esquina del vasto salón estaba un poco mas quieto que los demás, reemplazando el sonido de gruñidos y del sonido metálico de el equipamiento de ejercicio con el suave sonido del papel. Un Unicornio mayor con una despeinada melena y bolsas (ojeras) bajo los ojos estaba en una profunda conversación con varios ponys, cada uno de ellos tenían bolsas llenas de libros y ocasionalmente los sacaban para referirse a ellos mientras hablaban. El Unicornio parpadeo de repente, y miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con otro unicornio, mucho mas joven, púrpura y hembra, tirada en el suelo, viendolo con asombro. Alguien la había atado.

"Qu..."

"Oh cielos, tu eres Neigh Gaiman! Oh, soy una gran fan! Solo quería que supieras que tu trabajo fue una gran inspiración para mi, especialmente Dioses de Equestria! Oh, pero ame Yegua de Arena también, tengo toda la colección de libros! Oh wow, no puedo creer que te haya conocido, esto es tan grandioso!"

"Uh... Gracias" dijo Neigh, mirando alrededor de manera confundida. "Es muy lindo de ti eso joven potra... Pero ah, tengo que preguntar... Por que estas atada?"

"Oh esto? Oh no te preocupes sobre esto, solo es para que no me haga daño a mi misma. Pero, si tu en verdad estas tan preocupado supongo que estaría bien si me desataras..."

"Muy bien, no entiendo que esta pasando, pero no voy a dejarte ahí en el suelo. Dejame..."

"Oh, pero antes de que lo hagas, podrías tal vez arrastrarme hasta esa parte alejada en esa esquina?"

"Esa de ahí, donde teóricamente esta fuera de la vista de los sementales que atienden la feria?"

"Mmmmm, si, justo ahí, donde tu podrás indiscutiblemente hacer lo que quieras conmigo" dijo Twilight suavemente, acercándose a las pezuñas de Neigh. "... Lo... Que... Quieras"

Neigh la observo por un largo momento, y luego volteo a ver a uno de sus compañeros.

"Con Celestia como mi testigo Prancechett, no tengo idea de que debería hacer"

"Bueno, rayos, Gaiman, ella es algo diferente, verdad? Yo diría que aceptaras"

"AHÍ estas!" dijo una tercera voz con el mismo acento. El Doctor avanzo y miro a Twilight, quien estaba profundamente sonrojada. "Y que es lo que tienes que decir en defensa propia, joven potra?"

"Creo que solo soy una tonta como pony que sabe reconstruir la mitología clásica para una audiencia moderna?"

El Doctor la siguió mirando.

"... Seré buena"

"Bien. Ahora ven Twilight, tenemos que encontrar a los demás antes de que el desastre se haga presente!"

Se fue caminando, dejando a Twilight viendo como se iba, después solo se encogió de hombros inocentemente a los ponys autores. Después de un momento el Doctor regreso y cuidadosamente la recogió y la puso en su espalda.

"Mejor ven conmigo"

Después salieron. Neigh Gaiman los observo irse con una expresión de terrible confusión.

"Bueno, ahora se de que tratara mi próximo libro" dijo Prancechett.

* * *

El volador de maratones Lance estaba en el proceso de calentamiento cuando escucho un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonido detrás de el. Volteandose a ver, vio a una Pegaso amarilla con una melena rosada sonriendole. Había algo que no podía describir de esa sonrisa. Lance nunca había visto una expresión tan serena y simultáneamente tan aterradora.

Cada fibra de su ser le decía que escapara, pero encontró que de alguna manera no podía. Sus pezuñas se sentina pesadas, y sus alas estaban débiles e inútiles. Estaba imposibilitado al encarar esa mirada.

"Oh cielos" dijo la Pegaso con una cálida sonrisa. "Cual es su linea de trabajo, señor? Es usted un atleta?"

"Uh... Si..." dijo Lance, empezando a sudar. "Volador de maratones, en realidad"

"Oh, en serio?" dijo la Pegaso, lamiendose los labios. "Un maratón es una carrera muy LARGA, verdad?"

"Si?" respondió, preguntandose por que la habitación se sentía tan caliente de repente. "Casi veintiséis millas, de hecho"

"Oh jo jo jo" río la Pegaso mientras se acercaba a el, pasando suavemente su ala por sus piernas traseras. Las alas de Lance se levantaron al instante. -"Debes de tener muchísima condición" ronroneo. "Apuesto a que puedes competir y competir y competir..."

"Bueno, un maratón usualmente dura un par de horas"

"Horas!" grito emocionada, se paro en frente de Lance y levanto su cola. Los ojos de Lance se abrieron ante la vista. "Eso debe ser una coincidencia, por que eso es exactamente lo que quiero que dures-"

"Aw vamos chica, esa no eres tu en lo mas mínimo"

Fluttershy levanto su cabeza en alarma, y volteo a ver a Applejack, Big Mac, y Soarin, todos la veían con expresiones de decepción en sus caras. La Pegaso amarilla puso una carita triste mientras enrollaba su cola en el cuello de Lance.

"No! No pueden detenerme! Necesito esto! EL VA A AMARME!"

"Por favor Fluttershy" dijo Applejack. "Se exactamente que vas a hacer justo ahora, creeme. Pero todos vamos a pasar por esta convención, encontrar a la Princesa, entonces usar los Elementos de la Armonía para así tener un condenado respiro! Ahora dime que eso no suena mejor que molestar a un palacio entero lleno de sementales"

Fluttershy parecía pensar en eso.

"Um... En... En realidad no lo suena"

Applejack suspiro.

"No quería hacer esto, sabes?"

"Que vas a-"

Big Macintosh vino por detrás de Fluttershy de repente, y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando estaba recostada en la espalda de Big Mac con todas sus pezuñas atadas. Parpadeo al gran pony en asombro.

"Big Mac! Tu... Tu me ataste!"

"Eeyup. Lo cual esta comenzado a ser algo inquietantemente común por aquí"

Los párpados de Fluttershy se quedaron a la mitas de sus ojos, y su sonrisa se volvió una mucha mas sensual que como había sido antes.

"Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba este tipo de cosas, te hubiera pedido que lo hicieras hace mucho tiempo"

El ojo de Big Mac tenia un tic nervioso. Incluso su legendario autocontrol estaba siendo quebrantado.

"No dejes que te distraiga hermano! Estamos casi en la recta final de nuestra meta! Solo tomala y vamonos! Tenemos que encontrar a los demás!"

"...Eeeeyup."

De alguna manera, y no estando seguro de como, Big Mac logro subir a Fluttershy a su espalda mientras no dejaba de moverse y gemir, y seguir a su hermana mientras se alejaba. Quedando atrás, Lance solo se sentó y los miro irse. No se podía mover. Y si se paraba todos podrían ver su miembro colgando.

En las grandes cocinas debajo del Castillo de Canterlot, se habían reunido otro grupo de sementales varoniles. Parado junto a ellos, con sus flancos blancos y su fabulosa bata púrpura que brillaba a la luz del fuego las estufas, el Chef Kaga se paraba frente a una cocina manchada con harina, pasión y chispas de chocolate

* * *

"Mis Ponys!" anuncio. "En esta edición especial de "Iron Baker" (Lol! Me encanto esta referencia) nuestro ingrediente principal será... Granada! Empiecen!

Los cocineros fueron a sus estaciones, y Kaga consumía un pastelillo con mucho gusto. Cuando quiso tomar otro, descubrió que ya no había mas. En su lugar estaba una pony rosada quien lo estaba mirando en una aproximante admiración.

"... Puedo ayudarla señorita?"

"Oooohhhh siii Chef Kaga" dijo. "Estoy en un terrible dilema! Tengo un muffin rosado que necesita con mucha urgencia de su glaseado especial! Oh, tu me lo darías, verdad? Por favor di que lo harás!"

Kaga levanto una ceja.

"Are you coming on to me, miss?"

"Oh, no no no no! Eso es lo que yo quiero que TU hagas!"

"Esto es muy irregular..."

Pinkie Pie se pego a el y froto su suave melena en contra de el pelaje de Kaga, parpadeando con sus enormes ojos azules de bebe y sollozando.

"Por favor Chef Kaga? No dejaría a una yegua en apuros, verdad

"...err..."

"Y tu" dijo Rarity, apareciendo como si fuera magia justo detrás de Pinkie Pie. "No dejarías a un semental en apuros, verdad?"

Pinkie parpadeo.

"Que?"

"Te recuerdo que tu estabas muy triste sobre cierto pony que fue secuestrado no hace mucho" dijo Rarity. "Cierto pony que ha hecho mucho por tu... Apuro. Me pregunto que diría si ahora pudiera verte así, simplemente olvidandolo por el primer pony con un lindo flanco que se te atraviese"

Los ojos de Pinkie se abrieron en sorpresa, e inmediatamente volteo hacia abajo.

"Oh. Braeburn. Cierto"

"Me imagino que el esta en algún lugar de este castillo" dijo Rarity. "Si yo fuera tu, y estuviera en verdad preocupada por el pobre, me encontraría con los demás y encontraría a la Princesa Celestia para que arregle todo esto"

"Estas... Estas en lo cierto Rarity. Gracias, en verdad eres una buena amiga"

"Oh, no necesitas agradecerme" dijo Rarity, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. "Ve escaleras arriba. Creo que ahí vi a Twilight y a Applejack en el escenario, no puedes perderlas"

"Cierto! Estoy en ello!"

Pinkie salió corriendo. Rarity se le quedo viendo, y luego volteo a ver a Kaga.

"Ahora que ELLA se fue, tal vez estarías interesada en una verdadera yegua, hmm?"

Spike se subió a la espalda de la diseñadora y se cruzo de brazos.

"... Eeerrr, como sea"

* * *

"Su Majestad, las hemos localizado! Creo que están tratando de pasar entre la convención y llegar a los salones que dirigen a los pisos superiores del castillo!"

"Excelente!" dijo Celestia. "Twilight debió haber pensado en algo! Oh, rápido, interceptenlas! Dejenles saber que estoy aquí para ayudarlas!"

"Uh, seguro su Majestad... Pero... Um..." el guardia froto sus piernas nerviosamente.

Celestia parpadeo en confusión.

"Que? Que sucede?"

"Podría dejarme ir?"

Celestia pudo ver que tenia su pierna alrededor del cuerpo del guardia y lo empujaba para tenerlo pegado a ella firmemente. Sonrojandose un poco, cuidadosamente retiro su pierna y retrocedió varios pasos lejos de el.

"... Perdón"

"No lo mencione"

* * *

Rarity, con un molesto Spike en su espalda, corrió hacia el pequeño grupo de ponys parados a un lado de el enorme escenario que había sido montado para la convención. El Doctor dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando llego.

"Ah, bien, estamos todos aquí. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar! Ahora, tenemos a todos a todos los Elementos de la Armonía juntos otra vez?"

"Bueno, tengo a Rarity" dijo Spike un tanto orgulloso. "Y aquí esta Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, y... Es esa Fluttershy la que esta amarrada a tu espalda como un pavo en tu espalda?"

"Eeyup" dijo Big Macintosh. El gran pony empezó a morder su espiga de trigo de manera abrupta cuando Fluttershy lo empezó a acariciar su cuello por detrás.

"Oh miren" dijo Twilight desde la espalda del Doctor. "Guardias"

"Que!" grito Applejack. Y en efecto, un notable numero de cascos con pelo azul se movían entre la multitud hacia ellos lentos pero seguros. "Aw no, tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"Esperen, por que debemos escapar de ellos?" pregunto Spike. "No estamos intentando encontrar a la Princesa? Ellos reconocerán a Twilight y nos llevaran con ella!"

"Ese seria un grandioso plan" dijo el Doctor. "Si Twilight no estuviera atada en mi espalda como si la estuviéramos secuestrando"

"No!" grito Pinkie. "No voy a volver a la cárcel!"

"Hey" dijo Soarin. "Que es ese sonido?"

Empezó como un crujido, como un trueno pasando por los Planos del Trueno de Sliepner (ahora como parque nacional, disfrute de acampar y escalar en las muchos lugares que ofrece). Después se convirtió en un masivo boom, haciendo que cada ventana en Canterlot temblara, y todo lo que no estuviera clavado al piso se agitara y moviera. Luz de varios colores se reflejo en las ventanas y paso por toda la convención. Nerviosos murmuros, gritos, susurros e incluso algunos "Booyahs!" cruzaron el Gran Salón"

"Por la melena de Celestia" dijo Rarity.

"Por el catalogo de artículos de cuero de Nightmare Moon!" maldijo Pinkie Pie.

"Eso fue un Sonic Rainboom, no hay duda de ello!" dijo Twilight. "Que esta haciendo Rainbow Dash?"

"Creo que seria mas pertinente preguntar que esta haciendo Fluttershy" dijo el Doctor, apuntando al escenario con su pezuña. Twilight miro al escenario, y luego a donde se supone que debía estar. Después miro a Big Mac molesta.

"Big Mac!" grito.

"Perdón" dijo el gran semental. "Ella Uh, se resbaló..."

"Resbalo?" dijo Twilight. El salón de la convención se lleno con el sonido del micrófono mientras que Fluttershy lo golpeaba.

"Oh, um, esta cosa esta encendida?" pregunto Fluttershy. "Oh, bueno, no es esto magnifico? Hola a todos, solo quería preguntarles a todos si tal vez podrían follarme hasta que no pueda ver derecho? Digo, si esta bien para ustedes?"

Su famosa Mirada se conecto con muchos miembros de la audiencia. Miradas de asombro se vieron entre muchos sementales. Twilight y sus amigas retrocedieron cuando la multitud comenzó a avanzar.

"Flutter... Shy?" pregunto un semental nerd. "La súper ardiente modelo?"

"La Portadora del Elemento de la Bondad?" dijo un pony atlético.

"Esa ardiente y dispuesta yegua?" dijo otro.

"SI MADAME!" dijeron todos en el salón.

"Ahora podrían ver eso?" dijo Rarity, apuntando al escenario. "Vieron como ella hizo eso? Por que no puedo yo hacer eso? Soy la que debería tener a todos los sementales comiendose mis pezuñas y ofreciendose a cumplir cada una de mis necesidades físicas! Como ella hace eso?"

"Quieres ser follada por mil sementales?" pregunto Applejack.

"Justo ahora? Si!"

Spike enterró su cara en las palmas de sus garras, el Doctor le dio un par de palmadas en su escamoso hombro para recomfortarlo. Twilight también lo intento, pero estaba atada por el momento.

"... Al mismo tiempo?" sollozo Pinkie Pie.

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron aterrados de ver como la multitud se empezaba a volver violenta y fea.

"... oops."

"Fluttershy" rugió Big Mac mientras miraba al escenario. "Te atontaste!"

"A CORRER!" gritaron el Doctor, Twilight y Spike. Todo el grupo corrió, solo pausando lo suficiente como para tomar a Fluttershy cuando la multitud de la convención se volvió una estampida.

* * *

 **Genial fluttershy ..., la cagaste**


	10. Chapter 10

El Principe Blueblood caminaba por el centro de Canterlot, viendose terrible. Sus ceño estaba fruncido, su melena era un desastre, sus dientes rechinaban, y los pocos ponys que eran lo suficientemente desafortunados para cruzarse en su camino fueron intimidados por sus asquerosos murmuros y su maliciosa mirada.

"Esa ruidosa mula... Cuando ponga mis cascos en sus comunes flancos y sus comunes, pelajes maltratados, oh ellas se arrepentirán, arrepentirán arrepentirán!" gruño. "Especialmente la amarilla, ella pagara por atreverse a descotizar a uno de los grandes regalos de las yeguas en el mundo!"

Se permitió a si mismo una sonrisa malévola.

"Bueno... Después de que me compense con un poco..." después de detuvo por completo enfrente de las puertas del castillo, y su sonrisa se volvió un tanto macabra.

"Si, y la morada también... Si, ustedes dos, me compensaran muy bien, jejejejeje..."

El Principe fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una masa en forma de Pegaso lo tiro al suelo.

"OOF! Que-Como te atreves!" gruño Blueblood, levantandose del suelo. Miro a su atacante, una Pegaso con pelaje gris y con el pelo de su melena y cola rubio, ademas tenia una bolsa de correo en su hombro. Se estaba frotando la cabeza por el golpe. "Sabes quien soy, pedazo común de basura voladora?"

La Pegaso abrió sus ojos, y Blueblood retrocedió. Era bizca, y le sonreía, acción que lo hizo pensar que se veía adorable y envió una corriente de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Esos sentimientos confundieron y horrificaron al joven Principe al mismo tiempo.

"Hmmm... Nop!" dijo la Pegaso felizmente. "Tu sabes quien soy yo?" empezó a rebotar alegremente.

"Que? No! Por que debería?" gruño Blueblood.

"Bueno en verdad deberías" dijo la Pegaso asintiendo. Blueblood bufo. Pudo haber desaparecido a la joven Pegaso, incluso llamar a sus guardias para que lidiaran con ella, pero en ese momento su mente estaba llena con las imágenes de su torneado y redondo flanco que se movía de arriba para abajo.

"Bien, quien eres tu?" pregunto Blueblood.

"Una aparición repentina!" dijo felizmente. "No, espera, la otra cosa... Derpy! Derpy Hooves, esa soy yo!" saludo de manera militar con su pezuña. "Pony del correo, a tu servicio!"

"Mi servicio, Uh?" pregunto Blueblood, poniendo su pezuña en su barbilla de manera pensativa. "Bueno, como me encuentro un tanto confundido como para controlarme, en el momento solo puedo pensar es en tus firmes y deliciosos flancos rebotando de arriba para abajo"

"... Debería detenerme?" pregunto Derpy.

"Por supuesto que no!" gruño Blueblood.

"Debería preocuparme? Porque creo que debería estar preocupada" replico Derpy. Blueblood le sonrió.

"Tal vez deberías... Siiiii..."

"Um... Me estoy sintiendo muy incomoda" dijo Derpy, alejandose. Blueblood avanzo hacia ella. "Extremadamente incomoda" dijo mordiendose el labio inferior.

"Vamos, claramente hasta una pony con una mente tan simple apreciaría una gran oportunidad como esta" dijo Blueblood gruñendo. "No soy... Magnifico?"

"Lo eres? No sabia decirlo" dijo Derpy, frotandose la cabeza y pensando. "Que era la cosa que se suponía que debía hacer...?"

"Recostarte y pensar en Trottingham, mi deliciosa yegua" sugirió Blueblood con una sugestiva sonrisa. Se aventó a ella, pero Derpy rodó fuera de su alcanze y lo único que consiguió Blueblood fue tierra en su boca. PFFT!"

"No, no, no era eso" murmuro Derpy, frotando su cabeza con sus pezuñas. "Que era...?"

Blueblood se levanto y gruño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a saltar, hubo un ruidoso boom sonico. Una onda expansiva exploto encima de ellos, expandiendose a través de los cielos y dejando un cielo sin nubes y soleado. Un temblor se sintió después, y los ojos de ambos ponys se abrieron enormemente.

Los de Blueblood en miedo, y los de Derpy en realización.

"Oh! Es cierto! Se supone que debo volar!" dijo Derpy felizmente. Agito sus alas y dejo el suelo, justo para que cientos de sementales atravesaran las puertas del palacio, bufando y gruñendo.

"Oh Tia no!" grito Blueblood antes de ser aplastado por docenas de pezuñas. Derpy observo eso con algo de preocupación, para después mirar su reloj.

"De vuelta al trabajo entonces!" dijo felizmente mientras salía volando.

Un par de ponys miraron eso desde las sombras del palacio. Ellos no se intentaban ocultar, solo necesitaban entrar por una sección obscura del muro. Uno de ellos observo todo con una elegante ceja levantada.

"Hm... Eso es inusual" comento. El otro pony estaba gruñendo, cargando cajas y cofres muy pesados"

"Ohh... Por que no pude traer una carreta para esto...?"

"Porque hubiera causado demasiada atención, y aunque ustedes ponys sean unos cabezas huecas, pueden ver cosas que son fuera de lo ordinario" respiro. "Ahora, vamos a entrar y a estar preparados!"

"Nngh... Mejor que fiestas de cumpleaños" murmuro el otro pony mientras entraban por una puerta secreta.

* * *

Ellos estaban corriendo, corriendo por sus vidas de las hordas de sementales rampantes y excitados. Corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, pasaron bellas pinturas, pasaron hermosas estatuas, pasaron fuentes y reliquias de miles de años de historia. Corrían lo mas rápido que podían para salvarse.

"YEE HAA!" grito el Doctor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Twilight había desecho sus amarres y ahora estaba corriendo al lado del. Un poco atrás de ellos, sentado en la espalda de Rarity, Spike le dio una mirada fulminante al Doctor.

"TE ESTAS DIVIRTIENDO?" grito Spike fuertemente.

"Bueno, correr por mi vida con amigos y compañeros del peligro es natural para mi!" replico el Doctor felizmente. "Se podría decir que es territorio familiar!"

"Creo que entiendo como te sientes! Haa!" jadeo Twilight al lado de el. "Desde que llegue a Ponyville! Haa!"

"Siempre hay que arreglar-" empezó el Doctor.

"Algún nuevo desastre" suspiro Twilight.

"Me siento como la sirvienta. No pueden mantener las cosas en su lugar y en orden-"

"Por solo cinco minutos?" Twilight termino con una sonrisa. El Doctor se la regreso.

"Exacto!" dijo el Doctor. "Pero pienso que es mucha mas diversión.

"Ugh, ustedes dos me dan asco" gruño Spike.

"Yo creo que es romántico" dijo Rarity. "Aunque apreciaría que no fuéramos perseguidos por mas de mil sementales excitados!"

"Yo también!" grito Pinkie Pie.

El pasillo termino en un cuarto grande y redondo con varias puertas en su circunferencia. El Doctor saco su Sonic Screwdriver y corrió a una. Aplico su vibración sonica a la cerradura, y se preocupo cuando vio a las demás.

"Sonico resistentes" dijo tristemente. "Creo que recuerdan eso de la ultima vez que estibe aquí"

"Twilight! Tienes que hacer algo!" grito Spike. "Vuela las puertas!"

"Ok, aquí va!" grito Twilight. Su cuerno brillo con un gran poder mágico, y apunto. "YAH!" la magia dejo su cuerno hacia la puerta... Y la absorbió bastante bien. Los ojos de Twilight Sparkle se abrieron en sorpresa, y miro de vuelta al grupo.

"Uh..."

"Creo que estamos en problemas" dijo quietamente Fluttershy. Miro hacia el suelo miserablemente. "Lo siento"

"Tal vez podemos arrojarles a Fluttershy para que nos consiga tiempo para que escapemos!" sugirió Pinkie Pie.

"Que? No! Pinkie Pie, como puedes pensar en algo como eso?" grito Rarity. Pinkie Pie se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, a ella no parece importarle la idea..."

"Lo hago ahora! Ademas" dijo Fluttershy, sonriendo felizmente. "Es algo que siempre he soñado..."

Twilight abofeteo a Fluttershy en la cara con su magia. La Pegaso color mantequilla miro a su amiga incrédula.

"Controlate yegua!" grito Twilight. Fluttershy sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de las distracciones, y asintió.

"Tienes razón! Tienes razón! Nos he condenado, lo lamento mucho!"

"Esta bien, Fluttershy" dijo Twilight con un suspiro y acaricio su mejilla. "Esta todo bien, pensaremos en algo-"

"AHI ESTÁN!" gritaron cientos de voces. El grupo entero voltearon a ver y vieron las hordas de sementales atravesar la puerta.

"Meep," fue lo único que dijo Fluttershy.

"NO QUIERO MORIR AMARRADO A LA ESPALDA DE UNA YEGUA MIENTRAS ME DAN HASTA LA MUERTE!" grito Soarin. "PREFERIRIA MORIR MIENTRAS LE DOY A ELLA!"

"S-SOARIN!" grito Applejack, ruborizandose profundamente. Big Macintosh miro al Pegaso de manera amenazadora.

"Spike, corre!" dijo Rarity, inclinandose para que pudiera bajarse de su espalda. "Salvate!"

"No!" Spike la abrazo fuerte. "Nunca te dejare Rarity! Moriré peleando para salvarte si es que debo!"

"Eso es muy dulce" dijo Rarity, sacudiendo sus caderas intentando quitarse al pequeño dragón. "Pero tienes que irte Spike! Dile a mi familia que morí valientemente! Y no como morí en verdad, Sweetie Belle es muy pequeña para que sepa eso"

"Siento haberte metido en esto Big Mac" dijo Fluttershy, acariciando su cuello. "Si tan solo hubiera... Alguna forma... En que... Pudiera compensarte-"

"Por todos los cielos chica! No puedes controlarte por un minuto!" grito Applejack.

"Lo siento!"

"Aquí!" dijo Pinkie Pie, presentandole a Macintosh un bote de lubricante. "Esto tal vez ayude"

Procedió a darle botes similares a todos los presentes.

"... Oh, Uh, gracias" dijo el Doctor.

"De donde vino esto?" pregunto Twilight.

"Creo en estar bien preparada" dijo Pinkie Pie con toda seriedad.

De repente, la habitación se lleno con luz. Twilight cubrió sus ojos hasta que se apago, y bajo su pezuña sorprendida.

"Princesa Celestia!" grito. La diosa del sol de pelaje blanco miro sobre su hombro, con sus alas abiertas y altas.

"Consigan los Elementos de la Armonía, Twilight, y salven a Equestria" dijo seriamente. "Yo los contendré"

Twilight casi grita de terror.

"Pr-Princesa, no puede!"

"Por supuesto que puedo! Y debo! Para salvarte-no, a TODA Equestria!" grito dramáticamente Celestia. Twilight sintió lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía a su maravillosa mentora.

"No Princesa, ni usted puede lidiar con tantos sementales al mismo tiempo!"

La determinada expresión en el rostro de Celestia cambio lentamente. Su boca cambio a una sonrisa, sus ojos se entrecerraron, y su lengua recorrió sus dientes. Les tomo a todos un momento reconocer la expresión que nunca antes había estado en la cara de Celestia: Una mirada seductora.

"Mirenme! ... No, en serio, mirenme, en verdad puedo lidiar con esto"

"Que?" expresaron Twilight y Spike de manera directa. Celestia se sonrojo, y se encogió de hombros.

"Una Princesa tiene sus necesidades" dijo. Su cuerno brillo, y cada puerta en la habitación se abrió simultáneamente. "Todos estos caminos llevan al mismo lugar. Separance para maximizar sus posibilidades" se volteo para ver a la horda de sementales, quienes estaban en medio del miedo y curiosidad por su Princesa, y lujuria.

"Vayan!" grito Celestia otra vez.

"Nunca olvidare esto Princesa!" grito Twilight. Después se volteo. "Doctor, vamos-"

"Geronimo!" grito el Doctor mientras corría por el pasillo.

"VUELVE AQUÍ DOCTOR!" grito Twilight, corriendo tras de el.

"Vamonos mientras podamos!" grito Applejack, corriendo con Soarin en su espalda.

"Eeyup" dijo Big Mac mientras corría por otro pasillo, Fluttershy rebotaba de arriba para abajo en su espalda.

"AH! HEY! NO PUEDES DESATARMEEEE?" se podía escuchar decir a Soarin mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

"Ven Spike! Vamos!" grito Rarity, corriendo por otro pasillo. Pinkie Pie miro a todos los pasillos, y cubrió sus ojos con su pezuña.

"Eenie meeny-"

"Si estas buscando a Braeburn, te sugiero que tomes ese pasillo" dijo Celestia, apuntando a una puerta en particular.

"MINEY!" grito Pinkie Pie, corriendo por el pasillo como un relámpago.

Celestia sonrió, cerro todas las puertas detrás de ella, y miro a sus afligidos súbditos.

"Solo quiero que sepan, mis queridos súbditos" dijo. "Que no los abandonare en su tiempo de necesidad" después sonrió felizmente.

"Ahora, queden hacerlo seis al mismo tiempo, o les gustaría pintarme de blanco primero?"

"Uh, pero su Majestad, usted ya es blanca" dijo un semental. Celestia bufo.

"Detalles..."

* * *

Como una linea de luz cortada del corazón de un Arco Iris, un cometa se dirigía a el techo del castillo de Canterlot. El cometa se dividió en cinco lineas de luz, que, en cierto momento, se convirtieron en cinco ponys.

Rainbow Dash se estrello primero, rebotando como si no tuviera huesos a lo largo del techo. Rodó como una muñeca de trapo, sus piernas y alas se movían sin parar, hasta que se detuvo. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados se abrieron lento, revelando que sus ojos estaban en diferentes direcciones.

Rainbow tenia una ebria sonrisa.

"... Wow" río. "Wow... Wow... Golly gee wow" volvió a reír Rainbow Dash. Cuatro impactos se sintieron en el techo. Levanto su cabeza para poder mirar bien, e intento girar su peso para darse la vuelta. Desafortunadamente, sus piernas no parecían estar cooperando, así que en rodó con ayuda de sus alas.

"Haa...? Chicos...?" llamo cuando vio las formas de los cuatro guardias, dispersos a través del techo en diferentes posiciones. Se preocupo. "Chicos? Están bien?"

"Uhhh" gruño el Capitán Galland. Dash apretó sus dientes y agito sus alas fuertemente. Logro flotar un poco, y se acerco a el Capitán caído. Después se dejo caer junto a el, acomodando su barbilla en el cuello del semental.

"Capitán... Esta bien?" pregunto Rainbow Dash.

"Oh... Señorita Dash" dijo. "Haa... Aun con vida?"

"Sip" reporto Dash. "Tu?"

"Dame un segundo..." Galland cerro sus ojos. "... Sip, aun con vida"

"Wow... La ultima maniobra..." sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. "Tan... Asombroso..."

"Me alegra... Que lo disfrutara, Señorita Dash" dijo el Capitán.

"Lo disfrutaste?" pregunto Dash.

"Sip" dijo el Capitán.

"Puedo morir feliz" dijo Mustang.

"No puedo sentir... Nada" gruño Zero.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ellos" dijo Thatch, su voz bloqueada por el mármol del techo.

"Bien, bien... Fue genial para mi también" Rainbow suspiro felizmente. El Capitán sonrió.

"... Podemos hacerlo otra vez?" pregunto.

Los ojos del capitán se abrieron en alarma, como el de todos sus subordinados. Galland dejo salir una risita. Luego la risita subió a risa. Y la risa se convirtió en carcajada.

"Jejejejeje... Jajajajajajaja... BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Rainbow Dash parpadeo ante su risa, mas cuando después los demás guardias se le unieron. Todos ellos jadeando por aire y lagrimeando entre risas. Galland encontró la fuerza suficiente para quitarse las lagrimas de sus ojos y mirar a la ahora enojada yegua.

"Jejejejeje... Jajaja... Buena esa, ajajajaja...!"

"No estaba bromeando" dijo Dash seriamente.

"Jaja... Ja... Huh?" Galland se le quedo viendo, al igual que el resto de los guardias. Dash seguía enojada.

"Aun sigo en un celo severo"

"Oh por los flancos de Celestia" gruño Mustang.

"Cuando dije que quería morir mientras lo hacia con una chica a velocidades supersónicas, no lo decía enserio" gimió Zero.

"Mami" sollozo Thatch.

Galland miro a sus exhaustas tropas, y después a Rainbow Dash.

"Lo siento Señorita Dash... Parece que estamos... Agotados"

"Vamos! Una round mas, pueden hacerlo!" los miro con una expresión molesta. "Que tipo de sementales son ustedes? Un pequeño orgasmo supersónico después de varias horas de aparearse hasta dejarme bizca y no pueden continuar? No puedo creerlo!"

Galland la miro con la misma expresión. "Actuando demasiado exigente y presumida para una yegua que no puede siquiera mover sus piernas, señorita!"

"Yo soy la que sigue en celo, es su problema!" gruño Dash. "Ahora con quien se supone que lo haga?"

"Yeguas?" sugirió Mustang. Ante las miradas de sus camaradas, se enojo. "Que?"

"Lo que es importante es que la Princesa Celestia dijo que ustedes eran los mejores, y que nunca de daban por vencido! Y ahora se están dando por vencido! Demando una satisfacción!" gruño Dash.

Galland se le quedo viendo a Rainbow Dash bastante enojado. "Señorita Dash... Hemos hecho todo en nuestro poder para satisfacerla. Si sigue insatisfecha, entonces tendremos que intentar algo mas"

"Mas les vale!" gruño Dash.

"ZERO! MUSTANG!" grito Galland con su voz de comando. A pesar de su fatiga, los dos guardias se levantaron del suelo. "Sostenganla"

"Ah? Que?" musito Dash. Los soldados se encogieron de hombros y se abalanzaron sobre ella. La sostuvieron por sus hombros y la arrastraron sobre su estomago. Agito sus alas un par de veces, pero su cansancio era tanto que no pudo hacer nada mas. A pesar de su esfuerzo, después de todo lo que había pasado Dash estaba muy cansada como para quitarselos de encima.

"Thatch? El látigo" ordeno Galland. Los ojos de Rainbow Dash se abrieron en alarma al ver a Thatch caminar lentamente hacia su Capitán y le daba el objeto pedido. Galland lo examino detenidamente, antes de caminar detrás de Rainbow Dash.

"Ah, hey, no! Espera, que estas haciendo?" dijo Dash.

"Lo que todo buen líder hace Señorita Dash" dijo Galland muy razonablemente. "Adaptarse e improvisar. Ahora, admite lo mala niña que has sido" sonrió alrededor de el látigo, antes de agitarlo y azotarlo en su flanco con un fuerte golpe.

* * *

"Cielos!" dijo Rarity mientras admiraba de arriba para abajo el pasillo por el que caminaban. "Ciertamente la Princesa sabe como decorar. Esas cortinas son magníficas. Y este tapete es de una tela maravillosa"

"Uh, no nos deberíamos de apresurar?" pregunto Spike nerviosamente desde la espalda de la Unicornio. "Digo. La Princesa Celestia esta conteniendo como a mil lujuriosos sementales para que podamos encontrar a los Elementos de la Armonía para salvar a todos"

"Creo que podemos darle un par de minutos" dijo Rarity. "Oh mira, esculturas!"

"Esculturas" dijo Spike suspirando. "Bien" miro hacia el fondo del pasillo y sollozo, esperando tener alguna pista de que habrá mas adelante.

"Oh no seas así cariño" río Rarity. "Como puedo contenerme cuando estoy rodeada por tanta belleza? Oh el estilo, el glamour! Me inspira"

Giro su cabeza con una seductora sonrisa al pequeño dragón y le dio un exagerado parpadeo.

"Que tal tu, Spike? No te sientes... Inspirado?"

Spike sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y su corazón palpitaba como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba cerca de Rarity... Pero cruzo sus brazos en frente de su pecho, se dio la vuelta y gruño.

"No, me siento enfermo" gruño. Salto de su espalda y miro fijamente a el muro frente a el.

La cara de Rarity perdió su seductividad y dejo de caminar, y estiro una pezuña hacia su hombro.

"Que? Que sucede cariño?" se acerco a el. "Estas enojado conmigo, Spikey-Wikey?"

"No me digas Spikey-Wikey!" gruño Spike. "Y no estoy enojado! Solo estoy... Mirando a esta pared, me molesta! Estúpida pared" pateo a la pared. "Y estas cortinas!" la arranco y la partió a la mitad, rasgandolas en pequeños pedazos y lanzandolos al aire. "Y esta...!" miro a una escultura abstracta que estaba en un pedestal. Inclino su cabeza curiosamente, y después la sacudió furiosamente y gruño.

"... Lo que sea que esta cosa sea, me molesta también!" escupió una bola de fuego a la escultura y estallo, rompiendose en millones de pedazos en el suelo. "Y estas estúpidas piezas! Rawr!"

Spike aplasto con sus pies las piezas, pateandolas y moliendolas esta que se hicieron polvo. Despues tomo profundos respiros, y miro todo lo que hizo.

"Spike!" grito Rarity, aterrada. "Cielos! Que te pasa! Estoy segura que Twilight te educo mejor que eso! No deberías desahogar tu furia en inocentes obras de arte!" uso su magia para intentar pegar dos piezas de una cortina, sin éxito.

"Inocente nada! Running Hot la Segunda era una artista terrible! Ella era una snob que se creía mucho por pensar que coser ponys al revés en sus cortinas era innovador!" gruño Spike. "No es NADA!"

Rarity dejo flotar las piezas de cortina hasta el suelo y se volteo a ver al pequeño dragón mientras sonreía tristemente.

"Estas en lo cierto Spike, era una composición sin mucha inspiración, verdad?" camino un par de pasos hasta que estaba parada justo detrás de el, acercando su cabeza para descansarla en su hombro.

"... Pero no creo que eso sea todo lo que realmente te este molestando, verdad? Puedes decirme Spike. Se que este día ha sido bastante difícil para todos. Y probablemente mas difícil en ti que estas con esa actitud"

"Esta bien" gruño Spike. "Solo bien... Al menos estoy ayudando a salvar el mundo esta vez, verdad? Digo, cuando Twilight sale solo me quiere a mi si puedo reemplazar a Rainbow Dash. El Doctor solo me dice a donde ir y ahí voy, corriendo, tratando de mantenerte a salvo con la ayuda de Big... Macintosh..." Spike choco sus garras entre si furiosamente, el sonido de eso recorrió el pasillo.

Rarity miro al piso, pasando su pezuña por el tapete tímidamente.

"Tu has sido de gran ayuda Spike" dijo Rarity. "El resto de nosotras hemos estado muy... Distraídas. Pero has estado haciendo lo mejor que puedes para mantenernos en linea" se acerco a el, su boca a solo un centímetro de su oído. "Estoy muy agradecida"

"Geh!" Spike brinco hacia atrás, chocando con ella. Se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos. "No haga eso!"

"Oh, oh cielos" Rarity dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo de el, mirando hacia otro lado. "Oh lo siento! Solo que es muy difícil controlarme! Aquí estas tu, haciendo lo mejor que puedes para controlarnos y yo solo me estoy arrojando a ti" lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras ponía su pezuña en su frente.

"Oh, y forzandome tambien en el pobre de Big Macintosh! Soy una pony horrible! Debes pensar muy mal de mi!"

"Yo... Oh Rarity, por favor no llores" dijo Spike, sosteniendo su pezuña.

Muy bien, puedo hacer esto. Solo no mires sus ojos, no mires sus ojos, no-Aw mierda!

"Por favor no pienses así, eres demasiado hermosa como para que llores" dijo Spike.

No! NO! Detente! Detente ahora mismo! Sentía como su voluntad se derretía como un cubo de hielo ante su fiero fuego mientras veía a sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Oh Spike" respiro Rarity, pasando su pezuña por los picos de su cabeza. "Eres un caballero. Ser tan lindo conmigo después de que arrastre hacia mi alcoba a un buen amigo mientras pataleaba y gritaba para hacer lo que quisiera con el en contra de su voluntad! Mas en contra de su voluntad. ... Bueno, Ok, el estaba bastante ansioso cuando lo tenia ahí, pero hacer eso fue extremadamente descortés"

Y de repente Spike pudo quitar su mirada de sus ojos y sus garras de su pezuña y volvió a mirar el muro.

"Oh. No. Esta bien" dijo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo. "Hizo lo que debía de hacer... No que yo pudiera haber hecho algo" pateo la pared otra vez, y otra vez. "Solo estoy llorando un poco porque el polvo de esa estúpida estatua me cayo en los ojos! Y son muy sensibles! Leo demasiado, Twilight tiene una ortografía horrible y tengo que corregirla!"

El muro se fisuro desde donde Spike pateaba hasta el techo, Spike miro eso fijamente, para después toser y mirar a hacia abajo.

"Perdón..."

"Spike..." Rarity pauso un momento, y respiro profundamente. "Tu... Sabes que... Bueno, eres muy joven para que estemos hablando de... Ayudarme" tosió después de decir eso. "Tan joven que hasta podría ir a prisión por dejarte ayudarme. Prisión Spike! Te obligan a usar naranja en prisión. No puedo hacer eso! No combina!"

"Lo se! LO SE!" gruño Spike, dándole al tapete una buena patada. Suspiro y relajo su garra. Respiro profundamente, y cerro sus ojos mientras hacia una confesión.

"... Solo que no me gusta, y no hay nada que pueda hacer acerca de eso"

"Puedes ser paciente" dijo Rarity calmadamente. "No serás joven para siempre"

"Yo... En serio?" pregunto Spike mientras la veía desde su hombro con un hilo de voz. Tosió y aclaro su garganta, antes de volver a ver la pared. Después volvió a ver desde su hombro lentamente a Rarity con una ceja levantada.

"En serio? Que pasara con Big Macintosh?" pregunto, en un tono de voz mas profundo. Tan profundo que volvió a toser, y rápidamente regreso su mirada a la pared para ocultar su timidez.

"Que? El?" Rarity hizo una expresión dismisiva. "Mac y yo solo somos amigos Spike. Y cuando perdí control de mi misma el estaba... Ya sabes, disponible"

Las pupilas de Rarity se dilataron un poco mientras levantaba sus pezuñas y las separaba para indicar un objeto de un tamaño considerable.

"Y el era simplemente enorme..."

Spike se dio la vuelta y sacudió sus garras mientras la veía en horror. "NO! No no, e-estoy bien! No necesito escuchar mas!"

Rarity parpadeo, y se volvió a parar en sus cuatro pezuñas, ruborizandose profundamente.

"... Corazón! El tiene un gran corazón! Eso es absolutamente lo que iba a decir. ...como el tuyo"

"Bueno... Gracias Rarity" dijo Spike, mientras tomaba su pezuña y la besaba. Después le sonrió. "Tu... Tu eres el tipo de chica por la cual es difícil no sentirse celoso" gruño y cubrió su cara. "Lo siento tanto, eso fié estúpido..."

"No, fue muy dulce" dijo Rarity poniendo un brazo alrededor de Spike y abrazandolo gentilmente. "Estas siendo muy maduro sobre todo esto Spike... Excepto por lo de la cortina, pero era bastante fea la verdad"

"Si, creo que aun tengo un par de problemas de cuando Twilight intento enseñarme mas sobre cultura" admitió Spike. "Me llevo al museo e insistió que tomara el audio-tour..." sus pupilas se dilataron mientras se perdía su mirada. "Cada... Vez... Que... Íbamos"

"Oh cielos" murmuro Rarity, mientras le daba palmaditas para recomfortarlo en la espalda. "Entonces vamos a alejarte de toda esta cultura, antes de que tengas otro recuerdo"

"El Neo-Romanticismo... Los Impresionistas, yo estuve ahí" murmuro Spike, temblando. "El horror... El horror..."

"Spike? Spike!" Rarity lo sacudió gentilmente. "Quedate conmigo Spike! Todo va a estar bien, me escuchas? Vas a estar bien!"

"Reinoir... Eres un chico mandadero enviando por vendedores de porcelana para cobrar una cuenta en Watercolors" continuo Spike, sus ojos perdidos. "No... No... NOOOOO!"

Se desplomo, su cara se golpeo en el tapete debajo de el.

"SPIKE!" Rarity se arrojo al suelo a un lado de el, tomando al pequeño dragón en sus brazos. "Oh que te han hecho?"

Levanto su cara al cielo y grito.

"Maniáticos! Malditos sean! MALDITOS SEAN AL INFIERNO PONY! Y ni siquiera tengo mi diván!"

* * *

Puede que el Doctor haya estado corriendo por un buen rato, pero hasta el debe tomar descansos. Así que el encontró un lindo y apartado baño y se mojo la cara con algo de agua.

"Haa... Haa... Haa... Fiuu!" el Doctor quito el agua de su frente y se sonrió a si mismo en el espejo. "Hmm... Tal vez necesite los calentadores un poco... O, tal vez, debería usarlos por mas tiempo!" se puso sus lentes y se examino detenidamente a si mismo.

"Hmm... Nah, me harían ver como una chica" se quito el agua de su cara y se dio la vuelta. "ACK!"

Salto y saco su Sonic Screwdriver a una estatua de un Pegaso con los ojos tapados. Entrecerró sus ojos de manera critica, y pico la estatua con su herramienta un par de veces.

"... Tengo mis ojos en ti" dijo seriamente, apuntando a sus propios ojos con su pezuña y después a la estatua. "No vas a escabullirte detrás de mi..." se dio la vuelta. Y su visión se lleno de púrpura. "GAH!"

"Te fuiste sin mi!" le gruño Twilight, mientras ella se paraba en su estomago. El Doctor volteo a ver a la estatua y suspiro, después volvió a ver a Twilight. Parecía que se decidía a cual preferiría enfrentar.

"Bueno, veras, eso fue por una variedad de razones, una de ellas es la misma por la que tu estas corriendo-De las hordas de lujuriosos sementales y la posible destrucción total de Equestria por un celo mágicamente inducido.

"Aun así es molesto!" gruño Twilight. "Me refiero a que, hemos llegado hasta aquí juntos y tu tan tranquilamente me rechazas y-"

"Twilight" dijo el Doctor, tomandola por sus hombros gentilmente y se la quito de encima. Después se paro y le dio una sonrisa. "Ese es el celo hablando. Recuerda, estamos aquí para lidiar con el celo con los Elementos-"

"No seas condescendiente conmigo!" dijo Twilight. "Digo, he estado constantemente arrojandome a ti y tu ni siquiera...!"

"Porque eso seria incorrecto!" insistió el Doctor.

"Entonces que, dejarme atrás es hacer lo correcto?" gruño Twilight.

"No, no, no! Yo... Yo no dejo gente atrás" dijo el Doctor. Suspiro y miro al mármol del piso. "Ellos me dejan"

Twilight se le quedo viendo y parpadeo. Olvido su enojo (y hormonas) por un momento. "Ellos te dejan?"

"Bueno, veras... Es algo complicado" dijo el Doctor. "Veras, he estado haciendo esto por un largo tiempo, corriendo por aquí y por allá. Yo solía tener ponys que corrían conmigo..." respiro profundamente. "Pero... Ha sido mucho desde que lo hicieron. Ellos se fueron a hacer otras cosas. Se encontraron a si mismos, y usualmente eso no..." miro al piso. "Me incluye a mi"

Casi parecía que había música triste en el fondo. Como que un coro estaba cantando el lamento de un agradecido mundo a un dios solitario.

"Oh, Doctor" dijo Twilight con simpatía. Después lo abrazo con fuerza. "Lo siento tanto, yo..." parpadeo y miro alrededor. "Espera... De donde viene esa música?"

"El Doctor parpadeo también y reviso su Sonic Screwdriver.

"Oh, hace ese sonido cuando detecta... " miro a las lecturas. "Oh vaya"

El piso debajo de ellos se abrió, y ambos se desvanecieron. Twilight tuvo la sensación de ser desaparecer en la nada, para después aparecer otra en su forma normal en medio del aire. Pero, la gravedad es una señora ruda y los reclamo a ambos.

"AAHHH!"

Los dos aterrizaron en sus espaldas en unas camillas. Unas cuerdas aparecieron y se amarraron alrededor de sus pezuñas. Las camillas lentamente se levantaron, revelando que estaban en algún tipo de guarida subterránea. El Sonic Screwdriver del Doctor callo en una funda en una mesa cercana.

En frente de esa mesa, un pony de pelaje azul con pelo rubio y una Cutie Mark de un reloj de arena se estaba viendo a si mismo en un espejo.

"Ahem... 'Bienvenido Doctor, a mi guarida!' No, no, eso no suena bien" murmuro el pony. "'Bueno, quería un doctor y aquí esta!' No no no, suenas estúpido. Um... 'Aja! Doctor! No esperabas verme jamas, verdad? Verdad?!'"

"Tu sabes que en realidad no" dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa. "Hola Maestro!"

"Si si, hola Doctor" dijo el Maestro distraídamente. Dejo el espejo y se dio la vuelta, su mandíbula cayo al piso.

"Que? Doctor? Tu, aquí, ahora?"

"Bueno, 'ahora' es un tanto relativo" dijo el Doctor. "Ya sabes, timey wimey-"

"ARGH! No digas eso!" gruño el Maestro, apuntando su pezuña a la cara del Doctor. "Siempre he odiado esa insípida metáfora!"

"Uh... Doctor, quien es el?" pregunto Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh! Donde están mis modales. Twilight Sparkle, el es el Maestro. Maestro, ella es Twilight Sparkle" dijo el Doctor. Después miro las cuerdas. "Pero creo que nos estabas esperando"

"Como puedes...?" un brazo mecánico apareció, y puso un anillo en el cuerno de Twilight. Apretó sus dientes tratando de hacerlo brillar, pero nada paso. "Haa... Oh... Veo tu punto... No puedo usar magia!"

"Por supuesto que no puedes!" grito el Maestro. "Y ahora, has caído en mi trampa!"

"Tengo que decirlo, Maestro, en verdad te has lucido en esta!" dijo el Doctor felizmente. "Como sabias que estaríamos en ese baño?"

"A través de método que su tonta mente no podría comprender, por supuesto!" presumió el Maestro.

"Así que lo adivinaste, eh? Bien por ti!"

"YO NO ADIVINE" grito el Maestro.

"Como sabias que estaríamos en el baño?" pregunto Twilight. "me refiero a que, debiste saber exactamente donde estábamos y-"

"Suerte total" dijo el Doctor.

"EL MAESTRO NO CREE EN LA SUERTE!" grito el Maestro. Twilight suspiro.

"Ok, Ok, Ok... Esperen. Tu eres el Doctor, el es el Maestro. Y ustedes son... Que?" pregunto la Unicornio morada.

"Oh. Somos antiguos amigos de la escuela!" dijo el Doctor felizmente. "Solíamos divertirnos mucho en Gallopfrey!"

"Gallopfrey? Donde es eso?" pregunto Twilight. "Nunca escuche de ese lugar"

"Es porque se fue. El reino de los Señores del Tiempo!" (Time Lords) grito el Maestro. "Y ahora se fue para siempre! Extinguido! Mencionado en solo en una canción y una leyenda y-"

"Si, es un montón de basura todo eso considerando las cosas" dijo el Doctor. "Me refiero a que, extraño mucho mi hogar, pero me gusta mucho mas por aquí"

"QUE? NO ES BASURA!" gruño el Maestro. "PUDE HABER GOBERNADO ESE LUGAR!"

"El es tan ambicioso. En verdad le gusta hablar y hablar acerca de sus planes" explico el Doctor. Después le sonrió felizmente al Maestro mientras que Twilight los veía de uno al otro. "Entonces! Cual es tu plan esta vez?"

"Oh, apuesto que amarías sabes eso, no es así mi querido Doctor?" dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa malévola. "Apuesto que amarías saber todo acerca de ello!" ahora estaba ahora frente a la cara del Doctor, y Twilight se asqueo cuando vio saliva salir de la boca del Maestro.

"Apuesto que amarías que te dijera todos mis planes, verdad?" dijo el Maestro. El Doctor intento retroceder.

"Uh, compañero, sin ofender pero estas violando mi espacio personal un poco-"

"YO VIOLO LO QUE QUIERA!" grito el Maestro.

"Oh, genial, ahora en verdad se por que te has podido resistirte a mi todo este tiempo!" dijo Twilight. "Eres gay!"

"QUE?" gritaron el Maestro y el Doctor.

Una puerta se abrió, y una Unicornio de pelaje azul claro bastante familiar entro, cargando una canasta de lavandería. Exhalo mientras la ponía en la mesa.

"Hey 'Maestro', tu ropa esta..." se detuvo al ver la escena frente a ella. "Wow..." después sonrió. "A la Gran y Poderosa Trixie le gusta esto"

El Maestro salto de el Doctor y ajusto su corbata. Después miro a Trixie con una expresión molesta. "No paso nada! No era lo que parecía!"

"Claro que no se vio así para mi" dijo Twilight.

"Vamos Twilight, tu sabes que no soy gay" dijo el Doctor, levantando una ceja significativamente. Twilight se sonrojo.

"Tu puedes solo... Um... Correr ambos lados de la pista! Estoy bien con eso!" dijo.

El Doctor suspiro y miro al Maestro, ahora un tanto molesto. "Siempre hizo eso en la escuela, siempre tan abrazador. En verdad, esto es el por que nuestras citas dobles nunca funcionaron"

"YO NO ABRAZO!" grito el Doctor. "Yo no abrazo, y no soy gay!" dirigió su gruñido a Trixie, quien bufo. "Como sea... Mi plan es este!"

El Maestro apunto a un extraño artefacto y sonrió. "Voy a usar este artefacto para drenar la magia de tu compañera y darsela a mi sirviente-"

"Empleada" dijo Trixie, molesta.

"... Empleada, para incrementar su poder mágico" explico el Maestro. "Después te mantendré como mi prisionero! Con ella a mi lado, y tu fuera del camino, podré conquistar el Universo!"

"Bueno, tengo que decir esto: Va bastante mejor que tus otros planes" dijo el Doctor. El Maestro gruño.

"Silencio!"

Trixie camino hacia Twilight y sonrió a la Unicornio morada.

"Y pensé que este día iba a ser aburrido" dijo. "Hola otra vez, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Trixie? Por que estas trabajando para el? No siquiera sabia que eras mala de verdad!" dijo Twilight. Trixie se encogió de hombros.

"Es mejor que fiestas de cumpleaños, ademas puedes ver a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie haciendo trucos de dos a cuatro todos los días de entre semana en el Hospital para Potros de Canterlot y en... Ejem... El Club 'Yegua Sucia' los sábados durante la hora feliz" Trixie murmuro la ultima parte.

"Yegua Sucia?-"

"COMO SEA!" grito Trixie. "Estoy trabajando con el para tener una oportunidad de una pequeña venganza de mi parte" sonrió. "Cuando tenga mis poderes, yo seré la Unicornio mas poderosa de Equestria!"

"Pero-Pero la magia no funciona de esa manera!" insistió Twilight. "Puedes formar un conducto de magia de un usuario a otro, cierto, pero no puedes robar mis poderes nada mas! La magia es la energía vital y el alma misma! No puedes solo robar mi alma!"

"BAH! Aun así conseguiré tu poder!" dijo Trixie. "Así que el tiene su venganza, yo tengo mi venganza, y los dos sufren horriblemente en nuestras pezuñas!" sonrió y apunto su pezuña a la cara de Twilight. "Como si tu no tomarías una oportunidad como esta!"

"No, no lo haría realmente" replico Twilight. "Y ademas, estamos con un poco de prisa-"

"Para hacer que, Doctor?" pregunto el Maestro mientras movía algo del equipo. Después le sonrió. "Salvar el mundo?"

"La verdad, si" dijo el Doctor encogiendose de hombros. "Es algo de lo que hago" volteo a ver a Twilight y sonrió.

"Yo... Estoy algo confundida" admitió Twilight. "No eres un Pony-"

"Oh, soy un Pony! Con pezuñas y todo" dijo el Doctor felizmente. "Solo soy un Pony del Tiempo. O Señor. Señor Pony del Tiempo, Pony Señor del Tiempo, ese tipo de cosa"

"Aja... Y tu vas por ahi, salvando el mundo y este tipo es tu ex-novio barra archienemigo?" abrevio Twilight.

"NO SOY SU EX DE NADA!" grito el Maestro.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno..." Twilight suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza. "Y yo creí que este día no podría ser mas raro"

"Aw vamos, es mucha diversión! Esto es bastante corto a comparación a mis días normales" dijo el Doctor. "Aquí no hay ningún Cyborg asesino detrás de nosotros!"

Twilight lo miro enojada.

"Hey, espera un minuto... Solo me estas diciendo esto para que consigas que deje de perseguirte?"

El Doctor parpadeo. "Que? No! Solo pensé que tu estando en celo estas reflectando-"

"Bueno no funciono!" grito Twilight.

"Oh? Celo? Ya me preguntaba que era ese olor" dijo Trixie. "No me sorprende que los sementales hayan hecho una estampida-Ellos trataban de alejarse de ti"

"No es- me refiero a que, solo es el resultado de..." Twilight dejo de hablar. Volteo a ver al Doctor. El Doctor devolvió la mirada. Y ambos asintieron, después volvieron a ver a sus captores.

"Sabes Trixie" dijo el Doctor convencionalmente. "En verdad no creo que puedas manejar la magia de Twilight"

Twilight asintió. Trixie gruño.

"Que?"

"Bueno, me refiero a que, su talento es la magia en si" dijo el Doctor. "Ella derroto a una Ursa Menor por su cuenta. No es un logro pequeño, para que sepas!"

"Ooh...! Puedo manejarla muy bien, gracias!" rezongo Trixie. Después volteo a ver al Maestro. "Maestro! Esta ya el artefacto listo?"

"Espera espera, necesito sacar mi Kit de Tortura del Doctor" dijo el Maestro. Digo, las cuerdas de cuero solas... Yo..." volteo a ver a Trixie, quien tenia una sugestiva expresión. "NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!"

"Honestamente Maestro, deberías trabajar en eso. Te estas viendo como una necesitada ex quien no puede aceptar-" dijo el Doctor, pero fue interrumpido por el Maestro una vez mas poniéndose en su cara y gritando.

"NO ES CIERTO! AHORA CALLATE HASTA QUE ESTE LISTO PARA HACERTE GRITAR!"

Hubo un largo y terrible silencio en la guarida. De repente Trixie comenzó a reírse. Twilight gimió y se movió entre sus amarres.

"Ohh... Solo lo están haciendo peor..." gruño. Después se lamió los labios. "Ustedes dos..."

"Si" suspiro Trixie felizmente. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y dijo. "... Digo, Uh, Maestro! Quiero mi poder!"

"... Te daré tu estúpido poder mágico si te callas" gruño el Maestro, caminando hacia otra maquina extraña y moviendo un par de cosas en ella. El Doctor sonrió felizmente.

"Sabes, eso iría mucho mejor si tan solo tu-"

"NO! No! No digas otra estúpida palabra!" gruño el Maestro. "No puedes pedirme que perdone a tu nueva compañera! No puedes distraerme! Estas absolutamente solo y a mi merced! HE GANADO!"

Puso el dispositivo en una carreta y la acomodo en frente de Twilight. Saco unos cables y los conecto al anillo alrededor de su cuerno. Después puso otro anillo en el cuerno de Trixie y tambien la conecto a la maquina. Sonrió malévolamente al Doctor, y tomo una palanca en el artefacto que decía 'encendido'"

"Ahora dejame disfrutarlo!" dijo.

El Doctor lo pensó detenidamente. Y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno"

"Yo-QUE?" grito el Maestro. "Voy... Voy a drenar el poder mágico de tu compañera! Voy a transferirlo a mi sirviente-"

"Empleada" recordó Trixie.

"... Empleada, y entonces voy a lidiar contigo en cada forma que he fantaseado-CALLATE!" le grito a Trixie, quien estaba riendose. "Y entonces me convertiré en el Maestro de TODO! Y todo lo que dices a eso es... Es... Bueno?"

"Bueno! Estoy amarrado, no hay nada que pueda hacer" dijo el Doctor, viendo a un lado. "Estoy quieto y soy absolutamente inútil sin mi Sonic Screwdriver, no es eso verdad Twilight?"

"Oh si, yo solo lo quiero por su cuerpo" dijo Twilight mientras asentía.

"Pero tu no eres un inútil! Tu debes tener algún tipo de plan!" gruño el Maestro. "Siempre lo tienes!"

"Nop! Nada" dijo el Doctor encogiendose de hombros y con una sonrisa. "Lo siento compañero, me atrapaste en un mal día"

"A no ser... Que quieras que transfiera los poderes del Unicornio! POR SUPUESTO!" dijo el Maestro poniendo sus pezuñas en sus mejillas. "Eres muy listo, Doctor, pero no caeré en esa!"

"Oh no, yo no quiero que transfieras su poder" dijo el Doctor. "Solo me estoy resignando a mi destino"

"Podrías moverte ya? Dame mi poder!" se quejo Trixie. El Maestro levanto su pezuña y la regaño.

"No, no, lo conozco. El tiene algo planeado, lo se, el siempre tiene un plan!"

"Su plan es dejarte hacerme súper poderosa para que pueda servirte mejor como tu mejor empleada?" pregunto Trixie incrédula. "Un plan muy estúpido!"

El Maestro miro a Twilight muy enojado. "Su plan! Tu lo sabes, verdad? Verdad?"

"En verdad, yo no se de que estas hablando!" dijo Twilight.

"Tu no te ves muy preocupada de que voy a robar tus poderes y darselos a tu mayor rival!" dijo el Maestro de manera sospechosa. Twilight miro a Trixie, y luego río.

"Como si ella pudiera hacer algo con ellos"

Trixie la miro como si hubiera sido abofeteada, y gruño en rabia. Después tono la palanca.

"Te enseñare, pequeña-!"

"Espera, No-!" grito el Maestro, pero la palanca ya estaba abajo. El cuerno de Twilight brillo intensamente, la maquina hizo sonidos y se ilumino, Trixie se río al sentir la energía correr a través de su cuerno y sus ojos brillaron.

"Ajajajajaja! BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA! PUEDO SENTIRLO! PUEDO SENTIR EL ASOMBROSO... Poder..." dijo mientras veía al Maestro. La mirada que le estaba dando el Maestro era mortal.

"Imbécil! Pequeña actriz callejera sin talento! Yo soy el Maestro! Tu debes obedecerme y... Y... Por que me estas viendo así?" pregunto el Maestro.

"Si... Si" gimió Trixie, su cola se levanto mientras sacudía su cadera como un gato. Después le sonrió al Maestro. "Insultame mas! Tratame como tu mula de carga!"

"Ya lo hago de cualquier forma, por que yo-" Trixie salto hacia el, tirando la maquina y quitando el anillo del cuerno de Trixie. Los brazos del Maestro se movían sin parar mientras intentaba mantener a Trixie de meter toda su lengua hasta su garganta. Rodaron por el suelo, y la mesa que tenia el Sonic Screwdriver del Doctor callo.

Twilight sonrió, y uso su magia para tomar el Screwdriver. Lo levanto hacia el Doctor, quien lo tomo con sus dientes. Lo activo y apunto a sus amarres, los cuales se deshicieron, permitiendoles deslisarse al suelo. Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta, y con una aplicación rápida de el Sonic, la abrieron. Después salieron a un pasillo.

El Maestro logro librar su boca lo suficiente como para gritar y sacudir su pezuña.

"MALDITO SEAS DOCTOR! TE ATRAPARE LA PROXIMA VEZ! YO-"AHH! MALDIA SEA ASQUEROSA CRIATURA DE CUATRO PATAS, QUITATE DE ENCIMA!"

"Dime que soy una chica mala, soy una MALA CHICA MAESTRO!"

"NOOOO!"

La puerta se cerro detrás de ellos. Twilight miro al Doctor con una ceja levantada.

"Entonces... Esto es normal para ti?"

"No... Pero puede ser mas peligroso" dijo el Doctor. Después le sonrió. "Pero tu sabes bien de eso, verdad?"

"Si" dijo Twilight. Despues suspiro. "Doctor, hay algo que necesito decirte-" se detuvo ante su pezuña levantada. Después sacudió su cabeza.

"Puede esperar" dijo el Doctor. "Aun tenemos que salvar el mundo!" camino un par de veces, y miro sobre su hombro con una sonrisa. "Vienes?"

"Oh claro que si" Twilight río suavemente, mientras corría tras el Pony del Tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Ahora, una pequeña nota: El 'Maestro' (Master) en la serie 'Doctor Who' es el peor enemigo del Doctor, de entre todos los villanos de la serie el Maestro es uno de los principales, aunque aquí Andrew hizo su rivalidad un tanto mas... Divertida, no creen?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Pinkie Pie caminaba bastante contenta por los pasillos, tarareando felizmente. Se le hubiera ocurrido alguna canción para cantar, y cantarla con alegría, pero estaba un poco distraída pensando en Braeburn. Ella en verdad se había enamorado del primo de Applejack cuando estuvieron en Appleloosa-El disfrutaba como cantaba, y a ella le gustaba como era tan energético y alegre. Incluso trabajando duro en tenia una sonrisa en su corazón, y Pinkie Pie amaba eso.

"Braeburn en chocolate... Braeburn con crema batida... Braeburn va con todo~!"

Ahí vamos, pensó felizmente mientras empezaba a cantar.

"Oh el es mi Braeburn, Manzana de mi ojo,

la crema de una ansiosa Pinkie Pie!

Seremos tan felices juntos y les voy a decir por que~!

Batido, congelado, Braeburn va con todo!"

Miro la luz del día en frente de ella, y camino felizmente hacia adelante, lista para cantar un segundo verso de su canción.

CRACK!

"Oh!"

Pinkie Pie se detuvo y parpadeo rápidamente. En verdad escucho eso?"

CRACK!

"AH!"

Pinkie Pie avanzo, y miro por una puerta. Su pasillo llevaba a un camino que pasaba a un lado del muro Este del palacio. Justo junto al muro estaba otro edificio mas pequeño con un amplio techo plano. Y encima de ese techo, pudo ver a Rainbow Dash y otros cuatro Pegasos.

"Pegasos? O Pegasoes? Nunca puedo recordar" murmuro Pinkie Pie para ella misma. "Pegaso... Es... Es?"

CRACK!

"OH!"

Pinkie Pie puso su pregunta a un lado y camino por el camino hasta que estuvo cerca de Dash y los pega... Los guardias. Inclino su cabeza a un lado un poco mientras observaba.

CRACK!

"OH! AH!" grito Zero, temblando cuando sentía el látigo golpear su flanco. Rainbow Dash, con el látigo en sus dientes, gruño. Los otros Guardias estaban amarrados de forma igual, parados con sus flancos levantados para ella como si fuera un desfile.

"De alguna manera, esto no esta funcionando de este modo" dijo. Rainbow suspirando.

"No muy bien en este lado tampoco, Señorita Dash"

CRACK!

"Guh!" gruño Galland. Rainbow Dash lo miro detenidamente.

"Es Señorita Dash!"

"Si Señorita!" respondió educadamente Galland.

"Y que tal con el resto de ustedes?" pregunto directamente Dash. Zero tosió. Dash se puso al frente del Guardia con ayuda de sus alas y lo miro a los ojos.

"Bien? Que es lo que piensas, Soldado?"

"A... a mi me gusta... Un poquito" admitió Zero. Dash se movió a Mustang, quien estaba temblando un poco.

"Y que contigo?"

"Uh..."

"Yo no se que significa 'uh', soldado! Contesta!" gruño Dash.

"Bueno..."

"Dime!"

"Esto es...!"

"DIME!" Grito Rainbow Dash. Mustang cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca.

"Esto me esta excitando y me asusta!"

"Bien!" grito Dash. Sonrió levemente y le dio el látigo a Mustang. Se dio la vuelta y se puso en su estomago, para después levantar sus caderas. Miro por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, ahora hazlo tu!"

"Si Señorita" murmuro Mustang. Miro a los demás, y ellos solo se encogieron de hombros de manera cansada. Mustang avanzo y agito el látigo hacia el flanco de Dash, fuerte.

CRACK!

Dash gruño, pero no de excitación o dolor. Sonaba mas como de molestia.

"Oh vamos! Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso! Golpeame como si quisieras!" miro a Mustang sobre su hombro, y puso una de sus pezuñas en sus redondos flancos los cuales ya tenían marcas rojas. "Me refiero a que, ni siquiera tengo alguna herida!"

"Oh Wow, vine en el momento correcto!" dijo felizmente Pinkie Pie. Dash levanto la cabeza y parpadeo.

"Pinkie Pie? Que estas haciendo tu aquí?"

"Oh, bueno, esa es una larga historia-Hola ponys extraños! Lamento mucho interrumpir y no decir hola primero, pero tengo mucha prisa y cuando tengo prisa estoy muy desconcentrada como para decir hola pero ahora estoy concentrada lo suficiente pa-"

"Pinkie!" gruño Dash. "Resume!"

"Oh! Ok!" Pinkie Pie abrió su boca, succiono mucho aire, y empezó a hablar lo mas rápido que pudo.

"Los Elementos de la Armonía inducen un súper celo mágico que puede durar para siempre así que el Doctor quien es muy lindo se esta concentrando en mantener a Twilight de saltar en el reunió a todas nuestras amigas con ayuda de Big Mac y Spike y este lindo Wonderbolt al cual Applejack clama como su Plan B para ir a Canterlot para conseguir los Elementos de la Armonía para arreglar esto pero yo vine porque algunas Shadowbolts se robaron a mi Braeburn mientras parecíamos conejitos por lo que estábamos haciendo lo que es un tanto gracioso como se comparan a los ponys con conejitos pero como sea terminamos viniendo cuando había una Convención de Sementales Varoniles y trate de seducir al Chef Kaga pero fui detenida por Rarity quien me recordó que estaba aquí por Braeburn y que no dejara que mi celo me controlara pero estaba taaaan ardiente pero no quiero un pan en mi horno todavía solo quiero el bulto grande y gordo de Braeburn como sea Fluttershy volvió loca a toda la Convención con su Mirada y tuvimos que correr y hemos estado haciendo eso mucho tiempo durante este día y la Princesa Celestia dijo que lidiaría con mil lujuriosos sementales ella sola y me señalo este pasillo para buscar a mi Braeburn pero no le he encontrado aun pero te encontré a ti así que necesitamos encontrar a las demás para que así podamos encontrar a los Elementos de la Armonía y encontrar una solución por que si no seremos esclavas de nuestras propias lujurias e induciremos al resto de Equestria en una gran orgía PARA SIEMPRE!"

Pinkie Pie colapso al suelo en su pecho, jadeando por aire con su enorme lengua colgando. Dash parpadeo un par de veces en una rápida sucesión, para después asentir.

"Bien! Ok! Tenemos que salvar a Equestria!" después le sonrió a los guardias. "Ustedes chicos descansen aquí!"

"Si Señorita, pero por que?" pregunto razonablemente Galland. Rainbow Dash se lamió los labios.

"Bueno, si fallamos... Quiero saber donde están"

Thach gimió. Y Dash le dio una lujuriosa sonrisa.

"Y si intentan huir... Su Señorita los encontrara"

"Entonces le deseamos la mejor de las suertes, Señorita Dash" dijo Galland rápidamente.

Dash agito sus alas y se puso junto a Pinkie Pie. "Vamos Pinkie!"

"Si-que-si!" respondió felizmente Pinkie. Volvió a correr y Dash voló detrás de ella. Los cuatro guardias colapsaron, todos completamente exhaustos.

"Uh... Vaya, y pensé que ella era agotadora cuando nosotros éramos los dominantes" gruño Zero.

"Quiero a mi mami" sollozo Thatch.

"Mantente en la linea, soldado" dijo Galland. "Una relación no solo es duraznos y crema. Yo, de una vez lo digo, no me daré por vencido solo por algunos golpes en el trasero"

"Ni yo" admitió Mustang con un hilo de voz, cubriendo su cara con sus pezuñas.

"El amor es un campo de batalla! Y no nos rendiremos!" grito Galland.

"Creo que lo perdimos" dijo Zero.

"Si, pero que manera de enloquecer" suspiro Mustang.

Applejack paso de correr a solo trotar, y lentamente a una caminata mientras navegaba por los pasillos del palacio. Miraba a todos lados sus ojos enfocados en lo que sea que pudiera ser una posible amenaza.

"... Entonces..." dijo el paquete en su espalda. "No vas a hablar, Huh?"

"Estoy un poco ocupada por el momento" respondió secamente Applejack. Froto su pezuña en su barbilla mientras veía entre dos pasillos.

"Bueno si vas a estar callada, podrías al menos desatarme?" pregunto Soarin con esperanza. "Aunque en verdad disfruto ver tus torneados flancos, mis alas se están entumiendo"

"Esa es exactamente la razón por la que te estas quedando en mi espalda" declaro Applejack. "Y por favor intenta mantener tus ojos fuera de mis flancos, si?"

"Que era toda esa charla acerca del 'Plan B' entonces?" pregunto Soarin.

"Que? Estabas despierto para eso?" dijo Applejack alarmada mientras miraba hacia atrás. Su nariz entro en contacto con la de el, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Su cara, la cual estaba caliente por su estro, parecía brillar como el sol con el calor del aliento de Soarin. Applejack rápidamente volteo hacia enfrente y respiro profundamente in par de veces para recuperar su compostura. Soarin se estiro y mordisqueo su cuello.

"Sip" dijo con una sonrisa. Applejack tembló y contuvo un gemido. "Ademas escuche parte de tus reclamos hacia tu hermano... Arrastrarme hasta el fin del mundo, Huh?"

Applejack cerro sus ojos, y dio otro profundo respiro. Entonces movió sus hombros y arrojo a Soarin fuera de su espalda. Aterrizo en la alfombra com un fuerte golpe y la miro sorprendido.

"Que-Hey! Por que fue eso?"

"Eso fue por ponerte muy cómodo!" gruño Applejack, caminando alrededor de el a una distancia segura. "Yo estoy aquí, tratando de salvar a Equestria y tu estas... Mordisqueandome!"

"Bueno que se supone que haga?" pregunto Soarin. Apuntando a sus alas y a sus pezuñas, ambas atadas con una cuerda. "No tengo muchas opciones aquí!"

"Bueno!" respondió Applejack. "Justo ahora, no confió en ti, o en mi! Así que al menos uno de los dos debe de estar atado! Y mientras que yo no fui quien nos metió en este lío, debería ser yo!"

"Que? Tu fuiste quien empezó todo esto!" gruño Soarin. Applejack enfureció y se dio la vuelta.

"No es cierto!"

"Tu fuiste la que saltaste al lago! Me sumergí para rescatarte-"  
"No sabia que estabas ahí!"

"Bueno quien no lo hubiera hecho? Tu solo corriste ahí como si trataras de ahogarte!" se defendió Soarin. "Intentaba salvarte!"

"No necesitaba a nadie que salvara tonto cabeza de nube! Yo estaba bien! Entonces apareciste tu, buscando un pastel!" gruño Applejack.

"Y? Deberías estar agradecida de que pasara! Ese pastel estaba tan delicioso como tu!" grito Soarin.

" **BUENO TU TAMBIÉN LO ERES! Y NO ME MIRES COMO SI ESTUVIERA HACIENDO MUCHO PROBLEMA DE ELLO!** " grito Applejack.

" **TU HICISTE EL PROBLEMA! QUIEN ES LA QUE ESTA CONECTADA CON LOS ELEMENTOS, HUH?** " respondió Soarin.

" **NO ES MI CULPA!** " grito de vuelta Applejack, poniéndose frente a su cara. Se gruñeron entre los dos, para que después Applejack cortara la distancia y lo besara apasionadamente. Soarin lo respondió lo mejor que pudo, estirandose lo mas que podía en sus amarres.

"Mmm... Mmm... Mmph?" Applejack se aparto, respirando profundamente. Soarin parecía estar haciendo lo mismo, el Pegaso azul definitivamente tenia un color rojo en sus mejillas.

"Ah... Haa... P-Perdón" dijo rápidamente Applejack.

"No, Uh, lo siento" dijo Soarin. Suspiro. "Creo que nos puse en una mala situación..."

"Solo enfoquemonos en terminar nuestra misión. Culpas y castigos pueden esperar" suspiro Applejack.

Soarin la volteo a ver con una sonrisa. "Aun así... Nada mal, verdad?"

"Nada mal? Tenemos a toda Equestria volviendose loca gracias a sus entrepiernas! Todo esto esta mal!" grito Applejack. Soarin miro al techo y suspiro.

"Bueno... Um... Si, un poco" se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "He estado con peores ponys"

"Oh vamos, tu solo estas diciendo eso por decirlo" insistió Applejack. "Es por el celo. Ni siquiera nos conocemos el uno al otro!"

"Se que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarme todo el tiempo, atado e inútil, y no tomar ventaja de mi" dijo Soarin con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y aunque no me importaría que lo hicieras, encuentro eso muy atractivo. Celo o no, eres una yegua que me gustaría conocer mejor"

Los mejillas de Applejack se pusieron rojas, mientras tosía. -"Si, bueno... Vamos a mantener nuestras cabezas en el trabajo, esta bien? Y para el futuro, vamos... Vamos a dejar que pase lo que pase" miro hacia abajo y estiro su pezuña. -"De acuerdo?"

Soarin logro girar su cuerpo y sacar su pezuña lo suficiente como para ofrecercelo a Applejack. Después los sacudieron de una manera un tanto incomoda. "De acuerdo... Ahora podrías por favor desatarme?"

"No lo se, he empezado a acostumbrarme a eso..."

"Oh solo espera. Cuando me desate voy a amarrarte a ti"

Applejack se permitió una sonrisa.

"Eso se supone que es una amenaza?"

El Pegaso azul le sonrió.

"Nop... Es una promesa"

* * *

Big Mac nunca ha estado en el palacio antes. Francamente estaba perdido de como navegar en el. El pasillo parecía alargarse de manera infinita, y había numerosas intersecciones, puertas y entradas. Así que, a falta de algo mejor, continuo y confió en su suerte de que encontraría el camino. Dudar de la Princesa Celestia no solo se sentía mal de la perspectiva de que ella era una Diosa, pero lo tonto era que este es su palacio después de todo. Ella debía conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, así como el conocía cada esquina y clavo del Granero de la Familia Apple.

Francamente, con el día que ha estado teniendo, necesitaba un como de fe...

"Big Mac..." la voz de Fluttershy era mas quieta de lo normal.

"Eeyup?" pregunto, no mirando sobre su hombro a la Pegaso atada sobre su espalda.

"Oh, um... Oh cielos... Odio preguntarte esto..." se estaba moviendo un poco y sus alas acariciaban los lados de su torso. Big Mac se concentraba intensamente en lo que sea menos en esa sensación.

"Me refiero a que, has sido muy muy lindo conmigo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y en verdad lo aprecio y odiaría preguntarte por algo mas, pero..."

"Nope" dijo Big Mac automáticamente, manteniendo sus pensamientos en la misión y no en lo que su voz provocaba en el.

"... Oh. Oh cielos. Esta bien. Siento haberlo preguntado" Fluttershy dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y se permitió dejarse caer completamente en la espalda del gran pony. "Por supuesto que no quieres tomar un descanso. Estas cuerdas empiezan a enterrarse un poco, pero no esta tan mal. Estoy segura de que estaremos bien hasta que encontremos los Elementos"

"Oh" dijo el gran semental. Después sacudió su cabeza. "Un descanso. Eso suena bien para mi"

Big Macintosh miro a sus alrededores, viendo sus opciones. Una fuente con la forma de dos Alicornios danzando juntos tenia la promesa de agua fría y refrescante. Asintiendo camino hacia ella, y volteo hacia atrás. Cuidadosamente tomo sus miembros atados con sus dientes, y la bajo. La sacudió un poco pero con la ayuda de los fuertes músculos de su cuello la puso delicadamente en el suelo. Con jalar la cuerda el nudo se aflojo completamente.

"Aaaaaahhh..." suspiro Fluttershy en alivio, un tanto chillona y bajo solo para que sonara interesante. Estiro sus seis miembros lo mas lejos que pudo para después rodar a sus pezuñas y girar su espalda, de la cual se escucharon varios crujidos. Termino el movimiento con su cabeza hacia abajo, su espalda curva y sus piernas traseras estiradas hacia arriba.

"Muchas gracias!" dijo para después dirigirse a la fuente para beber un poco de agua. Big Mac asintió y espero a que ella terminara, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en el agua. Intento enfocarse en calmar su sed, y no en la yegua que bebía agua delicadamente...

Nope. Nope. Nope. Cerro sus ojos y trato de tararear alguna canción que se le viniera a la cabeza para mantener su atención lejos de Fluttershy, o algo remotamente diferente a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy suspiro otra vez, de manera profunda y ronca, mientras levantaba su cabeza y lamia el exceso de agua de sus labios. Volteo a ver a Big Mac, y sus ojos lentamente se entrecerraron mientras lo veía saciar su propia sed.

"Y gracias por cargarme y alejarme de allí atrás" dijo, su voz tan suave como sus alas. "Estaba tan asustada cuando todo esos sementales estaba por atraparme! Todos esos... Lujuriosos... Enloquecidos sementales... Esos... Rojos... Grandes..."

Sus ojos se abrieron en alarma cuantías dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Con un pequeño grito Fluttershy inmediatamente se volteo y sumergió su cabeza en el agua de un chapotazo.

Big Macintosh soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo, y la observo mantener su cabeza bajo el agua. Después de un minuto, se empezó a preocupar, y la jalo. "Señorita Fluttershy?" dijo.

"Estoy bien!" respondió Fluttershy, sacudiendo el agua de su cara y quitando su melena mojada fuera de sus ojos. Al momento que lo hizo su mirada se cruzo con la de Big Mac una vez mas y un enorme sonrojo apareció inmediatamente en sus mejillas. Rápidamente levanto sus pezuñas para ocultar su cara, y tembló.

"No, no lo estoy" gimió. "Soy una mala pony"

"Que? No! No lo eres" insistió Big Macintosh. Puso su gran pezuña en su hombro, no pudiendo resistir el impulso de consolarla de alguna manera.

"Si, si lo soy!" gimió mientras se alejaba de su toque. "No puedo detenerme! Si yo fuera fuerte como Twilight o Applejack podría detenerme! Pero no puedo. Soy un pony malo. Todo es mi culpa"

"No, no lo eres" dijo Big Macintosh. Puso su pezuña en su hombro, y la mantuvo en su lugar para evitar que se moviera. "Son los Elementos. Nadie sabia que fueron ellos quienes causaron esto. Nadie podía saberlo"

Fluttershy levanto su mirada de sus pezuñas con la mirada mas miserable que Big Macintosh había visto en algún pony. Incluso mas miserable que la vez que Rainbow Dash le dijo a Applebloom que Hearth's Warming Eve se había cancelado. La Pegaso amarilla gimió y con desgana trato de quitarse el agua de su cara.

"No fueron los Elementos el año pasado" dijo, muy bajo que casi no la escucho.

"No... No fueron ellos" admitió Big Macintosh. "Eso no significa que seas una pony mala . Solo estas un poco..." guardo silencio, pensando. "Reprimida"

"Voy... Voy por ahí y... Y estoy..." Fluttershy busco la palabra correcta. "Follando lo que sea que encuentre con cuatro piernas!" hizo un frustrado chillido y golpeo la alfombra con su pezuña. "Creo que tal vez podría reprimirme un poco mas"

"Nope" dijo Big Macintosh de repente. Apunto su pezuña a la fuente. Se acercaron a la fuente y tapo la salida del agua. El la miro a ella. Y Fluttershy le parpadeo.

"Esta eres tu" espero hasta que estaba seguro de que la presión se había juntado lo suficiente, y la soltó. El agua salió de chorro, mojando a los dos. "Esta eres tu en celo"

"... Te refieres a que me mojo?" pregunto muy cuidadosamente. Big Mac asintió.

"Te empapas" apunto a la fuente otra vez, la cual ahora corría normalmente. "Tu estas entre encendida o apagada"

"Preferiría estar apagada todo el tiempo" dijo Fluttershy suspirando. "Estoy tan asustada a veces, es como si mi cuerpo no me escuchara. Ni siquiera quiero hablarle a la mayoría de los sementales, pero es como si hubiera una voz en mi cabeza que me grita..."

Pauso y levanto sus pezuñas como un monstruo de película y hablo con una gruñona (pero aun con un tono quieto) voz. "Ve con ese semental! Follalo! Follalo hasta que ninguno de los puedan ver derecho! Has bebes ponys!"

Big Macintosh aguanto reír y sacudió su cabeza. "Ese solo un problema" dijo gentilmente. "No puedes solo apagarlo. Así que tienes que dejarlo salir"

Apunto al agua que gentilmente caía de la fuente. "Dejalo fluir" dijo. "Un poco al tiempo. Lento. Seguro" le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Es así como yo manejo... Algunas cosas"

"Tu?" parpadeo Fluttershy. "Pero tu no tienes de que preocuparte por este tipo de cosas. ... Verdad? Me refiero a que, tu siempre has sido tan..." empezó a sonreír un poco y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, quitando su vista del cuerpo del semental. "Eres tan reservado" termino de decir penosamente.

Big Macintosh suspiro. Agarro una de las lamparas de metal que adornaban las paredes, y la jalo. La puso en el suelo, y la aplasto con el mínimo esfuerzo.

"Mientras crecía, yo era... Fuerte. Muy fuerte. Temiblemente fuerte. Y... Enojado" dijo. Volteo a verla con un poco de dificultad. Mas que cuando aplasto la lampara. "Salvaje, podrías decir... Lastime a un par de ponys cuando perdía el control"

Sus ojos se fueron a un lado, como ella cuando estaba incomoda. Fluttershy lentamente se acerco y toco la pezuña que uso para destrozar la lampara. Su cara estaba llena de simpatía.

"Estoy segura de que no querías hacerlo" suspiro.

"Nope... Aun así lastima igual" dijo suavemente Big Macintosh, y estaba claro que no estaba hablando solo de daños físicos. Después suspiro.

"La única forma de lidiar con eso, era como aprender a ser como esto" apunto al agua que corría tranquilamente debajo de las dos hermanas. "Fluir. Dar. Relajarse"

"No soy muy buena en relajarme" suspiro Fluttershy. "Otros ponys siempre parecen tan calmados, pero siempre me siento como si estuviera... Atada"

"Eso solo significa que debes aprender como calmarte" dijo gentilmente Big Macintosh. Estiro una pezuña y la puso bajo la barbilla de Fluttershy, levanto su cara hasta que la estubo mirando a los ojos.

"Todo es cuestión de practica" dijo. "Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso"

Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron en sorpresa. "Tu... En verdad? Harías eso por mi?"

Sonrió. "Eeyup"

"Oh, Big Mac, eso es tan dulce!" las pupilas de Fluttershy se dilataron, y salto para darle al gran semental un cálido abrazo. Suspiro y froto su cara en su pelaje, acariciando su cuello. Lentamente, sus pezuñas empezaron a moverse hacia abajo de su poderoso pecho hacia...

"Fluttershy."

Sus ojos se abrieron en alarma, y lentamente se alejo de Big Macintosh y cuidadosamente se recostó sobre su espalda. Fluttershy levanto todas sus pezuñas y se dio la vuelta cuidadosamente para ver hacia otro lado.

"Tal vez seria mejor si me ataras" dijo, sonrojandose intensamente.

Big Macintosh expertamente arrojo la cuerda sobre la Pegaso y amarro sus piernas muy cuidadosamente para después ponerla en su espalda otra vez. Tomando un momento para reconocer sus alrededores, se dio la vuelta y continuo corriendo por el pasillo.

"... Big Mac?"

"Eeyup?"

"Cuando... Cuando dijiste... ' _Practica'_... Te referías a _sexo_ , verdad?"

"Eeyup."

"... yay."

* * *

Varios de los pasillos del Castillo de Canterlot estaban llenos de sonidos. La mayoría de ellos eran sonidos sexys, otros no tanto. Este pasillo en particular estaba en un silencio total. Una ligera brisa entraba por una de las ventanas que estaba abierta, agitando la cortina gentilmente. En alguna parte a la distancia uno podría detectar el débil eco de algún pony gritando en un horror melodramático.

Estaba tan quieto, que si te concentrabas en escuchar podrías oír la gota de sudor que recorría la cara de Braeburn y, después de colgar en su barbilla por un segundo, caer hasta su muerte en la alfombra que adornaba el piso. La oreja izquierda de Braeburn se movía de atrás para adelante de manera irritada, levanto una pezuña para cuidadosamente retirar el resto de su transpiración de su cara. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras que continuaba poniendo sus sentidos al limite.

... Ahi.

Justo a los limites de la audición, el pony terrestre detecto el aleteo de las alas de un Pegaso a pleno vuelo. Condenadas sean, el estaba seguro de que las había perdido cuando bajo a rapel por esa torre. Las secuaces de la Princesa Luna tenían que ser las mas incansables perseguidoras de las que haya tratado de escapar. Incluso los búfalos se hubieran cansado para estas alturas, pero esas yeguas seguían viniendo.

Aun así, el aun no estaba cansado. Braeburn empujo su sombrero de vuelta a su cabeza y miro a sus alrededores. También pudo escuchar pezuñas, su golpeteo era suave por la alfombra del piso. Se estaban acercando, las alas y las pezuñas... Por que estaría una de ellas corriendo en el piso? Tratarían de engañarlo?

Una idea se le ocurrió al vaquero y después de buscar algo que sirviera como una cuerda, decidió arrancar una de las costosas cortinas que colgaban de las ventanas y rápidamente la destrozo en tiras. Fue trabajo de un solo momento el enredar las tiras hasta hacerla una fuerte cuerda de un considerable tamaño.

"No se veía bien de todos modos" murmuro para si mismo. "Los ponys en esa cortina estaban al revés..."

Las pezuñas y aleteos se estaban acercando. Pensó en que dirección se acercaban para poder atacarlas. Era un pasillo alto, pero angosto. Riendo levemente, Braeburn amarro un aro en su cuerda y la arrojo sobre un arco del pasillo. Oculta en el muro, pudo tomar la cuerda estando fuera de vista mientras que el aro estaba al final de el pasillo.

"Les enseñare a esas chicas una cosa o dos" dijo mientras ponía su sombrero en el aro. "Este seguramente no es el primer condenado rodeo de Braeburn"

Presiono la urgencia de añadir una frase mas al final de esa linea, tomo el otro extremo de la cuerda con sus dientes, y espero.

Cerca... Cerca...

"Ooh! Sombrero!" grito una feliz voz. Sintió su cuerda ser jalada, y la jalo con toda la fuerza que tenia. "OHWAHHH!"

"Hey! Quien esta ahí?" grito una familiar voz femenina.

"Que rayos?" pregunto Braeburn a ningún pony en particular. "Es acaso...?"

"Rainbow Dash!" grito la primera voz. "Lo encontré! Encontré a mi semental!"

"Pinkie Pie!" exclamo Braeburn, mirando alrededor de manera frenética. "Donde estas? No es seguro aquí, tengo un montón de Pegasos en mi cola!"

"Estoy aquí arriiiiba!" canto Pinkie Pie, riendo. Braeburn lentamente miro hacia arriba. Pinkie Pie, quien lentamente giraba en círculos mientras estaba suspendida del arco, le saludaba frenéticamente con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"Bueno seré el tío de una serpiente" dijo Braeburn asombrado. "Como en Equestria lograste subir ahí arriba Sugar Pie?"

"Tu eres quien tiene la cuerda" dijo Rainbow Dash, quien ahora tenia el sombrero de Braeburn.

"Si querías atraparme, pude haberme preparado mejor!" dijo Pinkie Pie. "Me refiero a que, con un dialogo!" junto sus pezuñas enfrente de ella para rogar. "Por favor Guardia Fronterizo! No me tome como su gran premio! Y especialmente no me haga lamer el azúcar de su-"

Rainbow Dash puso el sombrero alrededor de sus orejas para no escuchar el resto de esa frase. Braeburn se puso rojo como... Bueno, una manzana, y frenéticamente agito sus pezuñas para que Pinkie de detuviera. "No creo que este sea enteramente el momento indicado para hablar de lamer cosas" balbuceo.

"Si, en verdad no tenemos el tiempo para eso" dijo Dash, quitandose el sombrero de sus orejas. "Pinkie me dijo que los Elementos de la Armonía van a..." pensó por un momento. "Que fue lo que dijiste?"

"Conducir a Equestria en una orgía eterna y terminalmente llevar a una completa y total destrucción de nuestra civilización por las lujuriosas yeguas que cederán a sus imponentes lujurias?"

Rainbow Dash la regaño. "Eso no fue lo que dijiste!"

"Estaba abreviando!" insistió. "Ademas, eso es lo que sucederá! Me refiero a que, imaginen a ambas Princesas si estuvieran en celo todo el tiempo!"

Los ojos de Braeburn se abrieron en terror.

En su mente el castillo se aparto para revelar a una infinita tierra infertil y destruida llena de huesos de semental que llegaban hasta las rodillas. Una infinita alfombra de huesos que parecía un océano de blanco. Y ahí, encima de grandes montones de huesos, estaban dos yeguas salvajes, volteando sus horriblemente lujuriosas miradas hacia el mientras que en sus bocas se formaban unas pervertidas sonrisas.

"Mira hermana" dijo una pegajosa fantasma que alguna vez fue Celestia. "Nos falto uno"

"Mío!" grito Luna, quien nunca aprendió a compartir. Brinco de el montón de huesos directamente hacia Braeburn, quien abrió su boca para dejar salir un grito de absoluto terror.

Entonces dejo caer la cuerda.

"Wiii!" grito Pinkie Pie mientras caía hacia el suelo. "UUF!"

"Pinkie, estas bien?" pregunto Dash, un poco preocupada. La pony rosada solo agito su pezuña.

"Estoy bien! Aterrice en mi cabeza!" miro hacia arriba para ver a Braeburn, y fingió dolor. "Digo... Oh... Ow... El dolor! Mi única esperanza es algo de cuidados amorosos!"

"Lo sentó Sugar Pie, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto" dijo Braeburn. "Tenemos que salvar al mundo!"

"Si!" dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera un rapidin?" dijo tristemente Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie! Aunque a mi también me encantaría saltar en Braeburn, no tenemos tiempo" dijo Rainbow Dash. Y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

"Pero dijiste que no teníamos tiempo!" se quejo Pinkie.

Rainbow se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la pony rosada en confusión. "No... Lo tenemos?"

"Pero entonces tu me dijiste que-"

"Solo vamonos" dijo Braeburn. "Y podremos encargarnos de lo que sea que ustedes señoritas quieran después de detener la orgía del fin del mundo"

"Woohoo!"

Salieron corriendo por el pasillo. Braeburn miro a Rainbow Dash e intento decidir si valdría la pena tratar de recuperar su sombrero.

"Entonces Braeburn" dijo Pinkie mientras rebotaba a un lado de el. "Por que intentabas atraparme con una cuerda mal hecha?"

Los ojos de Braeburn se abrieron en alarma. Y un instante después tras voces bastante familiares se escucharon en el pasillo.

"Ahí esta! Lo encontré!"

"Atrapenlo!"

"Por Nookie!"

"Awwwww, vaya" dijo Braeburn. "CORRAN CHICAS!"

"Yeehaw!"

* * *

 **Cada vez mas cerca el final**


	12. Chapter 12

El Doctor y Twilight trotaron por el ultimo tramo del pasillo, la cual conducía a una habitación grande y redonda. Alrededor había columnas Dóricas, las cuales sostenían un gran domo de cristal por el cual el Sol brillaba intensamente. Detrás de las columnas corría una galería circular, las cuales mostraban varias ventanas con cristal pintado mostrando diferentes escenas de la historia Equestriana. El Sol brillaba gentilmente en cada una, reflejando colores a lo largo del piso de mármol y de las sombras.

"Wow... Es hermoso" murmuro Twilight. Presiono su cara en el cuello del Doctor y lo acaricio. "Tan lleno de maravillas y hermosura..."

"Twilight" dijo el Doctor con tono serio. Twilight solo puso una carita triste.

"Esta bien, esta bien..." encendió su cuerno con energía mágica. "Tu ve por esta mitad, yo tomare la otra" y empezó a escanear el la amplia habitación. El Doctor saco su Sonic Screwdriver e hizo su escaneo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando su herramienta empezó a emitir unos beeps cada ves mas fuertes.

"Bueno, ciertamente hemos encontrado algo!" dijo, sonriendo emocionado. "Estoy detectando una enorme cantidad de energía! Definitivamente de la forma en que los Elementos liberan energía, deben estar cerca. Solo necesito acercarme para tener una mejor lectura..."

El Doctor empezó a trotar hacia adelante, siguiendo el incremento de beeps.

"Cielos, nunca había visto unas lecturas como están antes, se salen de la escala!"

Con sus ojos pegados al Screwdriver, paso de trotar a correr. Directamente a los flancos de Twilight.

"Bwah!"

"Mmph!"

El Doctor rápidamente salto sobre sus pezuñas y dio unos pasos hacia atrás de la Unicornio con la cara roja, sonriendo y pareciendo lo mas arrepentido posible.

"Oh, bueno, parece que yo estaba ah, detectandote a ti Twilight. Lo siento" miro alrededor de el. "... Donde esta mi Screwdriver?"

Con la cara prácticamente brillando en color rojo, Twilight levanto su cola, e hizo levitar el instrumento hacia el Doctor. El simplemente se le quedo viendo por un largo momento, y muy cuidadosamente lo tomo con sus pezuñas delanteras y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"No vas a seguir escaneando?" pregunto Twilight, forzando una sonrisa.

"... Bueno..." dijo el Doctor. "Tengo que... Tomarlo con mi boca..."

El ojo derecho de la Unicornio morada tuvo un tic nervioso, y se dio la vuelta, quitando su vista del Doctor hacia el lado opuesto de la habitacion.

"No importa!" dijo. "Te iba a decir antes de que tu... Hicieras eso... Que no podrás detectar los Elementos, la bóveda en donde están esta mágicamente protegida para hacerlos difíciles de detectar"

"Entonces que estamos escaneando?" el Doctor levanto una ceja, algo confundido, y eso no le gustaba.

"La bóveda" dijo Twilight.

"Oh. Bueno, por que no lo dijiste en primer lugar? Eso esta justo ahi"

Twilight suspiro y volteo sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta. "No, no, tiene que estas detrás de algún tipo de hechizo para disfrasarlos, y tal vez algunas barreras, y también estarían ocultas, así que tenemos que... Buscar por... Una gran puerta... Con una cerradura... con forma de cuerno..." dejo de hablar mientras veía en la dirección en la que compañero apuntaba con su pezuña, donde, de hecho parecía haber una enorme puerta de una bóveda.

"Como esa?" dijo el Doctor solo con una pequeña muestra de burla.

Las pupilas de Twilight se dilataron. "No puedo decidir si voy a follarte o voy a asesinarte" gruño. "Lo encontraremos _juntos_ "

"Twilight!"

Lo que sea que hubiera pasado nunca paso porque Spike decidió aparecer en la habitación en ese mismo momento y taclear a la Unicornio al suelo, abrazandola con toda su pequeña fuerza draconiana. Twilight grito en sorpresa, y después en felicidad mientras regresaba el abrazo.

"Spike! Estas bien!"

"Igual que tu! Oh cielos, estaba tan preocupado!"

"Oh yo también, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!"

"También estoy feliz de que estés bien! Pero me estoy ahogando!"

"... Perdón"

El Doctor sonrió cálidamente a la escena, y se dio la vuelta para saludar a Rarity. Ella regreso el gesto mientras se acercaba con una cansada sonrisa en su cara.

"Ah, Doctor, se ve bien"

"Muchas gracias Rarity, tu estas tan radiante como siempre"

"Oh, detente" río la Unicornio.

"No no" dijo el Doctor agitando su cabeza. "En verdad lo digo, estas-"

"No, en serio, detente" dijo Rarity temblando. "Me estoy conteniendo lo mejor que puedo y entonces vienes tu y me dices cumplidos, en verdad eso no lo esta haciendo nada sencillo. Ademas no quiero pelear contra Twilight por ti"

Le sonrió al Doctor, pero la forma en que sus labios formaron esa sonrisa hacia que pareciera algún tipo de depredadora, y la forma en que sus ojos pasaban por sus flancos hizo que le diera un cosquilleo en su cerebro que le gritaba que corriera mientras aun tenia piernas para hacerlo. Regreso la sonrisa lo mas educadamente posible y retrocedió un par de pasos lejos de ella. Twilight eligió ese particular momento para regresar a sus pezuñas, con Spike sentado en su espalda y tenia los ojos vidriosos.

"Entonces creo que la encontramos!" dijo, señalando a la puerta de la bóveda. "Ahora solo debemos averiguar como entrar!"

"No necesitamos a las demás para eso cariño?" pregunto Rarity caminando hacia la puerta y pasando su pezuña por ella.

"Bueno estamos a la mitad" dijo Applejack mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. En su espalda, Soarin giro hasta que pudo ver a los demás y logro hacer un saludo en su dirección.

"Hey, que onda!" dijo. "Que esta pasando?"

"Parece que nos estamos aproximando rápidamente a algún tipo de conclusión para los eventos de hoy!" dijo el Doctor felizmente. "Hemos localizado a los Elementos" apunto a Twilight y a Rarity. "Y juzgando por tu aparición aquí podemos presumir que la Princesa estaba en lo correcto en que todos los pasillos eventualmente llegan aquí, así que mientras esperamos a que arriben los demás solo necesitamos sacar los Elementos fuera de la bóveda para que así las Portadoras puedan ventilar el exceso de calor, y después todos nos podremos ir a casa"

"Oh agradezcan a todo lo que es bueno y ponyesco que casi acaba" dijo Applejack, deslizando sus piernas por el suelo con un suspiro y un ligero golpe. "Estoy casi lista para morder las bisagras de una cerca y estaría bastante agradecida si pudiera sacar mi mente de la idea de hacerlo cada dos segundos por lo menos"

"Mph" opino Soarin, quien había aterrizado en su cabeza.

"... No que el Plan B se vea tan mal" murmuro Applejack, poniéndose en un ligero tono mas profundo de naranja.

"Solo quiero que alguien me desate"

"Habrá mucho tiempo para eso después!" dijo Rarity lo mas feliz que pudo mientras que sus pezuñas traseras golpeaban el piso con un continuo ritmo. "Por el momento, Twilight, vamos a abrir la bóveda"

"Bien!" dijo Twilight, frotando sus pezuñas entre si. "Solo abriré la puerta de esta bóveda, la cual esta encantada para nunca abrirse jamas, a menos que la Princesa Celestia ponga su cuerno en el seguro"

Hubo una pequeña pausa para un efecto comedico.

"Espera, que?" dijo el Doctor

"No podemos abrir la bóveda?" pregunto Spike, sus ojos abiertos en creciente terror. "Por que no nos dijiste que no podíamos abrir la bóveda!"

"Oh chicos" río Twilight. "Demasiado rápido para entrar en pánico! Solo dije que la puerta no se supone que se abra a menos que la Princesa lo haga ella misma. Nunca dije que no podríamos abrirla"

"Todo bien y bueno entonces" dijo Applejack, agitando su pezuña a Twilight desde el piso. "Entonces hazlo!"

"Bien!"

Twilight se lamió los labios mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de la bóveda, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras la examinaba. Froto sus pezuñas la una con la otra, trono su cuello y se levanto en sus piernas traseras, mirando al agujero en el centro de la cerradura.

"Relajense todos" dijo lentamente. "Creo que se que hacer"

Con gran aire de finalidad, metió su cuerno en el hoyo.

"... Ok, ya basta" Applejack se levanto. "Soarin, has tu tarea"

"Puedes desatarme pri-"

"Dije que se lo que hago!" grito Twilight, mirandolos. Giro su cuello un poco, moviendo su cuerno en la cerradura. La cual seguía quita.

"Hmmmm..." dijo Rarity. "Tal vez deberías... Moverlo... De adentro para afuera..."

"Así?" pregunto Twilight, moviendo su cuerno de adentro para afuera en la cerradura.

" _Oooohhhh siiiiiiii..._ "

"No creo que eso vaya a funcionar" suspiro la Unicornio morada. "La Princesa Celestia no movió su cuerno, ella solo..."

Twilight cerro sus ojos y se concentro. Un leve brillo mágico apareció en la base de su cuerno, y después de un momento, un buen numero de clics se escucharon de la puerta. Después de eso todo se quedo quieto otra vez. Twilight suspiro y paso su pezuña por la puerta de manera agresiva. Aun así la puerta permaneció neciamente cerrada.

"Muy bien!" anuncio removiendo su cuerno y bajando a sus cuatro pezuñas. "Nuevo plan! La golpearemos muy fuerte hasta que se rompa"

"Oh cielos oh cielos oh cielos...!"

De la nada apareció Fluttershy, quien con sus piernas atadas debajo de ella y sus alas color mantequilla que se agitaban como las de un colibrí, atravesó la habitación y se impacto en la puerta de la bóveda. Aunque en realidad no golpeo muy fuerte la puerta ya que aparentemente su cuerpo se pego al muro y lentamente se deslizo al suelo en una masa de pelo y plumas. Los demás ponys en la habitación intercambiaron expresiones de shock total.

"Creo que debemos golpear la puerta un poco mas fuerte que eso" dijo el Doctor.

"Oh cielos!" Fluttershy se levanto y se arrastro hacia una estupefacta Applejack, el sudor corría por los lados de su cara y su melena estaba empapada. "Applejack! Oh vaya, tienes que ayudarme! Por favor! Digo, si es que no te importa..."

"Bueno, seguro cubo de azúcar!" dijo Applejack, poniendo su pezuña en los hombros de la pony amarilla. "Que pasa?"

"Necesito que me golpees hasta que quede inconsciente" dijo Fluttershy.

Applejack prácticamente salto ante eso, con sus ojos abiertos en alarma. "Que? No! No voy a hacer eso! Por que en nombre del heno haría eso!"

"Por que tu hermano esta detrás de mi" sollozo Fluttershy. "Y no puedo dejar de seducirlo!"

"Dije que estaba bien" dijo Big Macitosh calmadamente mientras entraba a la habitación. "No me siento seducido"

"Oh?" la voz de Fluttershy bajo un par de octavas. "Puedo seguir intentando..."

Spike rápidamente salto encima de Fluttershy y le puso una mordaza en la boca. Rarity reviso a la Pegaso y telequineticamente amarro sus alas. "Basta!" dijo mientras que Fluttershy trataba de hablarle desde el suelo. "Suficiente de eso! Ahora que con esa puerta?"

"La derribaremos" dijo Applejack, golpeando el suelo. "Quería golpear algo, y ahora parece un buen momento para hacerlo"

"Ummm, no te ofendas Applejack" dijo Twilight. "Pero tal vez Big Macintosh debería hacer el golpe?"

"Eeeenope," dijo Big Mac.

En respuesta, Applejack gruño, y atravesó en un rápido galope la habitación, chispas salían de sus pezuñas cada vez que golpeaban el piso. Al ultimo segundo la pony terrestre se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, giro su cuerpo y recogió sus piernas. Bucky McGilicutty y Kicks Mcgee (Así es como Applejack llama a sus piernas) dieron un fuerte golpe a la puerta. El suelo tembló. Fluttershy hizo un sonido de alarma y se desmayo.

Applejack lentamente puso sus pezuñas de vuelta al suelo. "Ow" fue todo lo que logro decir después de un momento, agitando sus piernas y doliendose cuando sus articulaciones tronaron.

"Bueno, la operación 'Usar la Atormentada Sobre-Excitación de Applejack como Fuerza para Golpear Puertas Fuera de sus Visagras' fallo" dijo Twilight. "Doctor?"

"... Tengo que sostenerlo en mi-"

Twilight gruño.

"Si cariño"

El Doctor saco su Sonic Screwdriver y apunto hacia la puerta. Nada sucedió.

"Seguro que esta encendido?" pregunto Spike.

"No me gustaría decir esto" murmuro el Doctor mientras le daba vueltas a su Screwdriver. "Pero si van a hacer cada condenada puerta del palacio a prueba de sonicos, como observamos hace poco, entonces tiene sentido que la que esta mágicamente cerrada también lo sea"

"Rayos!" murmuro Twilight. "Ok, nuevo plan! Todo el mundo hacia atrás"

Todos lo hicieron, el Doctor murmuraba algo sobre uvas mientras lo hacia. Twilight saco la lengua de su boca mientras que su cuerno empezaba a brillar. El suave brillo rápidamente se hizo mas intenso y chispas empezaron a salir del órgano mágico mientras que la puerta de la bóveda era envuelta en luz morada.

"Twilight" dijo Rarity. "No quiero decir algo que es obvio, pero esa puerta fue encantada por la Princesa Celestia, verdad? Tu eres formidable, pero como te propones a pasar una barrera que fue conjurada por la Diosa del Sol?"

"Oh, no intento pasar por la puerta con magia!" respondió Twilight gritando. "Solo intento contener la _explosión_!"

"... Uh, que explosión?" pregunto muy cuidadosamente Soarin.

"La que voy a detonar fusionando juntos los átomos de hidrogeno!" respondió felizmente Twilight.

La mandíbula del Doctor cayo al suelo.

"Que?" dijo Applejack.

* * *

"Escucho algo?" pregunto Luscombe, mientras que sus orejas se movían a todos lados y miraba alrededor en sorpresa.

 _"No!_ " gimió Celestia.

"... Debió haber sido mi imaginación entonces!" dijo felizmente Luscombe, regresando a lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

"Bueno!" dijo Twilight, sonriendo. "Me siento un poco mejor! Como están todos? Nadie perdió nada?"

"Solo mi cordura" dijo Spike muy despacio.

"Qu..." tal vez por primera vez en su vida, le fue casi imposible a Rarity formar palabras. "Que acaba de pasar?"

"Reacción Termonuclear" dijo el Doctor, aun mirando hacia enfrente. "Liberada a 0.04 terajoules. Muy impresionante"

"Espero que a la Princesa no le importe lo de las ventanas" dijo Soarin mirando a las enormes grietas en el cristal pintado.

"Imagino que entenderá que fue una urgencia" dijo Applejack.

"Que mal que no funciono" añadió Big Mac.

"Mph" dijo Fluttershy.

La puerta parecía estar un poco mas pulida que hace unos momentos, pero a parte de de eso y un par de grietas en el suelo parecía que no tenia ni un rasguño. Twilight la miro y se acerco a la puerta, golpeandola experimentalmente con su pezuña. Y no se movió.

"Estamos condenados" suspiro.

"Oh, mas de lo que puedes imaginar" dijo una voz familiar. Todos los ojos voltearon a ver a la entrada principal de la habitación. El Maestro, con su lujoso pelo en desorden y una maniática sonrisa en su rostro, estaba parado a un lado de una Trixie sin expresión alguna. El Doctor suspiro.

"Bueno, tu sincronía esta mejorando Maestro. Oh, no espera, la otra cosa, empeorando"

"Quien-?" empezó a decir Spike, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Twilight.

"El Maestro. El archi-enemigo, viejo amigo y ex-novio del Doctor-"

"NO SOY SU EX!" grito el Maestro furioso.

"Mm, a Trixie en verdad le gusta" gimió la Unicornio azul a un lado de el. El Maestro tembló.

"El punto es, ustedes quieren los Elementos de la Armonía, verdad?" pregunto el Maestro. Applejack se le quedo viendo.

"Como rayos supiste que-"

"Oh por favor" gruño. "Las seis Portadoras de los Elementos reunidas, tratando frenéticamente de abrir la bóveda de la habitación? Tendrían que ser tan obvias como Trixie como para no ver eso!"

"Oh si, insultame mas" gimió felizmente Trixie, temblando. El Maestro se le quedo viendo. El Doctor suspiro.

"El viejo gag de la hipnosis, hm?" el Pony del Tiempo miro a Twilight y susurro en su oreja levantando una pezuña. "El siempre intentando usar ese tipo de cosas en las citas. Muy vergonzoso-"

"SILENCIO!" grito el Maestro. "Me quedare los Elementos de la Armonía!"

"Pero no puedes usarlos sin nosotras!" protesto Twilight.

"Bah! Encontrare alguna manera de hacerlo" respondió el Maestro.

"Aja, pero que vas a hacer con el hecho de que estas en desventaja?" pregunto Spike con una sonrisa.

"Eeyup" Big Macintosh puso sus dos centavos, golpeando el suelo de manera amenazante.

"Trixie? Inservible pedazo de basura, ponlos en su lugar!" comando el Maestro. La Unicornio azul tembló, gimió... Y una onda de poder salió de su cuerno, arrojando a todos fuera de sus pezuñas hacia el muro.

"OOF!"

"AH!"

"OH CIELOS!"

Spike saco su cabeza de la pila de ponys y gruño.

"B-Buena respuesta... Ow..."

"Atención" Twilight logro salir de la pila de ponys. "Ustedes traten de abrir esa cosa! El Doctor y yo lidiaremos con ellos!"

"Eeyup!" dijo Big Macintosh, corriendo hacia la puerta de la bóveda. Applejack fue detrás de el, mientras que Spike buscaba algún tipo de bisagra que pudiera intentar derretir. Fluttershy y Soarin estaban recostados en el piso en un montón de pelo, plumas y cuerda, preguntandose que decisiones habían hecho para causar que sus vidas llegaran a este punto.

"Tengo una idea!" grito Rarity. Corrió hacia la bóveda, brinco hacia la espalda de Big Mac y empezó a meter y a sacar su cuerno repetidamente en la cerradura. Twilight la miro por un momento para después voltear a ver al Maestro y a Trixie con un sufrido suspiro.

"No voy a 'lidiar' con el" dijo el Doctor nerviosamente. "El es muy abrazador"

"NO SOY ABRAZADOR!"

"Si, si, nadie esta escuchandote" dijo Twilight con un suspiro. "Como lograste quitarte a Trixie de encima? Cuando nos fuimos ella estaba intentando comer tu lengua"

"Claramente hice presente mi superioridad sobre la idiota babeante" replico el Maestro. "No fue gran mérito, con lo inferior que es su intelecto"

Trixie hizo un incomprensible gruñido. Su boca estaba completamente abierta y una delgada linea de saliva salía de ella y terminaba en el piso. El Maestro se le quedo viendo con un notable asco y tomo un par de pasos lejos de ella.

"Probablemente solo la puso en un panel instrumental hasta que estaba razonablemente coherente otra vez" comento el Doctor.

"No lo se" musito Twilight. "Aunque estoy muy segura que el lo quería hacer, esa no parece ser la opción mas prudente"  
"Para el? Muy prudente"

"Oh, esto!"

El Maestro se quedo quieto y miro el espacio por un largo momento, como si estuviera buscando muy profundamente a nada en particular. Comparado con sus berrinches pasados su expresión ahora ahora estaba inquietantemente calmada. Su ojo izquierdo tembló lentamente. Trixie noto que la había dejado de insultar, y lo pico gentilmente con su cuerno en uno de sus lados.

"No puedo soportar esto por mas tiempo" dijo el Maestro de manera abrupta. "Trixie, tarada que no sirves para nada, ahora ve y mata a Twilight Sparkle"

"Ah...! Si papi!"

Twilight dejo salir un grito de sorpresa mientras que era tomada por la telequinesis de Trixie y fue arrojada través de la habitación. La babeante Unicornio corrió detrás de ella. Después el Maestro saco un objeto bastante parecido al del Doctor y lo apunto hacia el. Hubo un ruidoso zumbido y el extremo del frente se encendió como el Sonic Screwdriver del Doctor. Pero en lugar de una luz azul, este dispositivo encendió una luz roja.

 _ **TSEW!**_

"Ah!" grito el Doctor, saltando de la parte de la alfombra que se había encendido en llamas. "Láser!"

"Si Doctor, un Screwdriver Láser" río el Maestro, disparando su arma repetidamente. El Doctor se cubrió detrás de un pilar, mientras que el resto del grupo se escondía detrás de la bóveda. "Quien tiene el sonico ahora?"

"Así que tu gran arma secreta me esta despedazando" dijo el Doctor. "Compañero, has considerado conseguirte un hobby? Algo mas a parte de tratar de matarme y conquistar el Universo? O tal vez una novia?"

"NO estoy despedazandote! Es un láser!" gruño el Maestro, disparando repetidamente a los lados del pilar. El Maestro corrió a otro pilar que estaba a otros tres lejos del Doctor y apunto alrededor de su cubierta. El rayo láser salió a través del aire, invisible pero ardiente como el fuego, hacia el Doctor, que por poco lo esquivo para después correr a otro pilar.

"Que paso con esa sorprendente arma tuya?" pregunto el Doctor, sacando su cabeza. "Comprimir cosas, hacer que la gente muriera cuando los transformabas en muñecos? Lo recuerdas? Era tan original!"

"No es importan-" intento el Maestro, pero el Doctor estaba en una racha.

"Ooh, tengo un láser! Genial para hacer que los gatos salgan corriendo! Mirenme, soy el Maestro! Tengo un Screwdriver Láser y no estoy compensando nada por que no puedo satisfacer a las yeguas con mi pequeñito y diminuto-"

"SUFICIENTE DOCTOR! VAS A CAER!" grito el Maestro en completa furia, persiguiendo al semental café por toda la galería. El Doctor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Pésima elección de palabras-!"

"MUEREEEEE!"

* * *

Twilight gruño mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo su cabeza para aclararla. Pero justo cuando apenas lograba saber en donde estaba una aura plateado-azulada apareció alrededor de su cola, jalando hacia arriba. Twilight observo a la errante magia por un segundo, y giro sus ojos en desesperación.

"Oh, eso es muy maduro" empezó. La magia no le dio tiempo de terminar por que la magia la jalo fuerte, sacando a Twilight fuera de sus pezuñas y dejando suspendida en el aire. "Gyah!"

"Oh esto es maravilloso Twilight Sparkle" gimió Trixie mientras se acercaba a la flotante Unicornio, su cara estaba sonrojada y su lengua salía de su boca. "Tu poder se siente muy bien! Trixie quiere mas"

"Me alegra que haya podido ayudar a que te sintieras mejor contigo misma" gruño Twilight, agitando sus cuatro pequeñas pezuñas en un intento de deshacer el hechizo. "Pero no puedes tomar mas de mi magia, rompiste la maquina de tu maestro cuando saltaste en el, recuerdas?"

"Oh, Trixie recuerda" dijo la Unicornio azul algo ronca. Su mirada se perdió un poco mientras empezaba a irse en una secuencia de Flashback, pero después sacudió su cabeza y enfoco su mirada entrecerrada en Twilight. "Pero esta bien! Trixie esta segura de que hay otras formas de conseguir tu poder! Y entonces la Gran y Poderosa Trixie será completamente imparable, y entonces el Maestro tendrá que hacerle a Trixie el amor de manera ruda y llamarla una pony mala..."

"Genial! Que bien, puede este día ponerse peor?" pregunto Twilight.

"GERONIMO!"

La respuesta vino de arriba, en la forma de una linea azul, roja, amarilla y morada que ataco a Trixie. La Unicornio azul hizo un escudo de burbuja, y la linea abruptamente se convirtió en Rainbow Dash cuando reboto en la barrera.

"Rainbow Dash!" grito Twilight.

"No nos olvides!" grito Pinkie Pie, mientras que ella y Braeburn galopaban hacia la habitación. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el Maestro disparo varias veces su láser en su dirección, haciendolos buscar cubierta en uno de los pilares. "Eep!"

"Perdón por llegar tarde! Me ocupe un poco!" admiro Rainbow Dash con una feliz sonrisa.

"Y no fue totalmente por que estuviéramos haciendo un trío con Braeburn! EEP!" Pinkie se agacho para esquivar otro disparo del Maestro. Twilight salto esquivando un ataque mágico de Trixie, y regreso otro que la Unicornio azul absorbió. Dash trato de atacarla por arriba otra vez, solo para encontrarse con una barrera mágica otra vez. Voló por arriba del domo a alta velocidad, tomandose un momento para atacar una vez mas.

"Agarrala patética mula!" grito el Maestro, girando su Screwdriver, forzando a Twilight y a sus otros amigos a cubrirse. Trixie sonrió y brillo, para después desvanecerse en un haz de magia. Dash no pudo detenerse y se estampo en el piso, reboto y atravesó una ventana con vidrio pintado.

"OOF!" grito Dash. Twilight la miro en alarma y miro alrededor.

"A donde se fue-yo-GAH!" Twilight fue arrojada hacia un muro lejano y después se deslizo hacia el suelo. "Ooh..."

"Siempre has parecido del tipo de las que les gusta que les den fuerte por atrás~" ronroneo Trixie.

"Hahaha!"

"PINKIE!" gruño Twilight.

"Que? Eso fue divertido!" se defendió la pony rosada.

"Trixie! Estúpida golfa, deja de jugar y acabalas!" grito el Maestro.

"No puedo quedarmela como mi mascota sexual para que tomemos turnos para humillarla?" se quejo Trixie. "Acaso no es lo que tu quieres para el Doctor, verdad?"

"Que?" grito el Maestro. "No no es lo-HEY!" se dio la vuelta para disparar su Screwdriver Láser en contra del Doctor, el cual había fallado en tratar de escabullirse hacia el. El semental cafe rodó fuera del camino y saco su propio Screwdriver. El Maestro gruño.

"No te tomo por un tonto, Doctor, pero me permitiré EQUIVOCARME por esta vez!" grito, apuntando su arma al Doctor y disparando. Vapor salió en frente de el, obscureciendo al semental cafe.

"NO!" grito Twilight, sus ojos brillando con energía mágica. "DOC... tor?"

El grito de Twilight se convirtió en una pregunta cuando el vapor se aclaro. El Doctor sacudió su melena y suspiro, mientras que el Maestro se le quedaba viendo.

"Yo... Que? Tu... El vapor-"

"Bien, use el Sonic Screwdriver para agitar el vapor de agua en el aire para formar nubes y disipar la energía del láser en vapor inofensivo" explico el Doctor felizmente. "Perdón, te robe la explicación?"

"Tu... Tu...!" gruño el Doctor. El Doctor sonrió y volteo a ver a Twilight.

"Veras, noventa por ciento de la energía de un láser es calor-"

"Así que solo necesitaste un conducto para el calor para disiparlo lejos de ti!" completo Twilight sonriendo. "Por supuesto! Yo-GAH!" fue arrojada de sus pezuñas a otro muro.

"PONME ATENCION!" grito Trixie mientras corría hacia su némesis púrpura.

El Maestro gruño y disparo su láser otra vez, y nubes de vapor se formaron alrededor del Doctor. Disparo otra vez, y otra vez, pero todo lo que pasaba era que se hiciera una densa niebla. De repente sintió unas garras en su cuello y el peso de un bebe dragón en su espalda.

"Grita pequeño puerquito" gruño Spike en la oreja del Pony el Tiempo.

"Ah! Trixie, Trixie! Inservible fenómeno de carnaval, AYUDA!" grito el Maestro. "Debí de haberte golpeado en los flancos con mi pezuña cuando pude! Sabia que me ibas a fallar!"

Las pupilas de Trixie se dilataron. Su cuerno se levanto alto y orgulloso en su frente, brillando poderosamente cuando su aura mágica se envolvió con energía. Un gemido de éxtasis dejo la boca de la Unicornio azul cuando la magia salió de su cuerno y formo un largo y brillante rayo.

"Si... Si! SI! El poder se siente tan bien!" grito Trixie bajando su cabeza y disparando el rayo de magia por toda la habitación, arrojando a todos los ponys fuera de sus pezuñas contra la pared. El Maestro se agacho cuando el hechizo paso por su cabeza y los arrojo a el y a Spike al piso.

El Doctor miro por detrás del pilar. Utilizo su Sonic Screwdriver para escanear a todos, amigos y aliados, para después correr hacia una desorientada Twilight. "Estas bien?"

Twilight lentamente volteo a ver al Doctor. Sus dientes estaban apretandose, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Chispas de color morado estaban cayendo de la punta de su cuerno, pero no parecía que estuviera haciendo algún tipo de magia con el.

"Uh... Tenemos un problema..." jadeo Twilight. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus siguientes palabras salieron con un profundo gemido. "Creo que la coneccion sigue activa...!"

"Ah... Concentrate Twilight, concentrate!" dijo rápidamente el Doctor. "Casi lo logramos..." miro hacia la bóveda, donde Big Macintosh se había recuperado y estaba trabajando duro en golpear las bisagras. "Solo tienes que contenerte un poco mas y-"

"TU!" grito Trixie, la energía mágica salía de su cuerpo. El Doctor lentamente miro sobre su hombro a Trixie, quien se estaba aproximando.

"Oh, hola" dijo el Doctor rápidamente con una sonrisa. "En verdad no quieres hacerle ya nada mas, verdad? Me refiero a que, ya has derribado a tu rival y la has humillado, bravo! Buen show, muy buen show!"

"Oh si, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie siempre da un buen show" ronroneo, su cola golpeaba sus flancos mientras los movía de lado lado. "Pero ahora Trixie quiere dar un show con Twilight Sparkle. Trixie tiene las mas lindas bolsas y prendas para que use! Trixie sabe que Twilight tiene una voz muy hermosa, así que Trixie la va hacer cantar, y gemir, y gritar el nombre de Trixie"

"El Doctor se le quedo viendo. Después miro al domo, y después a Twilight. Sacudió su cabeza y suspiro.

"Siento mucho esto Twilight" dijo solemnemente. "Lo siento mucho..." volteo a ver a Trixie. Twilight parpadeo.

"Que vas a-?"

"Trixie! Por favor, perdona a Twilight de un... Terrible destino" dijo el Doctor, suplicando con sus grandes ojos cafés. "Tomame en su lugar!"

Los ojos de Twilight se entrecerraron. "No te atrevas" gruño.

Trixie hizo una pausa en su avance, y parecía considerarlo.

"Oh? Que tienes para ofrecerle a Trixie, mm?"

"No! Doctor, no!" dijo Twilight.

"Puedo hacer cosas increíbles con mi Screwdriver-Twilight lo ha dicho" continuo el Doctor. Después movió sus cejas y sonrió. "Tiene quinientas funciones solo para orgánicos! Es mucho, mucho mejor que el del Maestro" su sonrisa parecía tener un poco de malicia.

"Te refieres a que... Esa cosa?" pregunto Trixie. "O dices que-?"

"Si"

La Unicornio levanto una ceja. "Trixie... Esta intrigada" dijo lentamente.

"No!" grito Twilight. "No, no vas a hacer eso! Ese es mi Screwdriver! El Doctor lo usa en mi, no en potrillas baratas de dos bits!"

Trixie tembló y gruño. Su cara cambio a una furiosa expresión. "Vuelveme a llamar así" dijo, respirando profundamente. "Llama a Trixie barata una vez mas, tu, tu presumida... Sin talento... Cuerno suave... _**Virgen**_ "

Los ojos de Twilight brillaron violentamente de color morado. El Doctor se puso detrás de ella mientras que Twilight se levantaba con la ayuda de su magia. Los ojos de Trixie se abrieron en alarma al ver el cuerno de la Unicornio morada brillar con magia. El piso debajo de ellos empezó a temblar y pedazos de escombros flotaron en el aire.

" _No soy una virgen!_ " grito Twilight. Poder salió fuera de ella como fuego, y se disparo hacia adelante y se estrello en contra del cuerpo de Trixie.

Spike, quien había logrado recuperar sus sentidos, corrió hacia el Doctor mientras que Twilight y Trixie combatían en un terrible duelo de magia.

"Es extraño que niege hasta el ultimo" dijo el Doctor. Spike abrió su boca, una pregunta a punto de dejar sus labios... Y entonces pensó que seria lo mejor preguntar otra cosa.

"Así que tu plan es que se maten la una a la otra?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Ese es un plan horrible" opino Pinkie Pie, saliendo de un pilar. Se río mientras regresaba a los pilares y corría de un lado para otro entre ellos, saliendo de pilares en los cuales aun no había salido. El Doctor sacudió su cabeza.

"Claro que no! Solo es para mantener a nuestro ultimo obstáculo ocupado. Confió en que Twilight no usara fuerza letal, y tampoco creo que Trixie lo haga, ahora que el Maestro esta inconsciente"

El Doctor, Pinkie y Spike corrieron hacia la bóveda mientras que los Elementos luchaban detrás de ellos. Big Macintosh, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Soarin y Braeburn salieron de su escondite detrás de la bóveda. Fluttershy había logrado desatarse, pero las alas de Soarin seguían amarradas.

"Soarin? Como te desamarraste?" pregunto Spike. El Wonderbolt miro a Applejack, quien se sonrojo intensamente. Tosió y sacudió su cabeza.

"Ah... Eso no es importante por ahora"

"Definitivamente no!" dijo rápidamente Applejack. Miro a las bisagras de la bóveda y se preocupo. "No creo que podamos hacer mucho mas para poder abrir esto Doc!"

"Ciertamente! No podemos abrirla!" dijo Rarity con un suspiro. Después volteo a ver a Big Macintosh. "Aunque podría ser peor-"

"Cuidado" gruño Fluttershy. Parpadeo y se sonrojo. "Um, digo, si no te importa Rarity...?"

"Que tal un Sonic Rainboom? Tal vez eso podrá abrirla!" sugirió Pinkie Pie. El Doctor asintió.

"Creo que podría! Ahora solo necesitamos que Rainbow Dash-"

"NADIE INTENTA LASTIMAR A TWILIGHT Y SE VA COMO SI NADA!" grito Dash. Todos voltearon a ver a Rainbow Dash, recién recuperada de su encuentro con el vidrio pintado de la ventana, volando hacia la pelea entre Twilight y Trixie.

No duro mucho.

"WAAHHH!" Dash fue arrojada hacia la puerta de la bóveda, y reboto en la espalda de Big Macintosh. Gruño y cuando abrió sus ojos estos estaban en diferentes direcciones.

"Rainbow Dash! Estas bien?" pregunto Rarity.

"Wow! Te ves como Derpy! O como te vez después de hablar con Derpy por un tiempo! O yo después de un tiempo! O como después nos vemos Derpy y yo después de que hablamos y-" empezó Pinkie pero Braeburn la interrumpió con un beso.

"Gracias" suspiro Spike.

"Mmhm!" replico Braeburn felizmente mientras que Pinkie Pie respondía el beso ansiosamente.

El Doctor paso su Screwdriver en los ojos de la Pegaso azul. Una expresión preocupada se formo su cara.

"Maravilloso. Tiene una contusión por el golpe" suspiro el Doctor.

"Noj se preocupens, aun puedo Boom Rainbow" balbuceo Dash. Intento levantarse de la espalda de Big Macintosh, pero en lugar de que su cara sintiera el viento mientras ascendía, sintió el piso. "Ow..."

"Oh... Oh cielos... Ahora que?" pregunto Fluttershy, acariciando a Big Macintosh. El sonido de un trueno se escucho, y Trixie fue arrojada hacia un pilar. Twilight se le lanzo y los cuernos de las dos Unicornios brillaban como espadas. Rarity se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno! Al menos esto no puede estar peor, verdad?"

Pinkie Pie rompió el beso con Braeburn y se le quedo viendo.

"Rarity! Nunca debes decir eso!"

La Unicornio de melena púrpura bufo.

"Oh vamos! Ya Twilight dijo eso, y _nada_ terrible paso-"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Desde arriba, varias figuras familiares aparecieron en formación. La Shadowbolt Nightshade sonrió cruelmente.

"Es esta una fiesta privada, o todos pueden entrar?" pregunto con una sonrisa. El Doctor se unió a los demás en ver a Rarity con expresiones irritadas, la Unicornio ahora estaba apenada.

"Um.. Eheheh... Oopsie?"

* * *

 **no tengo nada que decir**

 **Aristi fuera...**


End file.
